For the love of his daughter
by sekangel88
Summary: Jocelyn had been a mistake, but she was only Roy's. He didn't want to tell Maes and ruin his family dream. So he kept the secret only living for his daughter. But when the dark secret is out, Roy finds there are consequences for locking your heart away.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

><p>ONE<p>

He didn't know if the Elrics would take him up on his offer but decided that it was good enough. The rain hadn't lessened even a bit when he stepped back outside and it was still as dark as ever. It was only when he was far off that he let out a huge breath of relief. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do besides the Ishval rebellion of course. Hopefully the Elrics would come and seek him out. It may take a couple of years but he knew they were special just by looking at them and the fact that those boys survived human transmutation was a plus.

The idea was to get to Central by morning but upon seeing several people angrily glaring at him, he realized it would be an even better idea to shred the uniform and wear his other clothes instead. People were better at hiding their disgust during the day that he had nearly forgotten that the dark only seemed to make them bold. Shadows hid them better in the dark and if it wasn't raining, he would certainly dare to go out and about.

He knew the last train took off in ten minutes and he was determined to catch it. He took the water that was handed to him and gracefully gave a small smile to the man. He rubbed the ache that was starting at the base of his back, hating the weight he had been gaining as anything else. At least here it isn't snowing, he thought sourly. In Central, it was starting to flurry already and it was said that snow would soon be covering the ground. Roy hated the snow but he supposed he couldn't bring himself to complain about it now.

At the rest stop between stations, Roy got another large drink of water. He didn't know why he felt unusually thirsty all of a sudden but chose not to pay too much detail to that either. He found a phone in the corner and went to make a call. He was sure Hawkeye and the others were curious as to what he took off to do but he could care less for what were churning in their minds at the moment. He had promised Maes that he would call him however and by golly he would before he reached central. He just didn't need a repeat of six months ago. Maes had been vulnerable and drunk. Roy felt guilty about letting Maes get his way with him for he had his beautiful wife Gracia whom the man would always love. Roy on the other hand knew that he was just somebody that Maes thought of as a brother. Of course brothers don't play games that they played he thought idly.

"Yo Roy I knew you would call! How's my best friend in the whole world doing right now?" Roy hid a frown. Hughes you would never know will you he thought sadly.

"I know Hughes. I just can't wait to see your stupid face."

"You love my face Roy. You told me that before." Could he ever really lie to this man?

He guessed not.

"When you get back you can get a date so that we can have a double date! Isn't that awesome!" Roy held the phone an inch away from his ear so he could lessen the damage done to his hearing.

"For the last time Hughes, I don't take flings on double dates!"

The man seemed almost disappointed and Roy had to fight to keep his composure and not give in no matter how bad Hughes wanted him to.

"No Hughes. In fact I have to go."

"BUT ROY…"

"No really, my train is getting ready to leave and I need to get back right away so that we could go for a couple of beers just like I promised you."

"Sure Roy just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt when we have so much to be looking forward too." Yeah too bad you will never remember.

"See ya then."

"Good night baby face."

When he was in that weird type of relationship he had had in the past, he had tolerated that name but now that Hughes was a taken man, he hated that name with a passion. That was when Hughes had been his in a way. They had this game where they still dated women on the side but they still saw each other. It usually ended in sex too. But he could never say that he was only his either. It began when Roy had felt the need to tell Hughes that any girl would want the man. Finding it oddly sentimental on Roy's part, Hughes decided to name this game. The rules were that the first one to get a person to fall in love with them would lose. Roy had found the game oddly weird at first but Hughes also stated that they would also be together as well and the first to fall for the other was a loser. Hughes had met Gracia after the war. Roy had lost.

I'm just a loser then, aren't I Hughes, Roy thought solemnly. I'm the one that fell in love you and even though you fell for that woman, I'm the dope that can't let go loving you.

"Bud, aren't you supposed to get onto that train."

Eying the strange man beside him, he almost didn't listen but then his eyes widened when he heard the word train. He silently cursed and saw that he was already too late. The train was already beyond any jumping distance. Not like he'd try anyways being so bloated for the last three months. He gazed at the man in question wondering why this stranger would help him. The man didn't know him and everyone else didn't seem to be in a mood to lend a hand.

"I'm a doctor of this nearby town and I hear that you seem to be stranded. Can't really be going somewhere now right?"

"No, I guess I won't be able to," Roy admitted noticing that the man did have a medical bag with him.

"I could allow you to come along. I have a wife and young daughter though. My wife is having another baby so it has been hard leaving them all alone."

Roy nodded in understatement.

"I guess I could come along. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Roy added quoting the man's earlier words with a coy smile.

"I see that you're quite young to be traveling so much by the looks of it. I know youngsters want to travel but I'm in my mid-thirties now and it doesn't seem that much of a pleasure as it used to be."

"I was seeing someone over in the town down east. It really was a needed and well-earned trip of course." He didn't want to admit to this man he was in the military as many seemed opposed to them already.

"I see. Then what's your name young man? You must have one," he joked so easily that Roy decided that he was already growing fond of the person.

"I'm Don." Roy lied. Such a name like Roy Mustang wouldn't be a wise idea and even though he hated lying to the other man, he decided he wanted to leave the name behind. No town deserved to have 'Roy' coming to visit them but 'Don' however would be given the pleasure of friendship in the place they were going.

"Good day to ya Don. I'm Dr. Christopher Morgan. My wife Christa and daughter Rosalyn would enjoy your company. Of course there's Hannah next door. We have plenty of friendly neighbors Mr. Don."

Roy nodded.

He helped him load some of the medical supplies the young doctor had ordered. As he explained it, he was the only doctor in the town besides a midwife and two nurses. They had always been enough but if they needed to get to a hospital, they often prayed that their expertise would be enough because it was quite a ways down. Roy nodded throughout the conversation, enjoying for once to listen to the other speak.

"You're friend seems to enthusiastic about you arriving the next day. Is he going to be disappointed that you would be late?"

Roy thought about it. Hughes. He would definitely try to hide it behind concern about why he would go and miss the train when Roy had told him already why he had to hang up. He supposed it would turn to self-blame and that Roy would end up having to explain how sorry he was being. Hughes would just go and tell him it wasn't, leaving Roy to feel guilty as hell. It would probably go on until Hughes told him he'd get him some more leave so he wasn't UA. In retrospect, it was usually hell.

Once he was finished hefting the last heavy box into the carriage, he made to get up only to realize that his back must have hurt more than he thought it did. The other man examined it for him before helping him into the passenger's side.

"Are you by any chance an Alchemist?"

"I research it." Roy hastily answered.

His back was really killing him and he supposed that's why he wasn't asked anymore questions. He didn't lie about this anyways. He did research alchemy. He performed it as well for the military most of all. He just left the majority of it out.

"I guess it's good that you didn't get in the train if the pain is that bad."

Roy reasoned once he was able to lean forward in a fetal position, that he could not agree more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED.

* * *

><p>TWO<p>

The town looked small upon first glance but then Roy assumed that it was because he had always been in Central. Many times he often concluded that if he hadn't been there, he'd find small towns more of a haven. This one seemed homey enough. His back pain was now a dull throb reminding him that he wasn't fully clear of the pain but it wasn't hurting enough now to warrant immediate intervention.

"Dr. Morgan, how are you doing?"

"You know to call me Mr. Chris Jennilyn. How are you doing today?"

"You have someone new here. Is he a patient of yours or some hobo you picked off the street?"

Roy winced at the hobo assumption. He guessed he deserved it for being dumb enough to miss the train at the station. He didn't realize that the town was a good fifteen to thirty minutes away either though. The kind doctor just shook his head in genuine humor and turned to Roy.

"That Jennilyn is a doll. Just ignore the comment about the hobo. Her mom said that she is getting into the question everything faze and she'll grow out of it soon or she'll have an addiction to soap. Whatever the girl does, it is with passion, I'll give you that."

Roy didn't take it to heart. It may have been applied that way but she did seem to get over asking n to yell them to some of the nearby nearby townsfolk. She then ran off to play with some other little girl around her age. Chris seemingly raised his eyebrows before going into introductions.

"That little girl running off with her is Miss. Hannah. Those two are always getting into mischief. And that over there is Oliver Stansford. He lost his wife to childbirth but has a little girl Elisa Merci. See they used the mom's name as a namesake to remember her by. And there's my little girl Beatrice. She would run into the wall if she had enough sugary snacks. There was a little girl named Bridgett who lived over near that little church but then she passed away. Sad story really. Her tiny little body had bruises all over that we started looking for the parts that weren't bruised. She was only two and a half. Parent was exiled from this town. We try to remember that we ought to forgive but it's hard when it involves a child and besides the parent is going to be the guilty party in the end. We don't hold trials here anyways. They just go to Central. There was Thomas who was sent up there and we have been trying to get him out. He is a good boy who made a wrong choice after all. Too young to be locked up but old enough to know that what he did was wrong."

"What'd he do?" Roy had been curious but he didn't mean to say that aloud.

"He was stealing food for his sister. They don't have any parents so we try to help them as much as we can but sometimes the boy believes that he should be taking charge of the remainder of his family. Pretty sad when it involves a fourteen year old wanting to make do for his five year old sister?"

Roy understood. He knew the Elrics were about all they had left either and when he left, he hadn't known if he had gotten through with them but he at least hoped he tried. They were giving an option to make change and inspiration to get their original bodies back. He didn't want them to join the military for a couple more years now, but with the Automail taking about three years, he would be thirteen at least. Better than an eleven-year-old boy, he thought.

"I wonder if Kali is in." He seemed to like talking aloud often.

"Let's take you to the the house Mr. Don where I can look at you properly. I can't have my new friend go through the day in pain when there's still people to meet."

Roy just followed along silently wondering what it was that got people hear so chipper. It was like happy town and he could tell it would be named something as equally such. But as he continued walking, trying to ignore the slowly increasing pain, he decided that he liked the attitude. If only it were like central.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a tiny jab to the nose and seen that Chris looked amused more than anything else. He allowed himself to be seated at the table in the tiny living room of the house. It was quite small that he almost felt guilty for agreeing to come here. He saw Beatrice out of the corner of his eye or so he assumed since she was the only little girl in the house and Chris had said that he she was his little girl earlier when he had pointed her out. She looked rather shyly over and Roy gave a tiny smile as though to let her know it was okay and he wouldn't hurt her only to be stopped by a sudden jabbing pain in his stomach.

He curled against it ignoring his back for the time being until a young woman with an olive complexion and real dark hair pulled him into a standing position and onto the couch where he laid in a fetal position for the second time that day. How could it hurt so much, he thought. He barely saw the doctor coming back but only noticed when he was poked in the face.

"How long have you been in pain?"

"Tonight." He grit his teeth to prevent a shout.

"Hmm. Have you ever engaged in sexual intercourse with anyone besides a woman?"

Roy's eyes widened as he watched the doctor in surprise. Chris just grinned before shaking his head. It must have been an assumption based on his symptoms but Roy didn't know any possible reason that the man beside him would guess outright. Hughes would never know that he did anything that night six months ago other than cuddling close to Roy and sleeping off a hangover. He didn't want the relationship his friend had with Gracia ruined.

"Well, how long have you been bloated? I think that seems a fair question since you do look a bit fat for someone so young."

"I'm twenty six years old. I'm not that young and I noticed the weight gain three months ago. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Really funny hmm. Actually I still consider you young compared to me because I'll be thirty-nine in a few months. As for the weight gain it is relevant to this diagnosis. So how often does the pain come? And may I ask, how long does it lasts?"

Roy blinked in confusion.

"It comes every ten minutes and lasts for about three to five." He scrunched his eyes closed making the good doctor sigh.

"You haven't learnt the birds and the bees have ya. Or that least the ones pertaining to what I think this is."

Roy was confused now. He eyed both him and his wife but didn't budge from his position. Beatrice slowly rubbed little circles in his back making that pain a bit better but the other side was just the same as before.

"Ever felt a little roll, flutter, or kick?"

"I'm not getting what you're trying to ask me."

"Okay I'll tell you the version every child above the age of ten knows. Okay when a man and a woman love each other-"

"I know, I know!" Roy threw his hands up to cut off the man from the embarrassment. Christa looked amused and Beatrice laughed.

"Okay then but sometimes there's issues. Take the environment or some sort of genetic mishap. Could be alchemy in the air. You don't have to be doing the transmutation yourself; if somebody did it when you were nearby, it could cause rather interesting problems."

"Tell me about it. There was the weight gain, throwing up, and periods of fainting spells. I didn't go then to see a doctor though. It was unnecessary. I gained weight because I became lazy. I threw up because I ate too fast and I fainted because I probably caught something."

"You rationalize everything so well. You must be a realist or a very naïve idealist. Either way, you were way off and if it's what I think is happening; you're getting a couple of shots. One now and one in thirty minutes to stop them before they continue and you have something you don't want."

"And what is that!"

He couldn't help himself. He just had to know. He was being left in the dark for far too long. Beatrice seemed interested in playing with a little tabby cat on the floor leaving him to mutter darkly. He wondered why they wouldn't tell him what was going on. He wanted to know damn it. When Chris returned, he began talking without persuasion and in return put Roy at ease for at least a little while.

"You must have had intercourse with a male and I'm not saying three weeks ago recent. Maybe five, six months ago. You had one of those three conditions I explained earlier and in return it created the ability for you to carry a living breathing baby in your belly. Of course you didn't know so carrying around heavy boxes wasn't such a good idea either. But we're going to stop the contractions so that you could deliver at a later date, alright? Unless you want a late abortion and I don't agree with those but-"

"A BABY ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Calm down Mr. Don, we don't need you having high blood pressure in front of everything else. Here, I tell you what. I'll stop the contractions and if you decide at a later date that you don't want it you can still go through with that, Okay, that's a good boy."

Roy didn't know what he wanted though. He felt the pain being relieved almost instantly and almost fell asleep until he started thinking about it. There was no way he'd be able to kill someone even if they weren't out of his belly yet. He considered that murderous intent and didn't want to be a murderer in this small town. He almost smiled placing his hand on his swollen stomach. He didn't know before what was causing it and had created excuses but it seemed that this little miracle happened the same night the mistake did. He frowned at that. Mistake huh? He knew that he shouldn't have let that happened. Glancing at his stomach, he wondered if Hughes would like the idea. No, he couldn't tell him, he told himself finally. It was his mistake and not anybody else's. His own. The unborn kid was his.

He would finally have to let Hughes go and no matter how painful that seemed, he knew it had to happen. He couldn't let the man know about the child. He would probably be torn between his wife and to the duty to a child. He could love the baby so much that he could talk Gracia into helping him raise it. Roy was single and didn't know anything about raising kids. He wouldn't be able to impress anyone. But then what if he didn't like it either. He or she would be abandoned before it knew how to walk and talk. No, it was better if he kept it from everybody. He'd raise it just fine alone. He just had to train his heart to let go of the pointless love he had with Hughes since forever. It was easier said than done.

"Well, it looks like it's easing already. Who knows what would have happened if you did deliver on that train. Maybe the Fuhrer would've made it a spectacle in the eyes of the military and find out more about it. It's a rare gift to have being able to have children."

"I don't want to abort the baby. I don't. It can't be that hard to be a single parent either."

Christa just soothingly rubbed her hand through his hair with a smile. She stayed content in making him less anxious while her husband Chris checked to make sure the baby was okay. He used the ultra sound to make sure the baby wasn't in any fetal distress and smiled when he saw what he thought he would. A normal sized fetus growing inside the man.

"Looks like you're about six months. So you conceived a little after my wife. She had Beatrice late though so it looks like yours will be a February baby and ours will be a January baby. Nice huh?"

"Looks small."

"Heads not down so if you would have went into labor today, it would have been a breach baby. Pretty dangerous. It kills more mothers in childbirth than any other cause I know. Of course than there's big birth weight. Your fetus looks big to be six months gestation. What have you been eating, junk food?"

Roy blushed but remained put. He could have sworn he was almost asleep when he heard Chris continue.

"We'll give you another of this here meds and then you can sleep. If your water breaks on ya or if you find blood on the couch, wake us up. But please try not to; it's a brand new one."

Roy snorted at the amusement in his tone and nodded before laying on his left side and falling into a deep sleep. Outside it was still lightly drizzling although it had let up since missing the train.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED.

* * *

><p>THREE<p>

"HUGHES I DIDN'T CALL YOU SO YOU COULD GUSH ABOUT YOUR WIFE!"

He forced himself to calm down though. He couldn't really be getting angry what with the baby and all. Chris would tear him a new one if he had the baby soon. Chris said he better wait until February where the baby would have the smallest risk of everything he had known. Roy paled at some of the stuff he mentioned.

"Come on baby face I know that you can't wait to come down here. So you missed the train. You getting on the next available one, right? Then we can have a couple of beers."

Roy winced remembering the talk about alcohol.

'IF YOU HAVE EVEN ONE DROP OF ALCOHOL REMEMBER THAT YOUR BABY PAYS FOR IT! IT NEVER PAYS TO BE TOO SAFE SO STAY AWAY FROM IT ALL IF YOU DON'T WANT THE KID TO COME OUT STUPID!'

He sweat dropped remembering how Chris's wife was just the same.

'NO ALCOHOL. NADA. ZILCH. IF YOU TOUCH A DROP, IT'S IMMEDIATE CHILD ABUSE!'

There was no win-win situation in that especially when the husband and wife teamed up on him. He would not think about it anyways even though he was sure his mom had drunken some during the last three months of pregnancy. That was the reason why he was so tiny at birth though. Remembering that, he knew to stay away from alcohol anyways.

"Yo Roy? You there or are you staring into space at my awesomeness."

"The only awesomeness I see is what's going to be the result when you and Gracia have children."

He didn't want to think of that. He honestly didn't but there was no way that he could honestly hope for more than anything than his secret love for that man. He had told him he no longer loved him, even though he doubted Hughes remembered that either. The man had told him that he would just have to make sure he loved him and stated he couldn't stand it if Roy would have moved on without him. He had said that was why the flings were good, because it was like their game. The first one to fall in love loses. Roy lost that night big time.

"Well, I can't see why you haven't gotten on the train yet. You could come now can't ya? I mean it's bound to be mid-morning there and-"

"I'm staying put for now Maes. I'm seeing a local doctor and he told me that I had a parasite."

He hated lying as well to Hughes but it was really necessary. He had to make certain nobody would be aware of his condition just like Chris had said. He didn't want the military to get word and cart him off to a lab as an experiment just because he had the ability to get knocked up. It was in a way true though he told himself. Parasites and babies did share a thing in common; they grew by being fed through the host. The host being him would provide nutrients to allow them to grow in size. Then once they grew enough that was where it was a bit different. A parasite couldn't be removed unless a doctor did it and that would most likely kill it. It stayed inside and continuously stole the nutrients that his body would need whereas a baby would then be born when it was big enough and then was with him for life much like a parasite until it was removed but not as dependent.

"Wow, I thought you never got sick. How much of an extension do you need?"

"How much leave do I have?" he was curious anyways. He hadn't taken any leave since right after Ishval.

"Enough if you wanted to take three months. But I don't see why you'd-"

"Hughes, can you extend it to two and a half. By the way there's something I'd like to ask you about."

"I'm listening even though I think you should come to Central for the treatment. I don't know the credibility of the doctor."

"He's pretty damn good now is there a fourteen year old down in the jail by the name of Thomas?"

"Yeah, he seems to hate talking though so he's in there until he explains why he did what he-"

"Can you find a way to let him out and get him onto a train? I know it'll be difficult but how soon could you do so?"

"Huh? You're weird. You're gone not even two days and my friend turns into a nut. Okay I'll see what I could do and get that leave extension for ya. You need to use it anyways before the higher ups deduct points. You really need to remember to take more in the future even if you do stay in Central."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"I know. And you're welcome. Stay out of trouble and if it's because of a girl, well I need to meet her."

He slammed the phone on the receiver. It was bad enough humbling himself to ask for the small favors, he just wasn't one that asked too much. It was probably why he only had a small group he could call friends. He had problems relating and had been that way since childhood. Not much to like about then though having an alcoholic mother and a workaholic father. Put them together and he knew why he was the way he was.

"So you won't be missed?"

He almost jumped a foot in the air before realizing that it was only Chris. The man in question just smiled, not seeming to notice whether he had scared Roy out of his wits or not. He felt a jab to his stomach and frowned. It was getting persistent nowadays and he wondered why he hadn't noticed them before. Chris had agreed saying that he had a normally small body and that when he got bigger he should have noticed. He reasoned that it was probably because of a tilted opening. It was probably being noticed only now however because the baby was probably head down now.

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Can't have you skipping out on rest. You have a baby and you need to take it easy. If you insist that you don't need it, then could you please take Beatrice to Miss Noel's house? She knows where it is but needs someone with her."

Roy nodded.

He didn't need the stupid bed rest. Beatrice seemed happy either way. He couldn't fathom where the kid got her energy though. She was up most of the night chattering about something that she and her friends did. She talked about Miss Jennilyn and Miss Hannah often enough. Something about them getting into trouble for sneaking cookies. It was probably why the girl was so hyper now.

"Hi Miss Noel. Daddy said I could play with you, what does your mommy say?"

The little girl had a shocking amount of long red hair and such deep blue eyes that they clashed. It didn't help that she had a pale complexion. He heard a rumor that she had a different father who had come from the south and that he died going into the war against Ishval although he had promised he would come back. Roy solemnly remembered that not everybody had come back unscathed from the war. It only showed how much by hearing that.

"Mommy!"

The woman besides her was the opposite with brown hair and grey eyes. It seemed the girl had gotten everything from her daddy. He smiled when she looked his way before telling the small girl to go to the back yard as usual. She then beckoned to Roy who was surprised and only let it show for a second before his smile was back in place.

"How could I help you-"

"I was surprised when Chris told my husband that there was someone that was from out of town. Also said that HE was pregnant. I just had to see for myself. I hope it's a boy because he'd be cute like you."

Roy sweat dropped.

He would have been flattered had he been in Central but here he could unwind and he realized that most definitely he didn't want this lady doing that. He just nodded however and allowed her to lead him into the house. It was just as small as the other house but he decided he had to stop feeling guilty. It wasn't like they were regretting inviting them into their homes.

"Have a choice of water, milk, or orange juice. It's all I have and tea is out of the question. That's how I had Noel early."

"Some water is fine."

She seemed amused with his choice but didn't say anything. There was medals adorning the walls and on the stand by the phone there was a picture. He assumed it was the late husband everyone had been talking about. He had red hair and dark eyes. His daughter was certainly a mirror image besides the eyes. He assumed she had gotten it from another relative.

"He went to Ishval and never returned. Poor Noel keeps waiting by the door every morning assuming that he is going to one day walk in like he did before. I can't stop the guilt that consumes me by not telling her but she wouldn't be able to understand. To her, her daddy is important. If I told her that her important part of her world was gone, she'd be left with almost nothing. She already hates the fact that I got remarried enough."

"She has you though. What killed him, may I ask. I mean is it okay to know-"

"He was in a battalion heading towards the eastern division. Before he had said it would only be a little while until they beat them and went home. He talked about a lot of the soldiers there but one person I knew he couldn't stop talking about was this Mustang fellow. He had fire alchemy right and he was a freaking major but my husband said that he saved him one time when there was a surprise attack on their group. They had been delving into one of the cities that had already been dealt with but reports had stated there was a trap. They didn't save everybody that day but I know my husband lived longer thanks to that man and I owe him the deepest gratitude."

"You say Mustang. Is he well known around here?"

"He saved various people here and there. Seems like it was only on orders that he was even there. I know the pain of war but to dedicate yourself to doing something that is right compared to what could happen because of it takes a lot of guts. I don't hate that man but I don't like him either. You'd find a lot of people neutral about him too. I for one only owe him gratitude for saving my late husband one time. He was away when my man died."

Roy nodded.

He always felt terrible when Ishval was brought up and it took a lot to make him upset. He often woke up in the middle of the night screaming because of what he had seen. That was no war and if these people had known that it was only power that the Fuhrer wanted, then they'd probably hate the alchemists that were sent over there as well.

"Enough talk about that. Mr. Don was it? I was going to-"

"Miss Sheryl, the baby is coming!"

"Whose baby?" Roy didn't want to be rude so he stayed out fo the conversation.

"Mrs. Alexis's baby!"

"But Alexis isn't due to deliver for four more months!" with a cry of outrage, the woman ran off after the girl, Roy deciding to follow after just a second's hesitation.

The woman looked in pain and it made him wonder how it was going to be when his baby was born. Hopefully they just cut me open, he thought wryly. But it looked as though the child was going to be born way too soon. Five months! Babies aren't supposed to be born then! He must have been an annoying presence for Alexis continued to scream obscenities telling anyone who would listen to get him out of there.

It was Chris who had gone to his rescue and removed him from the room.

"Don't worry, she just doesn't want to deliver and the sight of you and your pregnant belly scares her. She told me that it was just unnatural but you can't just assume everybody is going to believe it is a gift from god."

Roy tugged on his sleeve when he went to go.

"It's not going to be that way for me right? Please tell me there's a way to cut me open so I won't have to go through that!"

Chris seemed to be amused more than anything else.

"If your water breaks we wouldn't be able to so make sure that you tell us when you feel pain. However, you shouldn't feel the need to worry. The baby is absolutely able to come through the natural way without harming you."

"Ugh, I'm killing that god forsaken brat!"

Seeing some people throwing him dirty looks he blushed and looked away in embarrassment. He didn't normally act this way, but he didn't want to feel the pain the woman had been in. That and he still had his pride. He was a man, not a woman. He was fine with carrying the kid like such but when it was time for the birth; he'd rather have a surgery then be ripped from the inside it seemed.

"It's okay to fear the act of natural childbirth. You are a man after all. Don't worry, when the time comes, we'll do a C-section and the only thing you'd have to deal with is a shot."

"I'm cursing the one that caused this when the time comes," Roy mumbled and Chris laughed.

He headed back inside leaving Roy there. He hoped that the baby wasn't born either. He heard some more screams and feared it would happen anyways. He couldn't just let her be left hanging. Going back inside, he ignored the occasional curses that were aimed at him. He was just trying to support the woman knowing it wasn't easy. The husband seemed really scared as to what to do so Roy did the only thing he could, he held her hand. Giving it a squeeze of reassurance, she let out a whimper but the cursing stopped at least the ones that were meant for him.

"Alexis her little head is already out, you'll have to push."

"I CAN'T! SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR AT LEAST THREE MORE! EVEN TWO MORE MONTHS IS BETTER THAN THIS! PLEASE!" Roy winced when he felt his hand being squeezed unnaturally tight but didn't do anything other than wince.

He saw someone go to help the husband out of the corner of his eyes but couldn't help but feel if the baby didn't make it that it would be only the more terrible. It seemed forever that Alexis continued to scream and crush Roy's hand but he remained silent. Finally a weak cry caught the rest of the room's attention. It was a small baby, very small and there was little hope of survival. Alexis took one look and turned away crying. She released his hand and Roy stood up with a look of utter surprise. He didn't know how to help in these situations. He wasn't given enough preparation so when Chris shoved the baby in his arms, he looked shocked.

"Dummy, you're body has enough heat to keep her warm. I need to alert the hospital and see what we can do to get her to survive past the night. Keep her in the blanket and keep her close to your chest! Who knows, maybe your baby will do something the rest of us can't."

The baby was limp and looked a little blue. He continued to hold her against his better judgment but felt it entirely unfair. A kick came out of nowhere startling him and at the same time got the tiny infant in the blanket to start to protest. She wailed and he thought it was just him but she seemed to stop shivering so much. Her lip was still a little blue but she was moving her limbs more. His unborn kid seemed to think that it was game and continuously kicked him from the inside. The only thing he felt was bad was the fact that the little girl seemed to feel it too.

"Why did you hand her to him doctor? What if she dies? I won't get to hold my baby while she lived!"

Chris returned and sighed.

"The doctor said that it seems hopeless. Is that baby even moving over there?"

"She's been crying," Someone spoke up. Roy didn't know them but it seemed like the others were already annoyed.

"Oh yeah, Chuck. The baby is as good as dead you son of a bitch and all because we handed him off to that weird man."

"Mr. Don, is the baby moving?"

"Well yes and no."

They froze when they heard his answer and Alexis seemed to be cut between cussing him out and demanding he explain. Chris went over and upon seeing why, he smiled. The husband was now holding his wife all the while glaring at anyone who gave a look of pity. Roy was just plain put out by the situation. He didn't know how to handle this and the baby kept moving as if to get back at the kicking fetus he was carrying.

"Looks like they'll be like fighting siblings in the future. Continue to hold her and if she shows this much activity after tonight, we can get one of the incubators from the next town over. It would be two hours but they have one and we don't. Think you would continue holding the child for us?"

Roy nodded.

Feeling a jab that time, he winced. Especially when the little infant in his arms seemed to be trying to punch his stomach. He didn't get why Chris found it funny. Unbeknownst to him, some of the others found it hilarious.

"Well you have to name her. If she has a name then she is more likely to want to live." The man named Chuck had spoken up.

Alexis was deep in thought before her husband Matt spoke up.

"Hayley. It would have been the name of the other baby but we didn't carry the other one long enough to know whether it was a boy or girl. Why is he holding the baby though doctor? It seems only natural that we would-"

"You would find that a preemie has a better chance at life when they are with another infant. Kids are like that for some reason. Take premature twins and place them in the same incubator and they survive. Studies have shown that babies have some type of connection that we could only dream of. However-"

"But we don't have anybody in town young enough to be that way for Hayley. What could we do that would help her?" Everyone seemed surprised that she accepted the name so easily. She just continued annoyingly. "Well I'm naming her middle name. She will be Hayley Jo Mariaconise."

"We have a very active fetus though. I was surprised at first as well because my wife's own child isn't that active in her belly and she's a whole month older. But I was right at least. It seems to be helping. The brat is kicking and in return it looks like little Hayley is trying to get back. Compared to normal siblings, I'd say they're arguing."

Alexis looked over as if trying to see so Roy came closer and she finally smiled, allowing small tears to come her eyes. The baby had a lot more life in it then when she first saw her. Matthew looked around his wife to see the little girl let out another cry, kicking out and hitting the side of Roy's stomach. It seemed to just be egging on the unborn child.

"Your child is going to be a brat."

Roy nodded.

"Of course, she wanted to come out a couple of days ago as well. Little brat, you need to learn manners." He didn't realize that the woman before him was crying until he looked over again.

"When you have your baby, would I be able to thank it? I know it's a lot because the kid is only doing what they do best but I owe my Hayley's life to it. Maybe it would be a girl too you know so that they could fit the squabbling friend's expectation."

Roy nodded.

"I'm sorry as well for cussing you out I-"

"You were just worried for your baby. You guys apologize too much it makes me feel guilty. People do things for a reason so if someone could hold a grudge against an abuser of children, you can be allowed to vent when your child's life is at stake."

Alexis blinked as Roy tried explaining but only got a laugh at the end of it by the woman. She smiled gracefully before she added her own mix into the explanation he gave.

"I just came to the understanding that you don't get emotions. You need practice Mr. Don."

Even though he didn't seem to like the statement, he couldn't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED. Mentions of Child Abuse in this chapter.

* * *

><p>FOUR<p>

Roy was getting bigger each and every day. It was monstrous to think about. Alexis would just laugh whenever he would 'spaz' about it. On another note, her daughter was doing better it seemed now that she had gained some weight. Hayley still wasn't out of the woods yet and was being fed through a tube. It was just a miracle that she hasn't even died yet.

"Well if she's going strong, there's nothing to complain about," Roy told her during one of his visits seeing the baby in the glass.

Alexis nodded. She sat cross legged on her bed. The baby was by the dresser and near the window so she could see what the outside looked like or so she had told the others when they asked. She said that seeing the world would make her want to live another day. And also told them how Hayley seemed to like the birds flying by the window in testament to what she had told them.

"My husband is very grateful to you Mr. Don. He said that had the doctor never thought of it, the baby wouldn't have been here today. Also, you were here when I needed someone. Thank you so very much." She cut herself off to try to hold the tears in.

Roy just shook his head before giving her an awkward hug. She giggled as tears fell down her face. Cried because she finally released the pent up emotion since the relief that her baby would be able to get bigger and grow and the giggles because she felt the stubborn yet playful fetus kicking from inside the young man's stomach.

"She's gonna be a very wild child."

"Who said anything about it being a girl?" He didn't seem bothered by it so Alexis let it slide. He just had to work on the way he said things, she told herself.

"Well, I believe that God does things for a reason. He sent his own son to die for us you know. He knows more than anybody else what it's like to lose a child. So whenever we lose somebody, it always rains because heaven is crying with us when a soul departs. But on the days we celebrate those who have gone away, the sun is shining because they are home in heaven again."

"I don't necessarily believe in a God or greater being. I know that I will be going to hell for that but I don't. I've seen too much and have too much anger to. I've seen children die and could only wonder why. They haven't done anything, especially the children-"

"I doubted him a year ago when I miscarried. I thought if God was so great why must I lose my child? What was the purpose of it? I found my answer in my own way though." She was frowning and avoiding his face but she was talking so Roy listened. "I learned that if nothing bad comes, then there is no good. You have to have pain to gain right? Well that and sometimes they just aren't meant to live that long."

Roy couldn't reply so Alexis continued shocking him with what she thought he would be interested in talking about. She honestly didn't know much about the man who helped her a great deal other than he helped her more than she could ever thank him for.

"Matthew was in the war you know." He shot her a look but she just continued. "He was almost killed by enemy Ishvalans for a war he didn't believe in and then he was saved by that Mustang fellow. He didn't really remember what he looked like because he had blood loss but the man saved my husband. Maybe one day you two could meet and I could think you two properly."

Roy didn't know what to say. He never about the people he had saved. He only did it so that he could make up for the people he did kill. He didn't want to be one and he never wanted those around him to die. But looking at how grateful Alexis seemed to be, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Alexis looked over amused and continued.

"He told my husband one thing he'll never forget you know." At his questioning gaze she continued. "He said, 'don't die, if you do nobody would care. Everybody eventually forgets the dead. You need to live so that people could recognize yourself in the future for what you achieve.' He went on and took Mustang's advice. He has dedicated his mind, body, and soul to helping people in any way he can. That Mustang ought to be proud of the lives he saved. I thank him every day. Now I thank you for saving my baby Mr. Don."

Mustang couldn't help but nod. It seemed even with the fake name he helped some people. Very odd indeed.

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but still think about it later. It was almost the end of December and Christa looked like she was going to explode. She was really going to have the baby soon it looked like. He was still bigger than he'd like to be as well. Christa reminded him of that when he laughed at the costume she had tried on. He didn't find humor in it after that though. Especially when she had lent him her maternity clothes because none of the other clothes would fit him anymore.<p>

Poker seemed an every night occurrence as well. Chris pitched a fit telling him if he wanted to play he should do so close to the house. That just got all of the poker men to invite themselves in. They were normally rambunctious fellows and drank mugs of beer that Roy didn't lay a finger on knowing what that would garner. Instead, he just stuck to the cards.

The Morgans were downstairs in the living room listening to the radio while Roy played hand after hand of poker. He hoped that they would be kicked out rather soon, he was starting to feel sore. He massaged his stomach and wiped at the sweat glistening down his face. Yes, after he was done, he honestly thought about sleeping twelve hours straight.

His mind went to Hughes and what he was doing right now. He had tried to call him but it seemed he was on a case earlier. Something about one of the higher up's sons being kidnapped after being out after curfew. Those kids were brats. Kind of made him glad he was here and didn't have to listen to that nonsense. Of course Gracia had told him that she would pass the message that he tried calling but Roy honestly didn't think she would. They hadn't been on good terms since Hughes had gotten married.

A sudden wrenching of his gut caught him off from his thoughts and he let out a surprised squeak. One of the many men turned to him in surprise before going back to the cards. Roy found the odd sensation disheartening and drew his knees up further to keep that from happening again. This time there was an odd pain like sensation followed by a rush of fluids.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The one named Bruce gave him one look and screamed.

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT THE BABY IS COMING MAN! THIS IS YOUR OWN BODY! DO SOMETHING!"

"I WOULD IF I COULD MORON BUT I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WET AND DAMP DOWN THERE AND IT'S NOT WHAT YOUR THINKING!"

It caused the other drunks to scream as well until Chris had opened the door seeming to investigate the noise. He saw that the poker game had halted however and that Roy seemed uncomfortable. He looked down seeing a good sized stain on the floor where it seemed Roy had sat as well. This was a surprise.

"Please don't say you poured beer on the expectant father? Or that one of you peed. That would be nasty especially in my own home-"

"OUCH! OKAY THAT WAS THE WORST EXPERIENCE I EVER FELT AND I THOUGHT BRONCHITIS WAS THE WORST!"

Chris took one look at him and ran to the end of the stairwell.

"HEY HONEY, GET A PAN OF HOT WATER AND TOWELS! TELL BEATRICE TO ALERT THE OTHERS. I THINK THAT THE BABY IS COMING TONIGHT!"

Roy looked confused until the last sentence then blanched curling inward to try to lessen the pain. Chris just laughed and helped Roy to the bed. The drunkards seemed to be trying to make Roy more comfortable by dousing his sweat with the towels they had only the man wasn't being so quiet anymore.

"YOU SAID C-SECTION! A C-SECTION DOC! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME HAVE IT NATURALLY, IT HURTS! IT HUR-" Roy whimpered as a contraction hit him. It was definitely strong judging by the size of the contraction and by the way it came and gone at least every one in a half minutes apart.

He didn't want to tell Roy the bad news but it seemed like he would have to start bearing down soon. He put a blanket over him and helped him out of the bottom half of his clothes before trying to check the dilation of the opening. Roy let out a surprised gasp and the doctor shot him an apologetic look before finding out it was definitely immediate. This man was going to lose his pride.

"Okay Mr. Don, it looks like your dilated nine in a half centimeters."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" He was trying to breath in between them but Chris could tell that he ignored the coaching his wife had given him with the idea that he wouldn't have to go through with this. He was a downright idiot and was paying for it now. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL DILATED MEANS!"

"Of course you don't," Chris muttered. Aloud he beckoned Cindy over to him. She was a good midwife but wasn't used to this sort of pressure especially since the patient was obscenely loud. "Is Alexis here? I know she seemed to think that she should be available in case something like this happens-"

"OWWW! You crushed my hand! I thought I was through with this after my wife left me and went off to the south! Not cool at all dude. You're making us men look like sissies by screaming through a little-"

"THEN YOU HAVE SOMETHING THE SIZE OF CANTALOUPE OR TWO COME TEARING OUT OF YOU FROM THE INSIDE AND LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! I CAN TELL YOU IT AIN'T PRETTY AND I COULD BE DY-OUCH THAT SMARTS! OKAY AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME MEDICINE DOC! PLEASE, IF NOT THEN KNOCK ME OUT AT LEAST! OW! OW! OW! I DON'T WANNA FEEL THIS ANYMORE!"

Chris felt for the opening again and saw that the head seemed to already be at the opening. He sighed knowing the man would have a hard time coming for him. From what he felt though, he knew the baby was covered in a head full of hair. He smiled before frowning when Beatrice showed up looking confused as to why her dad's hand was underneath the blanket.

Roy withered from the next coming pain.

"AREN'T YOU GONNA DO SOMETHING!" He stopped spotting the little girl with bulging eyes and almost felt ashamed. He didn't want her to see this.

Chris felt the same way obviously so he led the little girl outside and closed the door behind him. He kneeled and gave her a hug seeing as his daughter was about to cry. She seemed to be really sad and he didn't want her to witness anything like that soon, especially when he had his hands where he did and checking the dilation of the baby. That was not for innocent eyes to see.

"Listen sweetie, it's gonna be okay-"

"He's not gonna die, is he? I don't want Mr. Don to die because he promised to play with me the other day."

Chris nodded.

"He'll be fine. He is in a bit of pain. Well remember when you had the stomach pain last year?"

Beatrice nodded and sucked her thumb. The four year old was wise but in other areas she was still just a small innocent child that didn't know the in and out of childbirth.

"Well Mr. Don has a stomachache and unlike you, he needs something to come out. When it comes out he'll feel better but it is a little too late for medicines so-"

"Beatrice go with Misses Jennilyn and Hannah." Alexis was here at last.

Chris smiled and nodded to his child to do just that. She turned around running as fast as her small legs could carry her although she could not be blamed. He just hoped that she forgot this talk or else she'd be asking if she would have the same thing. He didn't want to tell her that eventually she'd want the same thing in years to come. She was his baby and he was going to keep her innocent for as long as he could.

"Is he taking it well?" Alexis asked and Chris smiled.

"He's a man of course he isn't accepting it well. He probably didn't know the signs of labor as well so now he is going to be getting a painful reminder of why we don't ignore coaching on how to breath."

Alexis laughed a little before entering and taking one side of the head of the bed. She smoothed the hair from the man's forehead and smiled.

"You'll be okay. Remember when I had Hayley? It's going to be like that."

"DON'T TELL ME THAT! DOC WHERE IS THE MEDICINE!"

Chris sighed.  
>He was sure that everyone in the neighborhood could hear them by now. Did he have to be such a temperamental brat? He got his answer by the way Roy screamed out as the contraction came out stronger. He supposed it was time for the pushing to begin. As for the brat thing, he could see why the unborn child was how it was now.<p>

"Listen, you are way far into this for any procedure or medicine. You are an idiot for not seeing the symptoms and now you are getting a taste of motherhood that you bet you never thought you would experience…"

"HELL NO! I HATE THIS! KNOCK ME OUT AND PULL THE BABY OUT WITH YOUR OWN TWO HANDS!"

Chris sighed while Alexis continuously stroked his hair back in a soothing manner hoping to calm him down. He counted backwards from ten and once he hit zero he tried again.

"Okay Mr. Don when the next contraction hits, I want you to bear down and push. It would be like squeezing something out and yes it'll hurt a little. But think of it this way, you'll have something great in the end."

Roy tried to listen, he honestly did. At the next contraction, he did and found he couldn't hold it long. The pain was too extreme for him. He let out a shout and squeezed on the hand that was offered him. When another one hit, he tried again only to end it a minute later but the doctor didn't look worried at all, he kept encouraging it. Hell it was one a.m. in the morning and he was tired as fuck. Now he was in pain!

"Hey Mr. Don the phone is for you-" Roy snatched it from the man hastily and bit back a scream before answering it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

"Roy, why are you yelling, oh I see you don't want to hear from me."

The world seemed to stop spinning. The second that Roy heard the voice, he felt like he was going to die, sadly the contractions just kept coming and he couldn't just stop pushing because Hughes was on the phone. He was glad that he was the only one to hear Hughes really.

"No.." His lip quivered as he tried to control the pain and at the same time push when he was told to. It was rather difficult as he was hurting way too much. "I'm glad to hear from you."

"Good Gracia told me that you called and I saw the number today and thought instantly when my best bud was coming home. I'm lonely when you are away. I know you had some type of parasite but it couldn't have been this long right? Gracia says you should hurry home and have dinner with us-"

Roy couldn't help it. The pain was way too unbearable and he couldn't control his mouth at the moment.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! SON OF A BITCH IT HURTS!"

"Roy? I never heard you cuss me out like that before. I'm pretty sure in my academy days I would have found it kinky but if you're trying to impress me now it's a little too late. I have a wife-"

"FUCKING SOD OFF! OUCH!"

Chris looked confused at first but Alexis couldn't help but giggle. Apparently the person on the phone was the one that had gotten Roy in this condition. She didn't have to ask to confirm that belief and it was very cute that the man seemed to blame all of it on him, it took two to make a baby after all.

"Roy are you in pain? Where are you?"

"Well Mr. Don you're have way done. You're doing a good job."

Roy exhaustedly hung up the phone ignoring Hughes's cries to tell him what was going on. He pushed again and when he stopped after that one, Chris took a bulb and started suctioning the baby's mouth and nose. Roy heard the little cry and almost wanted to himself. He stopped himself though and when given the go ahead, pushed again. If he ever had to go through this again, he at least knew to at least make sure there was enough time for a pain medication because naturally it hurt far worse than he ever experienced before.

"Almost there Mr. Don, the baby it almost there. Push again. Okay again. And again," Cindy tried to help him as well ignoring the painful yelps of pain and the screaming wails when he did.

It was definitely a genuine miracle. Men weren't supposed to have kids so what could be explained about why this happened. Christa entered when the baby was finally out and wailing as if she had been kicked. He quickly clamped off the cord in two places and cut it in between, freeing the baby from the placenta and putting the baby in a blanket before handing her to Roy.

The baby wasn't small like Hayley had been but she wasn't big either. Roy saw the size and couldn't help but wince at the mental image. He pushed out this big of a thing that was in his body for a full seven in a half months. He gave life to this special little girl who he didn't think he'd ever be able to give away like he had originally thought. No, now that he saw her, he realized just how special this was. He smiled and held her tiny hand and was amazed that he could fit the whole thing in his palm without a problem.

He was surprised when he felt contractions again but Chris just laughed.

"How do you think the placenta comes out? It can't dissolve in your body you fool."

Roy groaned but returned his gaze to the baby. She had a head full of jet black hair, his eyes, nose, and it seemed even his mouth. Nobody would be able to deny that he had this child. He couldn't tell that it was Hughes's kid as well until she opened her eyes and he felt his heart quicken. She had the prettiest dark green eyes he had ever seen. He imagined that if she had had the other man's eye color that it would be the light gold- green color Roy adored but his onyx eyes must have come into play as well.

"She's a pretty baby. How could this miracle happen?"

Roy seemed thoughtful for a moment before he smiled. He let the infant grab his finger, seeing as how she seemed content in just grabbing stuff. He placed a kiss on her small forehead agreeing with what Alexis shared. The drunks looked amazed as well.

"You are going to be throwing boys off of her left and right you know? I bet she gets her first kiss when she is three, not a year later."

Roy frowned remembering that. He would wouldn't he? Well that was when a certain fire alchemy came into play but he wouldn't worry about that now, he had to worry about the here and now. That meant successfully hiding the child from the eyes of Central while keeping her there. He couldn't not take her. He knew that he loved this place well and the flame alchemist would never be known by that name here and for good reason. Now he was only the friendly stranger known as Mr. Don and his child would love this town as well.

"Jocelyn." He saw them look in surprise and tears to spring in their eyes. He was confused by the sad faces and wondered what caused so many emotions. It came to him at the last moment and he wanted a good strong name for the girl he was going to live for, the one that would make him forget about his other love; his forbidden love for Hughes.

"Jocelyn Grace was a little girl that showed us that miracles were possible," Christa told him. Everyone else was looking away or trying to hide their tears. "She was born and lived even though she was way too premature. It happens just like with Hayley. But sadly her dad went off to war. She was so proud of him. She would go around announcing, 'My daddy a soldier. He fights in the army and he is my hero.' While he was fighting that god forsaken war in Ishval her mother's boyfriend hit her in the stomach and killed her. She was only two and a half at the time. She would be four had she lived."

"Marie." Roy said after the explanation. When they looked confused he cleared his throat and said, "Jocelyn Marie. Jocelyn for hope and she really is a playful thing. Jocelyn means playful. Marie because it means stubbornness. She has been just that."

"Hmm. Playful stubbornness, Mr. Don. I'm sure she would grow up to be a whole lot."

"Here, hand me Jocelyn and you could sleep. I bet you're exhausted." Alexis didn't give him enough time to protest before gathering the little girl up in her arms and laying the blanket over him. She continued as though it was nothing. "I'm going to let her meet Hayley, do you mind? Hayley really is going to have a friend in her."

Roy nodded. He really was tired. He was closing his eyes before he could help it but Chris got one last word in.

"If you find blood on the sheets in the morning, don't be surprised. You just pushed a baby out of your opening that was let's say half a size smaller at the least. Your baby is five pounds two ounces as well. See I knew you were eating junk food or something. It's why she is so energetic. Get some sleep now, we'll see you both in the morning."

Roy did exactly that without complaint.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED.

* * *

><p>FIVE<p>

Rosalie was born just four days later. Chris had jokingly said he blamed Roy for the early birth but also stated that she didn't scream half as loud as he had. Roy would have been offended as well if he hadn't knew the man just loved to be sarcastic. He himself was trying to create a schedule so that his own could let him sleep. It seemed every five hours she let out a wailing cry that made him think of heavy artillery for some reason.

"Mr. Don if you pick her up every single time she cries, she is going to keep doing it until you come and get her. She'll keep waiting until you do that. Remember sometimes a baby just has to cry."

Roy understood for the most part and he wanted to do that as easily as the others seemed to. But whenever she cried her lungs out, he felt his heart ache at the sight. Call him a sucker for the child, he didn't want to hear her crying for longer than three minutes. She seemed to sap it up to. That little brat. He smiled at that. But she is my little brat, he thought with a grin.

Hughes had called one other time after that and it was only to ask what time he was going to get back. Roy let him know that it was going to be a couple of days but he should be there. He thought of a way to get back without the notice of a two week old infant too. He knew a lady on his floor that loved kids because she couldn't have her own. He'd just let her baby sit until he could find somebody different.

"Are you sure Roy? You told me about a month in a half and then you caught some type of worm-"

"It was a parasite Hughes." Roy scowled.

"Of course Roy, same difference besides I just found out the best new ever, you want to hear it? Do ya? Do ya?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT MAES, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR WHINING ALREADY!"

"GRACIA'S PREGNANT! I KNOW A MIRACLE RIGHT? SHE IS CERTAIN THAT SHE IS THOUGH AND ONCE SHE'S BORN YOU CAN HOLD HER!"

"Okay Maes.." Roy felt his heart drop. Ignoring the part of his brain that told him to tell Hughes everything, he knew that he couldn't. Hughes was going to be a daddy again but he won't even know the first one.

Roy didn't know whether to feel horrible or not. He knew that Hughes would probably love the little girl. She's my mistake, the other part mentally interrupted. She isn't Hughes's fault, only mine. She'll be mine to raise and Hughes can have the family he wants with Gracia now that we're out of the way. Roy felt tears coming to the corner of his eyes and quickly wiped them away. He didn't want Hughes to know that he had been crying even if he could pass it on as something else as being the cause, he'd never live it down.

"I'll do just that. You know maybe you could even teach me?"

He could feel the happiness over the phone and willed his heart to shut down. He couldn't love Hughes. Couldn't now and neither would he be able to in the future. It was over as soon as Hughes told him he was dating a girl he thought he liked. Of course he admitted that he probably lost but Roy was the ultimate loser because he fell for the man hook, line, and sinker.

"Of course I will. And I could tell you all about the darling little angel when you are away."

Roy nodded even though he knew the man could not hear him. He felt like he was going to cry. He did cry silent tears sliding down his cheeks without him realizing it. He wanted to admit to the man that he loved him for God's sake! Wasn't anything ever easy? Why couldn't it be fair, why?

"Roy, I'll see ya soon then. Give a shout when you're in town."

Roy let the phone slip onto the cradle. He couldn't find an answer as he gasped for breath in trying to prevent the sobs from erupting. It seemed that Alexis found him that way but that didn't make a difference, she pulled him into a hug.

"Let me guess. Unrequited love with someone? I know it's hard but it'll get better you know? Just think of Jocelyn for now and how happy she'll be when she sees you. Her face always lights up when you walk into a room and she's not even two months old yet. Hayley seems to remember her too. She whines whenever Jocelyn moves her foot. But again, she's gaining even more weight now that Jocelyn is in the incubator with her. Rosalie visited and I swear they have an amazing connection for babies."

Roy knew it was going to be hard when he announced that he had to leave. He didn't want to anymore. It was so hard but he really had no choice. How many people would hate him when they found out he was actually the flame alchemist, killer of women, children, and mass murderer of the Ishvalan race. She sighed as though she knew already.

"I know you can't stay. You were just here so that you could have care provided at first for the pain in your back but you quickly grew on us. We love you Mr. Don. Can you visit at least twice a year? I won't pretend that it will hurt to see you go, but I also want Hayley to continue knowing her sister. I know they don't have the same blood but they have the bond that will always be strong."

Roy nodded.

"I won't ever forget any of you and I'll visit. You may even get tired because I'll visit a lot."

Alexis smiled in amusement.

"Good luck Mr. Don-"

"Alexis!"

Her eyes widened as a boy ran over from the long road way leading from the station, which was a twenty to thirty minute distance when taken by foot. She let out a squeal of joy and hugged Thomas. He seemed happy to see her and a small smile graced Roy's lips. He wiped away the last traces of tears and went to head away. He was surprised when he heard the other townsfolk greeting him to but it was what he said that shocked him the most.

"Those cops were just downright mean. Kept me there even though I insisted I only did it for my little sister. In the end though, they said I was lucky. Turns out the flame alchemist used his connections and got me sprung. I have a lot to thank him for now. Not only did he help my mom years ago when she was caught in the war with my dad, but thanks to him, my sister was born."

Roy didn't spare a second glance. Hughes did what he had asked so he did his job. Roy was far from happy but he was glad that the boy had a happy ending after all.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Ms. Garcia to accept the crying infant. She was willing as long as the baby came with stuff from her own home. Roy provided a spare key to his apartment to which the much older girl wickedly grinned and slapped his behind as he turned to leave. He muffled the yelp, since truly childbirth was more painful than that was. It was awkward for him than anything else anyways.<p>

He was not even a minute into work when Hughes had showed up happily.

"Look here Roy. First sonogram of the little baby. Gracia hopes it's a girl. You know that she was the only girl in her family? Everyone else had boys. She wants to break the tradition and have a girl. If she has two, she'll be very happy."

Roy suppressed the urge to tell him to shut the fuck up and instead nodded.

"This is important Hughes. I'm not in the mood for the stories right now. And besides I'm sure with you in the picture, she'll have plenty of girls." He left out the fact that he had a three month old being watched by a crazy old bat in the apartment across from him.

"Nice, and why would you believe I'd naturally be able to give her girls when I don't have any children?" Wrong you have a daughter smart ass, he thought.

Aloud he said," Maybe it's intuition or maybe a vision. Either way it's your business what you do with your wife, not my fault and I tend not to care."

"But…but Roy. Don't you want children somebody? Babies are amazing! I know you would want one someday and you won't be able to if you don't find a girl of your own." Of course, since you don't know what you did to me you'd say something like that…

"What was that Roy?" Hughes was frowning and Roy shook his head realizing that he muttered it aloud instead of saying it in his head. He winced.

"It was nothing Hughes. Forget what I said."

"Right, what about that weird phone call Roy? I'm no dummy, if I hurt you in some way, let me know." Roy didn't want to tell him. It was his mistake. His only. His sin alone to bear.

"Hughes I was drunk. Either that or high on the medicine they gave me. It hurt to have those parasites removed but at the end, I was fine."

"I gave you the parasites didn't I?"

Roy couldn't stop the smirk from making its way onto his face. He had the mask back in place and he could stop these accursed crying spells that happened after Jocelyn was long out. He swore he could have had depression if he thought about it.

"Of course, who else would kiss that mouth before Gracia was even in the picture?"

The smile was wiped off Hughes face and Roy finally succeeded in something. He got Hughes to shut up without yelling.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant colonel Mustang speaking."<p>

"Hi lieutenant Colonel. Mustang."

Roy sighed. Seemed like the kid was back in the picture and it hadn't even been half a year yet. What was he eleven years old now? If Jocelyn hadn't started walking, he realized that he wouldn't be so irritated. The brat got into everything and it didn't help that Ms. Garcia the miserable old coot started giving her things to chew on. He could have sworn that he saw her chewing on a cigarette once. He needed to find someone else to hire.

"Don't be so nervous. Take a deep breath and relax." He instructed tapping his finger tips on his desk. He remembered that instruction. He believed it had been when he was going into the first thirty minutes of labor with Jocelyn. He silently smirked.

"I'm getting on the 10:20 train to Central."

Roy's grin faded.

"There's an earlier one though."

"It's going to leave."

His grin returned already plotting ways to turn it in his favor. It helped having to deal with Jocelyn on a daily basis. It taught him every conniving trick in the book and then some. He was sure that the brat was going listen to him even if he had to make him.

"If you miss this one, you can go home."

It worked like a charm.

* * *

><p>He housed them in with Shou Tucker after everything that happened. He was right about the plan. The general agreed after the actions that were displayed on the train. Roy supposed it would have been better if Hughes could have dropped the commentary about his wife this, his wife that back when they had talked on the train. He felt sorry that Hughes had been wrong the first time he had announced that his wife was pregnant only to realize it ended in a horrible miscarriage. But she did end up getting pregnant and now she was in fact half way to her due date. Apparently it was a condition on Gracia's side where she was at a greater risk for a miscarriage. Roy tried to forget how he almost had his kid a lot earlier than he would've wanted and that thirty weeks was better than twenty three and seven days like with Alexis.<p>

He walked home after a long day at the office and his chat with Shou. The boys were incredible he had told him. That was no surprise. Roy knew they were incredibly brilliant. That didn't changed the fact that they were still needing him to help them achieve their goal. Brilliant or not, they are reliant upon me he thought. He thought briefly about the boys' babysitter skills but decided it wasn't something you threw on an unsuspecting twelve year old, especially when the said kid didn't even know Jocelyn.

"Dada."

Roy smiled and opened the door wider. The little lady was definitely walking early. Eight months in fact and he couldn't let the pride escape him less he wanted his girl to think he was a pushover. She was bound to be smart as well. A papa for a flame alchemist and the father that worked for intelligence. How bad could that be?

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

She talked about a bunch of things he couldn't understand for the life of him but he tried to listen anyways as she babbled excitedly. He lifted her up and noticed a smudge on her nose. Her dark green eyes glistened and she hugged him with a squeal.

"You're too happy my little lady."

She nodded as though she understood.

"What have you been teaching my girl?"

"She knows the art to fine cabbage now. She'll eat it raw if I asked her too."

That statement had him backing away from the woman slowly. Whatever he had to do, he would make sure that she had a proper babysitter this time. And not one that made her eat raw cabbage just because.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED. Present Roy/OC.

* * *

><p>SIX<p>

He heard that Ed had gone off to Maes and Gracia's house due to a birthday. He heard that Ed had turned twelve. Better than him being eleven he thought. Jocelyn was sleeping against him. Her arms were tucked in but her legs were against his back and would have made him move her had he not cared about her need for his warmth as she slept. He was off this day and he wanted to use it to be with his baby. The sooner that Ed had gotten his State's certification though the better it would be for everyone.

His leave was canceled so he doubted that he could see Ashley and the others liked he had hoped so much. He told her that and she laughed saying that Hayley learned a new word. He listened eagerly to the stories of how Rosalie was just learning how to stand and Hayley was already crawling. Roy felt bad that his daughter could already walk although the little brat hadn't cared much for crawling. She had learnt to sit and stand but never mastered the art of crawling yet. He told Alexis this and she screamed into the phone.

"It's not fair Mr. Don! Your Jocelyn is a smarty pants that means. Don't take her for granted and meet a nice person that would be able to love her. Kids need two parents. If they only have one, then they are going to grow up to have bad relationships."

"Tell me about it, my mom was an alcoholic and my dad worked too much," Roy mumbled but she heard every word.

"See and that is why your people skills need work. I see that you do well with Jocelyn but not everyone is a soon to be one year old."

Roy noticed the snow coming down outside and sighed.

"Hit me with a bat then. I doubt I could connect with many. I don't understand them nor do I care as long as I know they don't mean anything to me."

"Funny you told us to hit you when you were having Jocelyn. Thought you were going to die too. Anyways you know that isn't true. If you gave up that day, my Hayley would have died and you would have been alone when you went into childbirth. People respect you for standing in and trying to be there for me when my own husband was in a similar state."

"I didn't do much," Roy tried to downplay it.

"Sure and Jocelyn isn't getting into the glitter."

"Glitter when did I tell you I-JOCELYN WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ART!"

The only thing he heard on the other line for a while was Alexis's giggles.

* * *

><p>The picture was in his face before he could stop him. He was surprised to see that she didn't look like Maes very much. She didn't even have his eyes but he hid the relief beyond trying to see what was similar to the child he saw every day in his own home. He found nothing and smirked. Jocelyn was the exact opposite of Elysia was it? Where Jocelyn had raven black hair and dark green eyes, Elysia had sea green eyes and blonde hair. Both girls had the majority of the looks from the ones that gave birth to her but unlike this baby, Jocelyn had a darkened version of Hughes's eyes. Elysia seemed to be pretty calm though compared to Jocelyn as well so he didn't know if it had to do with the environment the way they acted or if it was because of the different genes.<p>

"Nice. Cute. Now I have to work."

"Brat, Ed took the exam and passed. The least you can do is show some sort of support."

"I gave him a lead. He's thrilled."

Hughes glared.

"Yeah, the research in Tucker's mansion after he basically killed his own daughter!"

Roy winced when he mentioned that. Poor Nina he thought. His twelve month old was safe in bed when that had happened and he was so sure that she would never suffer like her namesake. Abuse was a common accordance amongst children these days it seemed. Very sad and it happened regularly. Usually in the homes of parents that were poor or had less education.

"He needed to go through that stuff. If he doesn't like it then he'll have to suck it up because this is the military and if he can't follow that then-"

"Then what, hm? You gonna make him quit before he starts? I know you Roy. I know you very well and there is very little you could hide from me." He hid the biggest of them all for a whole year now, basically Jocelyn but he wouldn't tell him that.

Grabbing Roy by the collar of his shirt, he leaned in but the other man turned his face away. Maes sighed before trying to get him to look at him. It was a very fruitless effort from the start because the man was stubborn and Maes knew this too. He knew a lot about him since the academy days and knew that Roy often was misunderstood. He thought he was helping him all those years back. Well, let's just say that Roy was a mess right after the war. If he hadn't stopped the man, he would have attempted the taboo or shot himself, whatever the man felt he wanted to do at the time.

"Listen you punk, you shouldn't make Ed do something like that. Don't you know what that could cause in a boy like him? He saw a death and he's still just a child Roy. Would you be happy seeing your kid doing that job when they went through that?" Roy froze and Maes got the opening he needed.

He pressed his lips against him making Roy really stiffen now. He was surprised since it used to bring comfort so he could talk to the man and he would be calm about well anything. He noticed him trembling and let go of him abruptly.

"Are you okay Roy? I'm sorry, you usually calm down when I do that. Did I go too far?" Roy seemed to snap out of it at that before letting out a small sarcastic like laugh.

"You're out of your mind Hughes. I'm fine. I just don't have the feelings for you I used to have and you should stop doing that. You have a family. I'm just your best friend not someone you could fuck on the sides."

Hughes didn't look happy with that remark but Roy had had enough. Throwing his arm around the man, he laughed as though it was a joke only he understood before swiftly letting him out of his office.

"Don't forget to call sometime when you want to hang out. I'm sure I have some free time in the future but you need to call. Don't be an old stick in the mud." And then he closed the door behind him.

His smirk dropped from his face and he frowned. It was the hardest thing he did just then. Harder than his decision to bring Jocelyn to Central knowing that she would somehow someway be discovered later. He slid down until his back was against the door and drew his knees against his chest. He felt his heart shatter just now. The tiny shards of his heart broke into more pieces at admitting that to Hughes. He was lying but he had to make himself believe that because if he couldn't then he wouldn't be able to be friends with the man at all.

He just needed to find someone else was what he needed to do.

He found a guy by the name of Devin. He seemed nice at first. He even helped him with the cooking since he was horrible at it himself and would have ended up getting take out. Jocelyn seemed to think so as well. It crossed the line when he called her a little brat that should be with another relative and out of the way that Roy dropped him like a sack of potatoes. After that he dated women as well as men just for the dating aspect and told himself that Jocelyn didn't need another parental figure nor did he need to find somebody special for himself. A cheap fuck was all he needed.

"Jocelyn ate some cabbage soup while you were away. It was delicious."

He bet it was. He made a sour face when the woman turned away and quickly gathered his one year old from the woman and ran to his own apartment before she could slap his behind like she usually did. He sighed in relief when he was in the confines of his own living room and settled Jocelyn down to color on the table only pausing her long enough to put down newspapers so that she didn't get any crayon on the hard surface by accident. The phone rang and he went to answer it leaving Jocelyn to her own devices.

"Hello."

"Roy how are ya?"

Roy smiled serenely.

The recent man he started dating was a lot nicer than the others he had fucked so he had gone on three dates with him. Hell he was far from loving the man but he knew that Mike wasn't bad. He couldn't accept the fact that he didn't have kids though because he saw him with his own a couple of days ago. Like it mattered to him because he had a small child of his own.

"I'm fine Mike, what's up?"

"I decided that you and me should go sightseeing. Come on I know you would love to see the stars."

"Well it's not that. I have Jocelyn with me and I know what ends up happening."

Mike laughed at the other end only confirming what Roy had thought.

"Okay, I have a sister that loves kids. Whenever you need someone to babysit, just leave Jocelyn in her care. She is guardian of my kids anyways because apparently me and the mother are bad parents. Don't know why either but I have a little boy named Eden and another kid named Elijah. They are two and five years old. Isn't Jocelyn one?"

"She is. She was born four days before New Year's. Four a.m. actually on the 28th of December."

Mike seemed to be smirking through the phone.

"And what is the bad ass military man doing with that friend?" Roy frowned at the sudden question.

"Nothing, he's exactly that, a friend."

"Sure," he mumbled and Roy didn't like what he heard.

"Come on Mike, I'll take Jocelyn to your sister and we can hang out. But you better make it up to her because she wants to spend time with me too you know."

"Of course, of course. While you're working I could take her to the park."

Roy nodded even though he knew Mike couldn't see him.

"It's a damn set deal then."

* * *

><p>It wasn't fun as Mike had led him to believe. In fact, all they did was go to the fields on the outskirts of Central to look at the stars. Jocelyn was definitely asleep at the moment but unlike when he was at work, he couldn't call her and tell her goodnight. Mike was rougher than he normally was as well. His bites and licks were harsh and when he entered him, he didn't hesitate to slam into him. He only sped up when Roy told him that. Mike also went four rounds holding his wrists above his head when he complained that he was taking too long to just fuck him.<p>

"Is that all I am to you then? Stop whoring yourself around Mustang. I'm pretty sure your little lover boy would hate to know how you've become and would take Jocelyn away in the first instance. Stick with me and I could provide anything for you. I love you."

He didn't say anything to that but had let Mike have his way as well. He couldn't very well turn down the man that was helping him forget Hughes couldn't he? Smirking, Mike shifted Roy's legs on his shoulder before plunging in again bringing a groan out of Roy.

"You better be wearing a fucking condom if you're going to cum this much!"

"Relax, it's not like-"

"You want another kid like Jocelyn? Thought not, get your dick out of me and slide the condom on or leave it out and masturbate like any normal man!"

Mike looked confused but took out a condom and did exactly as he asked. Roy wasn't going to be having another child anytime soon so it was good that he caught that. It only took one drunken night with Hughes to get Jocelyn. He wondered what it would do to him if he ended up with another kid? He mused that he would be trapped with Mike after all because Mike knew of his situation and promised not to breathe a word.

"Fine but don't go with anyone else. Give yourself to me okay? I could give you the whole fucking world if you asked."

After a pause Roy slowly nodded.

"I'm expecting you to take Jocelyn to the zoo tomorrow. I'd go too but they have that murder case-OH GOD, LAST ORGASM AND I MEAN IT!"

Mike simply shrugged before taking the condom off and situating himself at Roy's head. Roy seemed surprised but Mike simply guided his mouth to his still bursting member. At his look of confusion it was apparent that Roy had never done something like this before so Mike simply smirked.

"This is foreplay. You know how you let women suck your dick. Well you're going to suck mine." Roy hesitated before allowing himself to do so and Mike almost cummed right there.

He was irritated that Roy hadn't learnt this already though.

"Here just suck it okay? Really do I have to teach you everything. What did that guy do with you?"

"He just fucked me, he was drunk so what do you-"

Mike quieted him by putting both palms on Roy's face before sliding his member in and out. Roy was gagging on it but he decided that the man could handle it. With the looks he had, he was surprised that the higher ups hadn't taken advantage of him as of yet. Generals loved someone this good looking sucking them off. It made them feel good about themselves. He knew because his friend had been a general before he murdered his baby. Now he was simply a man with no home because he ran off to avoid jail. He had made the child with one of the officers below him though as well. Not that he agreed that the man was in the right for murdering the small kid, but he also heard the kid was spoiled. Mommy must have been a real sucker for the kid. He released his seed in Roy's mouth and then pulled out of Roy's mouth. The man began to vomit in the bushes much to his annoyance.

"We have a lot of work to do if you're vomiting after one simple blow job."

The only reply he got was a wet sounding cough before more retching. He smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it would come and pass. You'll get used to it."

Roy highly doubted he would.

* * *

><p>It was tiring the next work day but Ed had come looking for any leads available. He brought up the murdered women case but Roy told him to finish going through the research first. When he was finished then he could consider it. Like he would though, the kid was too young to be put on a case to catch a killer. He couldn't see himself doing that for Jocelyn even if she were twenty and he wouldn't put that on a twelve year old boy.<p>

The phone rang in the middle of the conversation.

"Mustang."

"Ugh, you make it seem like a bad thing. All she did was-"

"Of course."

Since Ed was tapping his foot in annoyance, Roy thought it best to bring the conversation to a quick end which wasn't easy. Mike certainly loved to hear himself talk and he had to remind him of a certain somebody that was working while his daughter was wanting to have fun with the animals. Of course he didn't mention anything that would cause Ed any suspicion. He couldn't afford even Ed knowing his secret anyways.

"Bye." He turned back to Ed without an explanation and instead mulled over in his head what he was about to say. "Oh, Edward, I know it's bad timing but I have to also remind you that twelve year olds don't cuss in public."

"Shut up colonel shit, I'm in the army. You can't just expect me not to-STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! YOU KNOW I WOULD BE CURSING YOU TO KINGDOM COME IF YOU DID THIS YOU BIG SHIT!"

"I guess it's better than me being small then, huh?" Roy's simple comment sent Ed over the edge and caused a laugh to rip from his throat. Ed did entertain him really much and he was cute when he was mad.

Wait. Did he just say cute? He backed away from that comment and decided he needed to drink later. He couldn't be thinking that, not about Edward Elric the pipsqueak alchemist that was fourteen years his junior! He would be considered a pedophile besides he didn't have those feelings anymore. He only was capable of a fatherly love so that must be what he was experiencing with Ed. He smiled again before becoming more serious.

"Either finish the job I gave you or turn in your pocket watch, I don't have time to deal with you today."

Even though Ed seemed angry, he never expected that he would do such a thing. He needed him to succeed. Roy mused that he would be back. Kids always did the most dramatic things before listening. He guessed that Edward would just have to learn his lesson. He sighed before picking up the phone again in annoyance.

"Mike I don't care what you're jabbering about! If you want to talk later, I'll come to your house and-"

"Uh, Roy. It's Maes." Roy was silent. He didn't want to believe that he almost blabbered out his secret to the man. He closed his eyes.

"Hey Maes, how's it going?"

"Found a new man in your life? I'm glad. I was almost certain that you would never find anyone after me. When you told me that you thought you were beginning to have feelings for me those years ago I knew we took the game too far. Remember the objective?"

"Yes Hughes, I do. After all this time I always will. We played the game of love because it was apparent in the academy that we would never find it. I didn't know how to love and you didn't think you wanted it. So we fuck each other while occasionally fuck others to see who would lose the game by falling in love. If one of us falls for the casual flings then we lose but if it's with the other, we are the biggest loser. It got us through the academy years and the first few years in the army." And it gave me Jocelyn he added silently.

Maes seemed to be on a roll today.

"I know it was horrible now that I thought about it. I mean I took advantage on a man that was messed up because he came from a messed up home. But it got me Gracia and we would have never had Elysia if we hadn't played the game. Thank you Roy, you're the reason I got this loving family." You also made Jocelyn not like you would know, Roy thought.

"It's okay. I met a man and he seems nice." Roy said aloud.

"That's nice Roy. You're not letting him take advantage of you right? I just want you safe okay. I know how you could be when you really like someone. You do the funniest things but when they hurt you, you take it really hard. Don't do anything stupid and if you hadn't already, don't let him be a meaningless fuck."

"Okay Hughes I'll make sure of it."

"And bring him to dinner." Roy gaped and was about to reply but all he heard was the dial tone on the other end.

Why, oh why did people have to have so many hidden agendas? He would have pondered on that thought more except that Hawkeye came in with more paperwork and the talk with Hughes was forgotten in his whines.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED. Present Roy/OC.

* * *

><p>SEVEN<p>

There was a bruise on his cheek.

He would've noticed it had he not been distracted by being late. Jocelyn just didn't want to get up and it was made worse when Mike said to just beat her. He gave him a look that said if he put a hand on her, he'd do something about it and then turned to dress her while she continued to doze. Mike whined the entire time saying that it was stupid that he would spoil the girl although it was known that he didn't even pay attention to that. Mike was the worst attention seeker there was and when he noticed that he didn't hear a word he said, he hit him. It got Jocelyn crying and Mike profusely apologized but he ignored it in favor of caring for the now sniffling child.

"You don't love me! What would you do if you broke up with me anyways? Huh? I know that you would just whore yourself away!"

Roy tried to ignore it but after reassuring himself that she was fine, he left her out in the car for a few minutes and put his arms around the pouting man. He really was nice when he wasn't in a mood and he loved his daughter as well he reminded himself. The man relaxed and traced the reddened cheek, a token from his anger earlier.

"I'm sorry baby. Just don't leave me, I can't ever leave you."

Roy nodded.

"Don't worry, I know you didn't mean it."

Mike seemed almost reassured and pressed his lips against Roy's, smoothing back his hair and trying to make his way all over Roy's body. The man groaned when he noticed what he was doing but Mike ignored him. He finally pulled him to eye level and put his own tongue in his mouth, making Mike's eyes widen in surprise. He pulled away with a smirk and went to leave but was pinned on the wall before he could even try.

"Come on, she's in the car. What could happen?"

"I'm not having sex with you while Jocelyn is out there!"

Mike scowled.

"Come on, I'll even use a condom if you're still whining about that. I doubt what you said was actually the truth." He was more determined than ever now it seemed to pull Roy's clothes off of him.

"You don't think I had Jocelyn? It is the most painful thing I've experienced, other than that it would be the complicated case of bronchitis I had. I could have sworn I would have died."

Mike smirked again.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that. I'm sure everyone else would deny the fact that you actually had her. Her mother ought to have been proud though. She is cute. I mean if I wasn't doing you I might have turned to her. Funny thing is, I'm not very much into toddlers but there have been one case-"

Roy groaned before going slack. Mike seemed to be gloating now as he was free to pull his pants down and then his boxers without any resistance from the other man at all. He pushed his fingers into Roy's mouth without warning and then shoved them into his entrance, scissoring his way through. He may be a down right bastard but he still cared about not hurting Roy as much as he could prevent it. Roy still winced when he slammed his way in but calmed down enough to moan when he hit the bundle of nerves. Mike continued to hit that same spot and Roy couldn't help but let out squeals of pleasure. He quickened the pace and released himself inside before pulling out. Roy looked at him and glared.

"You said you were going to use a condom."

"Don't worry what is the worst that could happen doll?"

If there was one thing that Roy hated more than baby face, it was the nickname doll. Glaring, he pulled his boxers and pants back up before going back towards the car. Great now he was going to be feeling what they just did all day, he thought idly. Mike ran up to him and ran a hand through his hair before claiming Roy's lips again.

"I do love you, you know."

Roy nodded.

"I know."

"You love me too right?" Whatever Mike was looking for must have gotten him severely disappointed because he shook his head and turned away.

Roy felt terrible because he hadn't said anything about it. It was loveless on his part but it wasn't all that bad to him. He liked the feeling of being loved, he just couldn't love him. Noticing that Jocelyn was still in the car, he quickly went and checked her over. She seemed fine so before he could tell him anything, he found himself in the passenger seat.

"I'm going to drive okay. I can take Jocelyn to the beach."

Roy felt safer taking his daughter to the babysitter's himself especially after the admission that he'd touch his daughter the same way Mike touched him if he hadn't been willing. He winced when he remembered the words uttered only about five minutes ago. Mike finally sighed.

"I do love you, ya know. You may not love anybody but Jocelyn but the heart learns every day. It learns new things. You'd be surprised by how the heart could learn to do such a thing. It could be completely shattered and all it takes is somebody's love to do that." Not your love, Roy thought to himself.

"Jessica wanted to do something with her today already," he lied. Mike seemed to buy it for the time being.

He may have insisted on going with him but he hadn't once asked about a recount of what Jessica told him. He must be scared to find out what I know about his kids' situation, Roy mused. He hadn't known a thing but if he was making threats like that about his daughter he could finally see why the man wasn't allowed to see them so much.

"You're late sir. Fullmetal has been here for a good twenty minutes."

"Right, send him into my office."

When he turned to face her, he noticed that she had gone quiet and gave her a questioning look. One that was returned until she suddenly noticed that he knew she was staring at him. She quickly cleared her throat and saluted him before leaving to do as he asked.

Fullmetal was in there before he could even count to ten. For a short kid, he sure was fast he mused. He smirked thinking of all the ways that he could make him flustered. It was just so cute. He noticed him give him an odd look and had to prevent himself from frowning. He couldn't have the brat worry about him. He already worried over the brat constantly. He idly wondered if the Fullmetal kid was this obnoxious in a relationship but quickly shook his head. Bad thoughts, he had to get rid of them. There was no room for that especially since it would make him a pedophile. He had a two year old for god's sake.

"Edward stop the shit."

"Stop demanding me-you actually called me by name. Are you sick Colonel?"

Roy shook his head before adapting a smirk that he knew Ed would hate and sure enough the kid seemed to get mad.

"Ed why do we waste all of this funding on your wild goose chases? Where's the stone huh? Leads turn up nothing. Ed, where'd you go," he made as if he was looking for him and then leaned over giving him a bigger smirk if at all possible. "Oh there you are my mistake. I couldn't quite see you there behind all my paperwork-"

"IF YOU EVER DID YOUR PAPERWORK WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS ISSUE!"

He didn't care what anybody told him. Messing with Fullmetal was fun.

* * *

><p>He promised Alexis that he would visit soon. He was transferring to East and Mike admitted that they should maybe separate for a little while, have a break. He did however seem to think it was a good idea to give him a black eye when he had asked if it meant that he had just dumped him. Apparently Mike didn't want to let go of him for long. The make out sessions were just as rough if not more since he was heading away soon.<p>

Biting and licking down his neck, he seemed to be savoring it for this was the last time in a while that they would be having intercourse. Roy was just lucky that his daughter was in a different part and couldn't hear it. Mike slid down and massaged his buttocks getting a startled gasp from Roy.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush. You wanna top tonight? You are always complaining about having no condoms anyways."

Roy thought about it before nodding. He wasn't exactly new to this since Hughes had let him top once in a while as well. He was just out of practice. He started by light nibbles and kisses down his neck and chest down to his navel. Grabbing a lotion bottle he was about to slick his fingers when Mike grabbed his hand. Startled he looked over only to see Mike smile.

"Just get in there okay."

Roy nodded and did as he was told. Mike moaned below him while he continued to thrust at an even pace. He slowly worked the speed up much to Mike's annoyance but once he found what he was aiming for, he started slamming into him much like Mike always done to him. He released and slid out lying beside him whilst trying to catch his breath. Mike let out a hearty breath.

"Not all it's cracked up to be huh? It's hard work being on top."

"Which is why I usually prefer the bottom anyways." Roy mumbled from his position. Mike just snuggled closer.

"Who ever thought you were so good anyways. I thought you never topped."

"I was with girls for some and I did top occasionally. Just when they thought it was good ya know? It's nothing to worry about anymore. You don't have any competition."

Mike nodded.

"I better not be because I'd probably be jealous as fuck."

Roy silently agreed, willing him to not touch around his eye for the next week until the bruise faded. He was always jealous and mean. He was happy that he slept in his shorts even when he had sex because Jocelyn often came in with her blanket and laid against his back like she used to do before Mike was introduced into their lives. Her raven black hair came in rivulets down her back and ended where the shoulder blades met. She seemed to be more like Roy than anybody would admit because like him, she slept on her side with her mouth slightly open.

Mike saw this and suppressed a grin. The brat was always sneaking into bed and he bet if he threw her out, Roy wouldn't be too tolerant with him. He did keep saying that if he touched a hair on the innocent child's head, he'd be out the door before he could say sorry. Seems he cared more about her feelings and life than he had even his own. He knew the buttons to press to get him to do things as well. He smirked.

This ought to be fun.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Don, what a pleasant surprise."<p>

Jocelyn ran and fell into Hayley. She would have been laughing had she not bumped her head. Hayley just helped her up and Rosalie seemed absent. Jocelyn and Hayley ran off to the sandbox leaving the adults there to talk. Roy just smiled at the sister-like qualities that they already showed. He winced, holding his side but that didn't stop him from trying to reassure Alexis that he was fine. She seemed worried after that though.

"So how has life been treating you?" Roy asked.

Alexis sighed.

"Matthew is doing good. We can't have any more children it seems though because all the other ones end in miscarriage. He wants a son too but it looks like I could never give him one."

She trailed off and Roy frowned. She just wanted to have one more baby and they couldn't do that. He doubted that she could even afford to try something to get pregnant. Shaking his head, he shook it to get rid of those thoughts. It wasn't the fact that she couldn't get pregnant, it was the fact that she couldn't remain that way. If he remembered correctly it happened before Hayley as well. He let himself smile a little.

"You probably thought Hayley was going to be one as well. Don't worry, you'll get your baby. I have faith in you and even if it's another little girl, you have nothing to worry because your husband seems to love the kids no matter what."

Alexis smiled.

"Surprisingly you can be a suck up. But that's true. He only wishes he has a son but if it were another girl, he would love her as well."

Roy nodded grimacing and doubled over as another wave of pain hit. Alexis didn't want to ignore that and helped him up. She quickly turned to Jennilyn and relayed that she was to watch the smaller kids so that they didn't do anything that would hurt them or get them into trouble.

"What?" Roy whined. It turned into a moan of pain and Alexis was glad that she went with her gut.

"You're going to see Chris of course."

He didn't complain and Alexis knew that it was bad if he wasn't even doing that. When she brought her hand to the door to knock, Beatrice was already opening it. She saw the man and let out a delighted squeal before frowning.

"Is he okay Miss Alexis?"

Alexis didn't want to worry her so she nodded and was about to explain that he only had a tummy ache but it seemed that gaining a year had made her smarter for she let out a long sigh before turning to Roy herself.

"You know Mr. Don, you have a lot of stomach aches. Is it going to give us another kid like Jocelyn? I got all her pictures you sent hanging up in my room."

Alexis tried to keep from giggling. Supposedly what her daddy told her had stuck to her mind that when adults had stomach aches they seemed to have kids. She shook her head realizing that Chris would have fun explaining that to the child when she were older.

"Daddy, Mr. Don is here and he has a stomach ache!"

Chris was fast and helped him into the same spare room he had been in a year and a half ago. Roy curled up ignoring the two talk. It was hard to imagine that he would be in so much pain but he was. Chris finally stopped the talking to examine him. He had already ruled out appendicitis, gallstones, and kidney problems. Sighing, he took out an ultra sound and his eyes widened in shock. Beckoning Alexis closer, he whispered something to her before turning back to Roy.

"Hey buddy, we're going to give you some medicine to make you sleep. It will relieve your pain though. Don't worry though okay. And in the morning we'll change the sheets for you."

Before Roy could ask what anybody meant by that, he was given the medicine. It was fast acting and before he knew it, he was already dozing off.

* * *

><p>When Roy woke up in what seemed like a couple hours later, he noticed that it was dark out. It was more than a few hours. He shifted and his eyes widened when he felt something cold and wet. It was a cold realization when he found it to be blood on the sheets. His heart rate started to pick up and he threw the blanket off him only to see a big puddle.<p>

What the hell was going on?

Chris was in not too long later and seemed to read him well despite not seeing him for a while. He smiled sadly.

"Well what did you expect Mr. Don? You need to plan things better. I'm just glad that Jocelyn didn't end up being like that. Could be you are more stressed than you were before or-" He cut himself off seeing the man flinch when he went to show reassurance.

He frowned at that. The only people that he knew flinched away were those used to a good smacking upon the head and it wasn't like this last time. He was more verbal about things as well. Now he stopped complaining and took things as he was told. What have you been up to to this point Mr. Don, he thought and couldn't help but exhale a large amount of breath he had been holding.

"Can you explain why you just suffered through a miscarriage? You had Jocelyn just last year and if I had to guess you'd be just about three months, maybe about sixteen weeks gestation although you're barely showing."

Roy looked surprised but other than frowning didn't say anything.

"Damn it Don we do care about you! Look how you helped us. You helped us without any second thought and we're trying to do the same. We're your friends so just tell us what you've been up to since you left here the last time." He seemed to be at the end of his ropes now but couldn't be blamed.

"I have been dating, probably why I ended up this way as for what I've been doing, mostly boring work in the office. It's always sign this, sign that. Don't slack off-" He stopped when he realized what he meant, his eyes going as huge as saucers. "This was a miscarriage?"

"Of course it was. You have complicated pregnancies. The last one was premature herself. This one couldn't hold on though and died before it even left your stomach it looks like. That blood there isn't yours, it's the baby's."

Roy looked uncomfortable with the blood still being there so Chris helped him up and handed him a towel and clothes. Looking thoroughly confused Chris just nodded with a smile.

"Take a warm bath and then come back, I want to talk to you about something." Roy nodded and did as he was told. It was when he heard the door closed that Chris frowned.

This wasn't a simple case of miscarriage after all and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. In fact, he knew there was more going on than that. And if he didn't get the answers from him, he really did think he could let him just up and go. He'd come back worse for wear.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED. Present Roy/OC.

* * *

><p>EIGHT<p>

He was still bleeding in the morning.

If it had been lighter, Chris would have just passed it off as normal but miscarriages weren't supposed to cause this heavy of a bleed. Especially since the sheet was stained red. He just thanked God that he protected the mattress from getting soaked as well. Alexis was watching Jocelyn and even though she could tell that the girl was worried, she had Hayley and Rosalie to keep her company and away from the situation until they took care of it.

Beatrice would come in at odd times during the day so he had to lock the door whenever he planned to do something. He decided he ought to check to see what was going on down there since the bleeding wasn't letting up. Roy didn't like the idea any more than he did but wisely shut up and removed the clothing. And just like he had done when he was checking the dilation when Jocelyn was born, he stuck a gloved finger to check if it was dilated at all now. He was impressed that he could fit both his fingers in there. So it was still about five centimeters.

He sighed.

"We're going to have to move this along. It's a normal procedure done usually after miscarriages. Mostly if it's incomplete or if you're bleeding too heavily. You're doing the second one. I'm going to give you an antibiotic okay? It's going to prevent infection while I take care of this."

Before he left, he was surprised when the man let out a whimper.

"So the baby really is dead right? If it is then what caused it."

"Stress. Lots of it and the fact that you'd already be an complicated OB." He sighed again. "Come on."

The procedure took about a good hour and a half. After Chris just sighed before leaving the nurse to help clean up the rest. She knew that he couldn't accept the fact that this was happening only just after Jocelyn had been born the last time he had visited. True he skipped a year and Jocelyn was going to be two but still, this was the man that gave Alexis a new outlook for the future. Gave people hope to carry on. It was just so sad that this man would have to go through with this.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll have plenty more if you-"

"It's fine really. I won't be doing anything risky anymore anyways."

She nodded.

"Okay, just rest up and remember to keep a pad for the spotting. Yes I know they are for women but suck it up man, you just got a procedure that isn't normally done on men."

Roy just made noises at the back of his throat before shifting into a more comfortable position.

He was about to fall asleep when Jocelyn ran in and squeezed a hug out of him.

"Papa, no papa. No baby!"

He smiled before nodding.

"Don't worry Jocelyn you're still my baby."

She smiled and then got under the covers with him. Roy didn't mind although he hoped that the bleeding wouldn't get heavy again. Watching as she fell asleep, he stroked her soft baby fine hair. He may not have wanted Jocelyn in the beginning but now he couldn't imagine life without her. He let himself drift off to the steady sounds of his daughter's heartbeat.

* * *

><p>"You'd think that this place would be less crowded when it's snowing!"<p>

Ed and Al were once again traveling a good portion after a lead they were following went bad. Of course the lead hadn't been something they had gotten from their colonel but nonetheless it was something and it ended up being another dead end. Ed wondered how the colonel was doing anyways. He knew that the man wasn't doing well the last time he saw him if the bruise counted for something. He also knew that Hawkeye was very worried about where it came from. The last time he visited the office it had looked like somebody had visibly beat him into unconsciousness. Normally Ed wouldn't give a shit but the man was strong and somebody that he looked up to. To be having problems like that wasn't good.

"Ed what are you thinking about?"

Ed watched his brother with curious eyes. The boy didn't know what it was that Ed picked up on but then he also had a innocence that he kept despite the human transmutation. Ed wanted to keep it that way too so he wasn't sure if he should tell him. Besides, he was sure the colonel would do something about it. Why am I always thinking about the man anyways? He thought it was weird since he told the man he couldn't stand him. Well he is cute…He shook his head of those thoughts and chose not to go there. So what if he thought that way about another man! So what if he hadn't thought about that with even Winry! This was the colonel damn it and he wasn't going to chance that!

"Oh brother look, it's the colonel!"

He turned around and sure enough the man was there. He was sitting about a thirds way down and there was a little girl with him. He smirked. Of course the guy had to be here. When wasn't he watching him and he had to spice things up by bringing a child so that it looked like he wasn't.

"Hey colonel shit, what are you doing here?"

Ed didn't waste time going closer and even took a seat opposite of him with a small smile on his face. The man looked bored out of his mind and Ed was surprisingly happy not to see any form of a beating there on his cute face. He blanched and tried to erase the thought from his mind. Instead it only made the small girl with him giggle. He glared at her but she gave him such a sweet smile, it reminded him of what it would have looked like had the colonel smiled instead of the smirk he usually gave him.

"What a surprise seeing you here but of course I just probably couldn't see you above all the other passengers Fullmetal."

"WHAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A TODDLER!"

The girl was laughing and he didn't know whether to be angry with the small child or be happy about it. She was an adorable little girl, but looked to much like the man beside her. He settled for glaring at the colonel hoping that he would get the point to stop teasing him.

"Honestly Fullmetal, it isn't that bad. Jocelyn here is not even three feet tall yet. You beat her by almost two feet, but be careful because she's still growing and she'll pass you by sometime-"

"DUMBASS I'M STILL GROWING!"

"Brother," Al said with a sigh. Did this always have to happen when they got together? Al thought they should at least be nice once in a while.

"Hi," Jocelyn waved and Ed stopped the tantrums just to look at her for a second before waving back.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this jerk," Ed told her. "What'd he do steal ya from a park?"

And since children were one not to lie, Jocelyn shook her head and said in her cute little baby voice, "He my papa."

At that the colonel glared at her while Ed and Al looked at him in shock. Who the hell would have thought that he had a child let alone an innocent one. He stopped though and with a sigh shrugged before turning to both of them.

"Now you know who she is, don't go telling everybody. Nobody knows about her and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Is it because she could also pass as Hughes's?" Both Ed and Roy ogled Al in shock. The suit of armor just sighed. "She has his eyes if you noticed and while we can't say she isn't yours, her eyes are too much like Hughes's as well."

Ed glared at Roy while he bit his lip and looked around to make sure that there wasn't anybody around. Gulping he turned back to them.

"Definitely don't tell that man!"

"WHAT!" Both Ed and Al said in shock and Ed added, "So how could she be both yours and his?"

Roy sighed and saw that the stop was coming up. He beckoned Ed forward and Ed found himself going red when he found Roy's mouth near his ear. He didn't know why the man doing that had gotten that reaction from him but he decided not to do anything about that at the moment.

"Come over and I'll tell you but nothing better come back to the man," he whispered and Ed quickly nodded.

Jocelyn laughed.

"Lookie a tomato!"

Ed glared at her and Roy just trapped him in a headlock.

"Come on Ed, she's a little itty bitty toddler. She doesn't know what a blush is and if she did, well she's two years old."

Ed was released when the train came to a stop and he mumbled, "I know that dumbass," but he followed along behind him. He never known Mustang to be without his uniform but seeing the man in the civilian clothes only got him blushing again so he avoided looking at the man for the most part. Al seemed to be clueless as to what was happening but he also had Jocelyn asking him many questions like little kids did. She wasn't annoying or anything either but she was a Mustang and Ed doubted she was that innocent as she appeared to be.

They got to a bunch of apartment complexes and Roy took out his keys, shoving the right one in the lock before pulling the knob and opening the door for them to head inside first. Jocelyn had taken an instant liking to the suit of armor and was continuously asking him questions now that she seemed to find that he would answer her to her heart's content.

"Jocelyn, do you want to have chicken or chicken for lunch?" Ed glared at Roy seeing what he was doing there and the man only raised an eyebrow and continued in a harsh whisper to only Ed, "I need to give her a choice somehow and that's all we have unless you can cook fish."

Ed smirked.

"My brother cooks ramen if you want that." Jocelyn excitedly hugged the suit of armor begging for it so much that Al couldn't say no to her even if he tried. Once they had a steaming bowl in front of them was when Roy began.

"It was before Gracia came about and Hughes didn't think he would ever settle down. I don't pretend to know what love is and I don't pretend that I had a messed up notion back then. We played this game anyhow to see who would lose and who would be the biggest loser. The one that lost would be the one who would fall in love with the flings we casually took out but the biggest loser would be the one that fell in love with the other." Roy paused enough to wipe his daughter's mouth with a napkin to prevent the juice from the ramen to get on her clothes. He placed a napkin partially in her shirt to cover her clothes.

"Let me guess, Hughes lost." Ed didn't know where this was going and he glared wondering why they would play such a game. Didn't they knew that it backfired?

"Exactly, he fell in love with Gracia. I was in the war though and the game kind of ceased there but it is what it is."

"But sir, if Hughes lost than what of you?"

"Don't tell me you became the loser," Ed said before Roy could say anything. He nodded confirming his thought. Ed just sighed. "That's what you get for being involved in such a petty game. I mean someone was bound to fall in love with the one they were playing games with. That happened to you colonel?"

"It didn't matter because he has Gracia. He also has a little girl that turned one this year." Ed just glared heatedly.

"That's the point. He got together with her when you were in the war so how could Jocelyn be only twelve months older than Elysia?"

"You know that people tell lies, it's human nature but after they drink enough, they tend to tell the truth. Let's just say Hughes wasn't over me as much as he thought he was and didn't want to hear that I was over him. It was before he even gotten Gracia pregnant though." He added and Ed didn't glare any less.

"He still cheated on his wife you stupid moron. What would you think Gracia would say if she saw that you and him did something like that? And what I don't get is how the girl was born if it was-"

"Sir, you didn't carry her did you?" Al asked interrupting. Ed only laughed when Roy suddenly found his food more interesting than the subject of conversation. Jocelyn was still making a mess despite the fact that she had napkins covering her clothing.

"You had her? Ouch I bet that smarted. Good thing you didn't have her naturally-"

"I did actually. I told myself if I ever do that again, I'd probably die." When Al's eyes bugged Ed only chuckled.

"He's lying. He wouldn't die. If he had the chance of doing that, the doctor would have said no more children."

"How do you know that's not what he said?" Roy inquired with a glare. Al just sighed.

"Because I ain't stupid Colonel shit. If you had problems they'd have taken your baby maker from you. Knowing this I would probably wear a condom if I were in a relationship with you-" finally realizing what he said, Ed's eyes widened and he ducked his head to hide the blush.

"Thanks for offering but I'm already dating somebody. If I weren't dating him though-" he trailed off deciding some things were best left unsaid. Ed seemed to agree.

Once lunch was finished, both Roy and Ed argued and mostly about the fact that he believed that they should wash up Jocelyn for being the cause of her mess. They argued for about fifteen minutes before Al took the girl into the bathroom and gave her a bath himself. Sometimes they acted too much alike and Al knew it'd take a good hour before they stopped their arguments to agree about something, hence ending it. He then stayed in her room to avoid them like the plague.

"I know that you say that Jocelyn was the result of some game but do you love her Colonel? I won't pretend to be angry with the answer but-"

"Ed I do. I love her with all my being. Hughes doesn't matter anymore, it's just Jocelyn." He threw some of the books that was on the couch over into a pile in the corner and then patted a seat beside him. Ed sat without hesitation.

"Do you love anybody else?"

"Of course not. I even tried to stop loving Hughes but to some degree I guess I am still the biggest loser-"

"There's nothing wrong with loving someone you can never have," Ed quickly defended quickly turning away when Roy turned his way.

There was a pause. It was very awkward to be in the man's house and talk about love when the only conversation Ed had ever had about it had been with Winry and he shot her advances towards him down. He couldn't help it, he just didn't feel that way about her at all.

"You ever love somebody you couldn't have?"

The question was odd coming from the colonel's mouth but then finding out he had a kid was weird as well. He hesitated and it was when he found a warm pair of lips against his own that he realized that he wasn't going to answer. He just put his arms around the man and pushed him back onto the couch with Ed falling on top. He sought entrance into his mouth which was quickly granted and then his tongue explored the warm cavern. He almost jumped but just grabbed Roy's hands from inside his shirt and pinned them above his head, deepening the kiss. He broke apart for air and finally found that he didn't care much about kissing the colonel, the man was a good kisser. Roy must have had other ideas.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. If you don't ever-" Ed cut him off with another heated kiss before climbing off him and going back to sitting beside him.

He waited until the man was calmer before saying, "I won't fuck you just to fuck you colonel. You have somebody right now. Somebody that you're dating. If you want to be with me, break it off with him first and remain single for a little while. Let's become friends first before we become something more."

"I like you a lot Edward. I know I shouldn't because you're fourteen year old but I do."

"Not love though?" Ed asked, a small smile playing on his face.

Roy looked over in mild curiosity before smiling softly and Ed found he loved that. He wanted him to do that more. It wasn't a stupid smirk that usually adorned his face either. Those infuriated him because Roy seemed arrogant whenever he gave him one of those. Now however, the smile showed that he was capable of emotion at least. It was a beautiful smile too.

"I don't know about love Ed. I've only allowed myself to love Jocelyn. Are you going to want to wait until I say I love you too?" Ed snorted.

He didn't think about that. How messed up was the colonel with his notions of love that he had to lock his heart away like this? He didn't need to hear I love you for a while though because he didn't know if he loved the colonel yet anyways. He liked him like the colonel liked him and he supposed that was enough for now.

"No not at the moment. Eventually, but not so soon. You should only say that if you mean it. And I don't know if I love you yet. I like you though. I like you too." Roy gave him a peck on the cheek and Ed smiled.

"By the way, why do you have an apartment in the East headquarters anyways? I thought you were stationed at central." Roy just shrugged.

"I'm being transferred here. Another bonus I guess since it further distances me from Hughes. He hasn't even seen this child so keep you're trap shut," he added wagging a finger in front of him.

Ed rolled his eyes wondering if Al heard anything. Seeing Al coming, he pushed Roy's face away from him and got up.

"I think it's time for us to go. Remember what I told you though." He looked over to make sure that Roy understood before smiling and turning to go.

Roy quickly stopped that and turned to Al.

"Can you wait outside for a minute Al, I want to talk to your brother." Al nodded before doing as he was asked.

"I like you Ed. Really, really like you. Promise me you'll stay safe because I know how you could be."

Ed glared but Roy quickly swooped in for another kiss. He got his cheek.

"You're cruel you know that," Roy complained.

"I'm not kissing you until you're single. So remember your promise alright. And don't walk into any more walls," Ed added with a frown.

Roy just nodded with a yawn. Ed gave him a peck on the cheek and ruffled his hair much to the man's annoyance. He smirked himself. He liked Roy's hair, always did and feeling it now, he knew he wouldn't be able to get enough of the feeling.

"Bye."

Roy just nodded.

Once Ed was outside the door, Al sprang up on him.

"You shouldn't do that brother, the man doesn't seem to have a normal notion of what love is supposed to be like. You could love him and he still wouldn't know how to return it correctly. Don't say those things either if you're just pretending to want to be with him-"

"Al you have Winry. I don't pretend that I know you like her just like I turned her down knowing that she once liked me. I like Roy and I told the man I like him. I also told him I wasn't going to do anything until we knew each other more and he was single. Single being the most important thing."

"Good job brother. I shouldn't worry then. I thought he was going to take advantage-"

"I can't believe it though." Ed had interrupted Al and the suit of armor just stared at him. "All this time the man had a daughter with a man that only cares for him like a brother or so I have always thought. Do you think Hughes still has some feelings for the colonel because I doubt that Roy was the only one to fall. It couldn't have been or else we wouldn't have the child as a result in front of us."

"Ed you think too much. I believe that Mr. Hughes cares about him a lot I just don't think he means to care about him like that. I also think that the colonel has a mixed up notion of love. He probably never got it."

"He probably hadn't come from a very good home." Ed mused aloud. He went to the phone causing Al to quicken his pace. Ed was about to call Hughes and ask, he wanted to know more about the man who claimed to like him, but at the last minute decided against it.

"Come on Al, we have to head off that new lead I have."

It successfully ended the current conversation but as they headed back to the train station and got onto the next available train, the only thing on Ed's mind was the mind blowing kisses they shared. He moved a hand to his lips and smiled just thinking about it. He missed Al's sigh and the way the suit of armor just turned to look out the window. He did tell the man that he didn't know if he loved him but thinking back on it now, he really did. One thing at a time, he told himself. Roy would eventually come to fall too, wouldn't he? He admitted to liking him and not the one he was dating so it had to mean something.

Al continued looking outside but couldn't help but think that Ed was setting himself up for heartbreak. Please don't fall for the colonel so much that you end up breaking your own heart, he thought. It was going to be a long train ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED. Present Roy/OC.

Violence is in this chapter.

* * *

><p>NINE<p>

Mike came over one month later as Roy was feeding Jocelyn. The little girl stiffened when the man was within the radius of vicinity but seemed to resume eating if to appear normal than anything else. The man was smiling about something so Roy just handed Jocelyn her juice. He hadn't expected Mike to slap him. The man was over before and he never done anything to warrant such violence in the last week even. He wondered what it was about until the man spoke.

"What is this I hear about the Fullmetal being in here? Damn it, you need to stop being a whore. Are you a whore?" He remained silent not wanting to make Mike any madder than he already had been. He just continued. "I got my kids taken away from my sister you know? Supposedly Even and Elijah aren't supposed to see me. I'm gonna kill my ex-wife!"

"He colonel shit not whore." Roy's eyes bugged at hearing what Ed would constantly tell him being repeated by a two year old.

He groaned.

Mike didn't think it was funny either because he grabbed Jocelyn's hair and knocked the kid head first into the table before Roy could stop the man. He quickly intervened when Jocelyn started howling, bleeding from a cut on her forehead. He glared at the man before taking a towel and applying pressure to stop it.

"WHAT? YOU WANT HER TO LEARN BAD MANNERS IS THAT IT? KIDS LIKE HER SHOULD KNOW THEIR PLACE! NO SPEAKING WITHOUT BEING SPOKEN TO AND NO SWEARING! I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH THAT BITCH ANYMORE!"

"JUST BECAUSE SHE SWEARS DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY TO KNOCK HER HEAD ONTO THE TABLE!"

Roy put her in her bedroom and placed a kiss on her cheek letting her know that he'd be back before closing the door behind him so that it would only be him and Mike leaving his daughter out of the way.

"Don't hit my daughter Mike. Don't beat my daughter and don't touch a hair on her head-" Mike didn't feel particularly friendly today for he punched him in the face.

He kept himself from screaming out by biting his lip. Damn it, he swore that Mike had broken his nose. He felt warm liquid coming down and knew that he had at the most if not broken it, caused a bloody nose. He grabbed a towel for himself and was applying pressure to it while Mike repeatedly tried to apologize. He didn't care. Honestly, he let Mike hit him and push him around so much that he only crossed the line when it came to his own daughter and the man crossed it today.

"Come on, I love you and you've got to admit that brat had it coming!"

"No one and I say no one, not even me hits my daughter," he meant to say it that way but it came out rather garbled thanks to his nose.

Mike was in a really prissy ass mood today. He grabbed Roy by the throat and slammed his head against the wall. Roy fought to breath since he was incapable of doing so through his nose before he was thrown to the couch. He struggled to breath and fend Mike off at the same time but the man easily overpowered him.

"I'll show you! You think you can tell me what to do? IF MY SONS DID WHAT YOU'RE LITTLE BITCH DID, THEY WOULD HAVE GOTTEN MUCH WORSE YOU ASS! YOU HAPPY? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU'RE DAUGHTER BETTER LEARN HER MANNERS OR SHE'LL GO TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT LIKE THIS AND YOU'LL PAY FOR IT TOO!"

He ignored Roy's cries of pain while keeping his body pinned underneath his. He didn't seem to care that Roy was close to passing out due to lack of air when he pulled him into a searing kiss that left him breathless. He was way too lightheaded to be able to get the man off of him. He yelped when the man had removed his clothes and entered him without any type of lubricant. His yelp was cut off by a need to breath which he wasn't getting enough of. Mike continuously slammed into him and Roy could have sworn he heard his daughter crying.

"MAYBE I SHOULD DO THE SAME TO HER! THINK SHE WOULD LIKE IT? SHE IS LIKE HER FATHER IN THIS REGARD, SHE'S GOING TO BE NOTHING BUT A WHORE LIKE YOU!"

That's when Roy truly tried to fight him. It only ended up in a punch to his cheek leaving him dazed. Mike released his seed inside of him ignoring the fact that thanks to his roughness, he caused a tear and started up for another round. Roy gasped trying to catch his breath until Mike reached his peak a lot sooner than the first time and pulled out.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO IF I'M NOT HERE HUH? YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN TRANSFERRED!"

Roy tried to move but really couldn't. Sitting up caused his vision to begin to fade so he fell back and stayed there, raggedly breathing through his mouth since he was still unable to through his nose. That was when Mike seemed to realize how much damage he caused. He helped him back into his clothes and helped him to sit up. Roy could have sworn he temporarily blacked out because the next thing he remembered he was in a standing position and Mike was holding him up. He swore in his mind when he came to the realization that he probably had a concussion underneath everything else.

"Are you going to be okay? I'll come back when you are calm enough okay and then we can talk. I never meant to hit your kid. I'm sorry." He patted him on the head and Roy grit his teeth to keep from telling him to stop.

He was gone before he got the chance to and once he heard the door slam, he made his way to the bedroom and collapsed by Jocelyn. She just yelped and wrapped her small arms around him. It looked like her cut stopped bleeding. His breathing wasn't better though and he doubt that she was dumb enough not to notice because her crying got worse. He hated himself. Truly did. He got her into this situation in the beginning but he never would have thought that she would have been forced to see such a thing nor that she would actually have been hurt.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered.

"Papa okay. Papa okay," she seemed to be repeatedly asking him that.

He found himself blacking out again because it was sort of fuzzy. The last thing he heard before he passed out was 'Papa don't leave me! Don't leave papa!'

* * *

><p>He came to in a sweat and was more confused. He couldn't even remember what time of day nor where he was. He groaned when he felt a warm compress pressed against his forehead and whimpered. He heard a sigh and wondered who it was who said that. His bleary vision was incapable of making out anything besides blue. His lips were cracked and he licked them in an attempt to moisten it. He made to try to get up never mind the fact that stars started to appear in his vision when he was pushed back down.<p>

"Sorry chief, you aren't in any condition to even move."

He looked over to where he heard the voice in confusion. He knew that person but for the life of him he couldn't know from where for some reason. The person before him sighed and he was in his line of vision but it didn't make it any easier. He couldn't see him well enough. He blinked to try to clear it but it didn't work.

"He belongs in a hospital Havoc. We shouldn't waste time since every second takes away the treatment he needs."

"Havoc?" he questioned where he remembered that name and noticed his voice was shaky. He put an equally shaky hand through his hair and exhaled to try to get enough breath.

"Yeah chief it's me. Do you remember where you are?"

Roy shook his head but stopped feeling the room spin even though it was still fuzzy. The man in front of him sighed and the woman took over. He couldn't place her either.

"Who am I sir?"

He knitted his eyebrows together before suddenly remembering Jocelyn. He had to get to her before something happened. He couldn't remember what but knew it was bad.

"Jocelyn!" he attempt to fight them ended in him vomiting all over his shirt and doubling over to catch his breath again.

"Sir Jocelyn is fine. She's with Black Hayate in the living room. You want her?"

"Chief, do you remember anything else?" He exhaled another huge breath wincing and coughed before groaning.

"Stop Havoc, we need to get him to the hospital."

Roy heard but he knew the words were becoming jumbled in his fuzzy mind. He almost fought them when he felt himself getting picked up. He was about to but he felt a reassuring calm hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We're taking care of you and Jocelyn. You babysitting sir?"

He only managed to hold the vomit in enough to shake his head before he retched all over the other person. The woman only sighed and he heard laughter but it seemed so far away. He whimpered and it stopped altogether. He could barely see anything and when he realized that he didn't know where Jocelyn was going to be kept, he started to fight them weakly until he heard a sigh.

"Sir, Jocelyn is staying with Fuery unless you think she should be with Havoc." He calmed down after that. It seemed like it was anticipated and he couldn't understand what they had meant.

"Ca…can….can't bre….breat…..breathe!" he mentioned and he was unconscious again despite the far away voices telling him to stay with them.

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be alright?"<p>

That seemed like the question of the century. They needed to find somewhere that the child could stay until their superior was out of the hospital. It was a good thing Havoc had been curious to see if the colonel was even in the immediate area and went to check up on him before he went to the headquarters to check in. It turned out that their boss was suffering a horrible concussion, broken nose, and two ribs were broken. He was in surgery to the bleeding from one of the ribs puncturing a lung.

"I think he will be. We need to find Jocelyn's parents though. She should be checked out as well. Call Fuery to-"

"I'm here already. She kept crying and wanted to see 'her daddy' so I brought her here." Fuery answered.

Hawkeye nodded before crouching to her eye level. She was really pretty. She had her dark raven hair tied on the top of her head with a single red ribbon. Her eyes were a pretty emerald color and if she could, she would've sworn they were a shade or two darker than Hughes's but that was impossible because he only had one child and she had sea green eyes. She frowned though when she saw that the child looked a lot like her boss. The child even had his nose and mouth. She was apparently shy when it came to strangers and a cut was on her forehead but no longer bleeding. Hawkeye wanted to know what had happened but refrained from scaring the little girl.

"How old are you sweetie?"

She made a sound in the back of her throat and hid behind Fuery's pant leg. Apparently, the man was someone she wasn't scared of since she hid behind him. She smiled as if to show it was okay and that she wasn't going to hurt her. The child was so timid though that if she didn't know any better she would have believed that she had been abused.

"How old are you?" Fuery repeated and she looked up with eyes that reminded everyone of Hughes before hesitantly holding up two fingers.

He smiled and even Havoc couldn't stop from making a small smile of his own, albeit one traced with worry.

"Jocelyn is a pretty name you know," Hawkeye continued.

She seemed less scared once she realized that she wasn't going to do anything for she stopped hiding behind the other. She still held onto his pant leg and if anything they found it really cute. Hell, the girl had on a red shirt with small pink hearts and a jean skort that reached her knees. Her feet were in little heart slippers though because they didn't get her shoes on her being in a hurry to get Roy to the hospital before he turned blue. His lips already began turning that color enough.

"I Jocelyn Marie."

"You're cute," Havoc commented.

"Papa says so too."

This was where Hawkeye was hoping she'd get an answer. Who was this girl's papa? Who was the girl's mom? Those eyes were a color she hadn't ever seen before and she was finding that it was really pretty. She bet anyone would be jealous of that color. But she didn't offer any other information and Hawkeye didn't want to press it less the girl became less talkative than she was now.

"Where papa?" she asked suddenly and Hawkeye eyed the others knowing they were wondering the same thing.

"Who is your papa?" Havoc asked.

She looked at him funny and Hawkeye held her breath not wanting to know if she wanted it answered anymore. If she said what she began to suspect, she didn't know what she would do. Her frown was enough to make them worry all the way more. She would also have to be crazy not to notice that the cut on her forehead didn't look accidental at all.

"Papa is papa. You took him away," she whined.

Fuery smiled.

"Are you saying the man we took here is your papa?"

She nodded and there was silence. Who would have known that Mustang had a child? They certainly had no fucking clue. The next was going to be a hard question but they wanted to know and didn't want to hear that the one they looked up to was beating his child. They hoped beyond doubt that he wasn't or else they didn't think they could look up to the man anymore.

"You have a nasty cut there, who did it?" Breda asked joining in.

Falman was contacting Hughes at the moment and as far as Hawkeye knew, he was going to be making the trip over. What a surprise that would be when he found out that Mustang had a daughter that was about one year older than his own. She didn't know the child's birthday but noticed that it didn't matter at the moment because now that they knew it wasn't like he would be able to hide much of anything else from him.

Instead of answering, Jocelyn remained silent and Havoc frowned himself.

"Did papa do the cut?"

"NO! Papa hurt too! Papa no did it! Papa never no do it!"

She went berserk to put it lightly. It was when the doctor came up to them that she fell silent again and seemingly tried to hide her body behind Fuery's leg to not be noticed by the big man. Havoc and Hawkeye shared a look. They both knew their boss was pretty much the same way but he wasn't hefty like this doctor and it seemed like she found no fault's in the person that had a hand in making her.

"Well he's going to be fine but may I ask if anyone knows what happened?"

They turned to look at Jocelyn when the doctor asked that but she remained silent. They were wrong about him beating his daughter but somebody apparently beat them both. It became apparent when Havoc goaded Hawkeye into coming with to check on the colonel and found the girl in tears when they answered. She led them to him and it was when they saw his condition that they realized how serious it was and how the two year old couldn't understand that he was possibly falling into a coma and needed a doctor right away because of it. He woke up though momentarily proving that he wasn't in one but that didn't mean he wasn't in one now.

"She his?"

They nodded.

"I want to take a look at her as well. I don't think he was in any condition to hurt the girl but that doesn't mean somebody else did. I mean somebody literally beat the shit out of him."

Havoc nodded.

"We figured as much. He had dried blood in his nose and was barely able to catch his breath. Anything else we may need to know about his condition?"

"Nothing I will say in front of that child."

That silenced them.

Fuery put her up on the table and she cried until the doctor smiled and showed her a lollipop he carried in his pocket in the variety for finicky children like her. She eyed it but didn't do anything so he sighed and handed it to her. He knew that she wanted the candy but she gave it back.

"Papa said no to strangers. I don't."

"I'm Doctor Bryant. And you are?"

"Jocelyn Marie Mustang."

He smiled despite the others shock at it being actually confirmed. He didn't know the flame alchemist even had a daughter but then it wasn't something the man probably wanted everyone to know anyways. There was far too much of a danger especially with all the enemies he probably had.

"We're not strangers now and I'm a doctor. Doctors help. Did papa mention something like that?"

She nodded.

"Papa say doctor helps."

He smiled warmly.

"Where's your mommy?"

"Don't have one. Papa had me."

He frowned at that but didn't call her on it. He would have to examine the patient more but if that was true he was sure it was something that would definitely cause the man to hide the child from existence. He didn't even know if she got her shots or if she did, where she got it from.

"You have your shots up to date?"

Again she nodded.

"Papa did it."

That was even more curious. How would he know what to give her unless he found someone to confide in and gave him instructions when the person could not be there to give them himself. It was truly a miracle if that happened. Nobody he ever knew that was male gotten pregnant before. He sighed before checking her lungs and heart. He determined that she was a little small but it had nothing to do with malnourishment and that she ate well. Her papa definitely was good at rendering care to this child.

"When were you born?"

"Decembor two eight." She answered that in a normal child-like way. He continued to smile despite the gravity of the next question.

"Did somebody hurt your papa and hit your head?"

"Papa's friend hit me head on table. He hurt papa too."

She didn't seem like it was big of a deal so the doctor pretended that it wasn't either. The others were shocked but he gave them a look not to act like that. The child would react to what the other thought about the situation and if she thought it were bad she would not talk.

"Does papa's friend always hit you?"

"No. He hit papa lots."

He nodded. So the flame alchemist made sure that his daughter wasn't harmed and only went off when whoever it was hurt his daughter.

"First time papa's friend hurt you," he said casually.

"Yeah."

"How about papa? First time he was hurt bad?"

"Yeah."

"How bad does he hurt him not including today?"

"He hit papa and punch him too."

Bryant nodded before asking her to open her mouth. There was nothing physically wrong with her nor did she have any bruises on her body as well. He wondered who else the child belonged to if she was born from her papa. It sounded ridiculous and he thought about doubting it but decided to check into it before assuming anything. The eyes were familiar though. He couldn't place it but he knew it would come to him soon. He smiled before turning to the nurse.

"She's going to keep you company and play with you, okay? She'll take you to the play room."

"Yeah."

He smiled and she returned it, letting the nurse help her down from the exam table and took her hand. She was led away before the doctor turned to them and he seemed if anything more sober about this than anything else.

"There's evidence of sexual abuse as well but I didn't want a toddler to know that. Also there's been bruises I found in different stages of healing. I don't pretend to know who 'papa's friend ' is but it's not only his fault that we have a scared little girl here. Mustang is crossing into dangerous territory if he thinks that he could prevent an abuser from hurting her in the future. He got the brunt of it of course but what about another time when he's unable to?"

"You say sexual abuse?"

"There was a tear and now that I was told he had a child I'm going to delve into that. I'd question him right now but he's in a coma. He could've died had he hadn't gotten the help he needed. He'll be fine it all depends on when he'll wake up."

"Fat chance of that. He'll sleep for weeks if it means getting out of paperwork."

Bryant nodded.

"Okay then we'll have to find out who else the child belongs to-"

Falman returned at the moment more than a little put out by the whole situation. Who knew the colonel had a little girl of his own? The way Mustang always told Hughes about there being a fat chance of him ever marrying and giving a woman children, he found out along with the rest that Mustang had a daughter surprising. He saw the solemn faces and didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"Hughes is coming over tonight."

Bryant suddenly frowned.

"When Hughes gets here, tell me I need to speak with him. It's relevant to who the girl also belongs to."

Nobody knew what he had meant by that but nobody else had even thought to reply.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED. Present Roy/OC.

* * *

><p>TEN<p>

"Jocelyn how are ya baby?" 

Jocelyn was beyond crying. She couldn't believe that her papa had been hurt so bad. She hugged him being careful not to hurt him too bad. He had only been up for an hour but she was the only one in here since Havoc stepped out to have smoke and she wanted to stay. She couldn't leave again. Her little mind couldn't hold around the fact that her papa was hurt. He just hugged her closer to him ignoring the pain.

"Me kay."

"No you're not. I know and you don't have to lie to me. I'm sorry." His voice was a whisper because of the tube they had to shove down his throat but since he was breathing on his own after the operation, they had substituted it for a non-rebreather mask over his face. He played with her hair and allowed her to cry. Lord knows she did that enough but he knew she needed it.

"No sorry. Papa loves me!"

Roy nodded with a grin gracing his lips.

"Of course I do. I love you with my whole heart baby and just remember that."

She looked over to see that nobody was coming through the doors before hugging him again. He returned it with a sigh and kissed her forehead, tracing the cut with guilt. He didn't like it when she was hurt. She seemed to understand, and yet stayed clear of the bandage on his nose. She also tried not to hug him tightly knowing there were bandages on his torso meaning he was hurt there too. Roy just smiled at his daughter's logic.

"What's going on?"

"I told doctor man. I said papa's friend hit and punch papa."

She looked scared and Roy did frown but only for a second before hugging her again. As far as he knew, she did nothing wrong and needed to know that. He pecked her on the cheek and then on the forehead again to let her know that.

"Papa, they say you sleep until weeks later but you up now." He nodded understanding the translation. 'They said he shouldn't be waking up for at least a few weeks but he woke up earlier than expected.'

"Papa loves you so much Jocelyn. Never forget that."

She nodded with a smile but it dropped when Havoc returned and saw that he was up. He came over not knowing whether he should slap the man he looked up to until he understood the gravity of what he did or the irritation was finally relieved. Whichever one did the trick Havoc was willing to try.

"Papa up," Jocelyn said trying to release the tension in the room.

"I see that sweetie." He turned back to Mustang with a glare. "How could you allow yourself to put Jocelyn into this predicament sir? Bad enough that you got hurt but what if whoever it is did the same to her?"

"Havoc I'll talk to you, you know I will but not in front of Jocelyn. She's too young to understand what you mean and she's not at fault. You're going to make her feel that way if you yell in front of her like that."

Of course the man was going to get out of that. But Havoc saw the one point was correct. He shouldn't bring up fights in front of children. It only had been a day and he was up but wasn't going to be out of the hospital it seemed for a while. He still had that concussion and it seemed like there may be fluid buildup. Even though he was awake and knew who he was now, he had periods of forgetfulness and still threw up. They woke him up every hour when he fell asleep and he was irritable. They were getting ready to do a CT scan of the head.

"My apologies sir, but why not tell people you have a daughter?"

"I'm no Hughes, I am not the type to go around gushing about my little girl no matter how much I love her."

"You could have told us. When was she born? I know she's two and she was born on the 28th of December but where? And why keep her from us? She said that you gave birth to her which I know had to have been a lie on your part-" He stopped seeing his look of surprise and Havoc looked surprised as well. "You had her that way?"

"No," he replied a little too quickly but before he could ask Edward was there.

"You know when I told you to break up with that dipshit I didn't know it would end up with you in a hospital-" Ed stopped seeing Havoc and that Roy looked even more irritated. "Oh hey Havoc. How's the colonel doing?"

"Ask him yourself, he's right there."

Jocelyn got down and ran over to Ed, bringing him down by accident and attacking him with hugs and kisses.

"Daddy Ed how are ya?"

Ed's eyes widened and Havoc's cigarette dropped from his mouth. He didn't have it lit because of Hawkeye's threat but now, he was slack jawed wondering what the hell was going on. She then turned to Al and hugged his huge metal arms. Al seemed happy that the girl wasn't scared of him hearing that she was afraid of the others until they had proven less dangerous. It could have been that both Ed and the colonel were fighting with each other that she came to the conclusion that they were safe. That and no matter how mad he was, Jocelyn knew he wouldn't hurt her papa.

"I'm not her daddy Havoc."

It didn't stop Jocelyn from pouting though and he had to go through with the fact that he hurt her feelings while trying to convince Havoc that the colonel wasn't a pedophiling pervert.

"Havoc can you leave the room." Havoc saluted and left while Ed gave Al a look figuring Roy wanted to talk to Ed alone. Al took the hint and lifted the child onto his armor where she situated herself onto his shoulders with a happy laugh.

Once they were out of the room, Ed glared.

"Please don't say anything Ed. They can't know the truth. Hell Jocelyn doesn't even know who it was that had a hand in making her. I don't want him to ever know and I told you why-"

"Roy you got the living shit beaten out of you. It was your boyfriend, was it? Damn it I told you to wait until you were single before there was an us but I didn't say to get beat up and put your daughter in danger! You see the problem shithead? Whatever you do has consequences for her."

Roy nodded feeling tears in the corner of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. He didn't really want Hughes to know though. He'd hate him! He never told him even when Jocelyn was learning to walk and he had the chance to many times. He could have brought it up but he was afraid. He didn't want to lose her and Hughes had Elysia. Why couldn't he just not tell Hughes? He best not touch his baby.

Ed's eyes softened and he raked a hand through Roy's hair before smiling to show he wouldn't stay mad. Roy pulled him down and kissed him, gaining entrance through the boy's surprise. Ed sighed into the kiss but it ended with the tender part of Roy's nose getting hit. Ed smiled while Roy grimaced. It sure was punishment enough so he couldn't see himself staying mad anymore. Ed kissed him on the forehead before hugging him.

"You at least told him that you were done right?"

Roy shook his head.

"What the fuck! Why not? He hurt her Roy!"

"I was kinda being fucked against my will," he admitted in a deadly whisper.

Ed nodded solemnly. He just chose to give Roy a squeeze of reassurance on his shoulder. It didn't pay to stay mad. He was about to go in and steal another kiss when in walked Hughes. Ed quickly back away and Roy tried to sit up further in the bed.

"What happened Roy? What's this I hear about a little two year old girl needing someone to stay with at two in the morning when I'm sleeping with my wife and that somebody beat the shit out of you enough to put you in the hospital for two months as well? At least tell me you pressed charges."

Roy sagged trying to avoid looking into those pain streaked eyes. The eyes that were reflected to him whenever he saw the hurt his daughter went through just by watching him be taken away by strangers just to come here. She had to be so scared too.

"I had a nasty breakup, that's all Hughes."

Ed sighed before getting a cup of water from the pitcher beside the bed and handing it to him. Roy gulped it down before handing it back only to get it refilled.

"Well that doesn't explain her. Where is she anyways?" That question caused him to spill water all down his front and Ed attempted to take the glass away only to have him doused in a little as well. He couldn't blame him though. He sighed.

"Come on Roy and talk to your best friend. Baby face aren't you going to say anything?"

Ed knew that Roy was slipping and it was pretty bad to keep doing this. He wanted to tell Hughes to talk to him when he felt better but didn't think Roy would go through anything to keep Hughes from knowing the truth.

"Hughes I didn't tell you about my daughter because…she's Ed's as well!"

That did it. Hughes paused.

"You and Ed?"

Roy nodded and Ed was too shocked to say anything. He almost yelled at him to tell Hughes the truth. It was cruel to do something like this. But looking at the man, he didn't understand why he didn't tell him from the beginning. Why was he so scared that Hughes knew now?

Hughes didn't look any better.

"Damn it Roy that means he was twelve years old at the time. Are you fucking sick?"

"I like him Maes. You told me once you can't control who you like sometimes-"He trailed off realizing when it was that he told him that.

Hughes looked at him curiously.

"I don't remember saying any of that Roy. You could be in trouble though. That's no excuse to hold back telling me you have one. How did this happen? Why?"

Roy wanted to tell him the truth, he did but one look at Hughes scared him into keeping quiet. Ed seemed in shock before going out of it enough to shake his head to Hughes.

"What Ed? Tell him nothing and have him make a repeat of another child? Elysia had been born out of love whereas it took-"

"DAMN IT HUGHES, JOCELYN IS THE RESULT OF YOUR DRUNKEN NIGHT WITH ME!"

He suddenly realized what he did but the damage was already done. Hughes looked totally shocked and he knew that was why he didn't want to tell him at all. If anything to avoid breaking Hughes's heart like his own was already. He whimpered and turned away to avoid looking at him only to have his face roughly grabbed. He tried to pull away holding up his arms to expecting to be hit out of reflex when he felt the grip relax a bit.

"Asshole, I only have one daughter. Tell me the truth."

Roy didn't say anything and Hughes let go of him completely but not before forcing him to try to look at him. Roy flinched and tried to keep his gaze from any part of Hughes's face only to feel a sting from a tiny slap.

"Whose daughter is she?"

He just whimpered from the fear and Hughes sighed before shaking him. Ed couldn't take it anymore and pulled him away from Roy. He didn't want to see the man break down just like he knew Hughes didn't want him to either. He sighed before turning to Hughes seeing as how Roy didn't want to say a thing.

"She's yours," Ed answered for Roy. "Supposedly it was some drunken night I guess and she was born later in December. Funny isn't it that she was born twenty five days after the day yours was born."

"But I-this can't be happening." He stopped when Al returned with Jocelyn who was excitedly chatting about whatever it was that she was holding conversation in. She stopped though eyeing him with curiosity before running to Ed.

"Daddy Ed I saw birds."

"How the hell is this girl anything like-"he paused seeing the emerald green eyes a lot like his light green ones. He found himself almost tearing up and knew that it wasn't a lie.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile that reminded him of how Roy often did back in the academy before the war. He honestly loved that smile so damn much that he had wanted something with the man. He brought up the game to make sure he knew that they would be nothing other than best friends who fucked each other occasionally.

When did this miracle happen though? When did Roy somehow come to carry his child and before Elysia was born? He felt himself feeling faint and fell into a chair in front of the bed. He was lucky that Roy was trying to make himself small so that people wouldn't look at him because he was pissed as hell. He thought Elysia had been his first child, he knew that Roy didn't like the fact that he often brought pictures of her even from within the stomach but if he had any idea.

"Roy when I first showed you the sonogram and you said something, how old was she then?" Roy seemed to flinch from the question making Jocelyn climb up onto the bed and hug him.

When he failed to answer, he picked the little girl up despite her struggling and shoved her into Ed's arm giving him a look to get out. Ed would have gone against him but saw that Jocelyn was beginning to cry and it wasn't such a good idea to disobey at the moment. Al followed him out and when he heard the click he pressed forward and asked again.

"Six months."

"I don't honestly feel sorry for you. You gave extra pain to yourself by keeping her from everyone. How long did you think you could get away with it? Why did you? I knew that your mom messed you up but I didn't know you took after her. Yeah, your dad was worse because whose dad ignores the cries of a child and works leaving them home alone with an alcoholic mother? Roy that just proves you can't raise a child. You don't have the mental capability to-"

"I've been raising her just fine. This was an accident, I already told you-" He yelped when Hughes squeezed his torso to prove a point.

"You want your daughter to see you like this again? Do you want the darling toddler to end up going to school not knowing what she'll find out later in life? What if she comes home one day and her darling papa is murdered because the only thing he could think of is keeping his daughter safe? No one is your keeper Mustang but again nobody is ever innocent! But we try to keep them innocent as long as we could and you are failing your part. You want her to get hurt? It may not be just her head this time. Your loving boyfriend may get annoyed and take a leg and just squeeze and twist. Do you want that, answer me!"

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT THAT HUGHES!"

"How long has the abuse been going on? How long was your little girl hit? How long were you?" When Roy didn't answer, he tapped him on the head losing patience with the man who had stubbornly not told him a thing about the child he knew nothing about but fathered.

"A year! Jocelyn wasn't hurt though, this was the first time! I swear on my little girl's life that he wouldn't normally dare!"

Hughes nodded.

It seemed like he did what the typical male did, and that was basically threaten the little girl to control Mustang. He glared wanting to know who did it. For Roy to be really beaten up, he had to have had low self-esteem for a while. And not like when they went to the academy either. Because then it was just a shyness that Hughes was able to get him to overcome. He was a bright boy and with the determination he was able to win over favors but not like now. He was really really down.

"Roy," he let out a long sigh. "I don't hate you but we'll have to talk about Jocelyn. I want to see her too you know. Maybe you should send her to Central until you get some counseling-"

"No," he whimpered. "Don't take her away from me, I'll die if you do."

He glared.

"I'm not Roy and threatening to kill yourself isn't gonna help."

"I'll do it if you take her away without second thought," he continued. "Why do you think I didn't tell ya about her?"

"I don't know Roy why don't you tell me," Hughes gave him some leeway really wanting to know the reasons and why. He wouldn't have done anything to take her away had he told him in the beginning. Was this man Roy had been seeing made him think that way? Hughes wouldn't know and didn't know if he wanted to know all he had done.

"You were with Gracia and I didn't want her to come between you. It was rocky in the beginning and I knew she didn't like me much although she's gotten better about it. Then if you both loved her enough you probably would have taken her away from me. I did what I felt would make both of us happy. I also thought of giving her away but when she was born I found I couldn't, I loved her too much."

Hughes nodded.

"What drunken night was it that I took advantage of you?" he really was curious about this. Roy never told him about him doing anything to him.

Roy kept quiet and he saw that the man wasn't in the best condition. He sighed and stroked his forehead watching him flinch. He gritted his teeth really wanting that man's name. Such a horrible man he had to be to do all this. Sighing, he hugged him lightly and Roy finally lost it. It looked like the emotions just built up because he refused to deal with anything and this one last thing finally broke it for he finally started to cry. Hughes was just glad he showed something. He waited until he saw that Roy was in a fitful sleep before letting him go.

"Damn Roy, what happened?" he asked him in a whisper. He thought that Roy could tell him anything, he even thought that Roy realized that as well. Take his kid away? Roy should've known he would have never done that to his friend. "I wish you never had feelings for me buddy because if that never happened you would have been able to love somebody. If you loved somebody you wouldn't have been in such a messed up relationship."

He continued to stroke his head knowing he couldn't be heard but felt maybe, just maybe he should do what he suggested. Roy may feel upset at first but then he would get better with time. Hughes would let him visit her as well, he just needed to concentrate on breaking up thoroughly with that damn asshole and get some counseling. The only question was who would take care of Roy to make sure he didn't go through with his threat? He smiled again when the thought went through his head. He would make sure Ed made sure to take care of him. He did mention liking Ed and he was damned if he thought he'd allow Roy to be by himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past Maes/Roy. Current Roy/OC. Eventual Roy/Ed

* * *

><p>ELEVEN<p>

Ed exhaled deeply, holding onto the small child as she cried. She didn't want to leave her papa alone again but the man wouldn't let her stay. Papa was hurting and she didn't want to leave him. Ed smiled and handed her a cookie. She threw it and tried to go back to the room. Ed caught her and fought to keep her there. He sat down with her on an outside bench by the edge of the hospital. Nobody was around and he could keep her occupied.

"Papa need me."

"No papa needs to talk to Mr. Hughes first."

"I want papa. I want him!"

Hughes was done before he knew it. Jocelyn was asleep by then, sucking her index and ring fingers which oddly enough was cute. It was also something that a child normally didn't do but Ed was glad she was different. Hughes smiled seeing that she was sleeping and moved to sit beside Ed. They sat in silence for a moment before Ed finally couldn't take it.

"What's going to happen Hughes? Is he going to lose her like he thought he would?"

Hughes frowned realizing that Roy must have told Ed a lot about this already. He wondered if Roy ever mentioned his family life. If Ed knew he doubt the boy would think of Roy wanting to honestly get points by helping him into the military. Roy didn't have a happy home life that was for sure but he didn't stay and that seemed the only saving grace although a lot of bad things had happened that could have been prevented.

"He's not losing his daughter. He'll still see her." He frowned when Ed snorted and continued. "Ed I want him to get help. He needs the help and I know both him and Jocelyn won't like it but in the end he'll benefit. I wonder did he tell you about his home life at all."

Ed was surprised by that and shook his head mindful of Jocelyn. Hughes smiled. That girl was really precious. She was and he went two years without knowing her too. Roy knew her best so he would be relying on him a lot as well when it came to her.

"Roy didn't have a happy one as you could probably imagine. His mom drank a lot and his dad worked all the time. I bet you could imagine since your dad wasn't a big part of your life and thanks to him you became an orphan." Ed looked about to protest so Hughes held up a hand. "He's not around so you are one. But unlike your mom who raised you, Roy's hit him constantly. He was in the hospital with bruises and often had some very questionable injuries."

Ed looked down at Jocelyn sadly. How could a mother hurt her own child? How could any parent? He wondered why anybody would ever try. Couldn't they see how they couldn't fight back? They relied on the parent to do things for them and seeing Jocelyn as he had, he knew that Hughes possibly knew that Ed thought this.

"My favorite," Hughes told him sarcastically. "Was the one where Roy almost died. Roy's dad didn't give a shit what his mom did and one day she happened to kick him very hard in the stomach. When she wasn't kicking, hitting, or hurting him in some way, she would ignore him so maybe he felt that when she was doing that, she was showing love. He didn't know honestly. His dad didn't show him anything but I was led to believe that he spanked him a couple of times when his mother howled enough about how their 'good for nothing son' was too much for her to deal with. She died in child birth though along with his younger sister which Roy did witness. Roy was four and he very well looked two because his dad was a workaholic and when his wife died, he just got married again. Who do you think it would have been?"

"Not another child abuser I hope." Ed felt sick. Who would kick and hurt a child like that?

"It was worse. She once pushed him down the stairs and when he didn't get up she put him in bed. He almost died. They have records like this a mile long. When he was six she force fed him stuff that made him extremely lethargic and then she'd use him as a punching bag. She had another kid and threw it in his face how the child was better than him. He was malnourished and made fun of constantly. Finally he had an aunt that got custody of him but he was already ten. The better amount of his childhood was being beat and getting sent to a hospital. Don't tell anyone either that I told you this because his coworkers probably have no idea. He doesn't want anyone to know that he was once a helpless child at another's mercy. He got the counseling for it though to know that it was his parents in the wrong. His dad is still alive you know?"

Ed hadn't known.

He was so sickened by anything an adult could do to one child in their young life. He was used to this? Going to a hospital and seeing that he was getting beat within an inch of his life. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth and didn't know if he actually wanted to ask the question that popped in his mind. Hughes seemed to sense it because he looked more grave. He didn't want it answered aloud so Hughes just sighed.

"They do say that those abused as a child have more of a chance of being either the abuser or victimized when they are older. Roy to my knowledge never told me of any sexual abuse as a child. But he also told me once that his mom thought he was bad as sin and had him tied up while she put soap in his mouth. Made him eat half of it and then he almost choked on his own vomit. That he told me the first year at the academy. He thought I'd be disgusted but truth was I couldn't stand knowing that a mother would do that."

"Who's the father?" Ed gulped down the vomit he knew wanted to make an exit. He couldn't stand knowing this much.

"He is a famous doctor you know. He changed his name so Roy took his Aunt's last name. I am sort of glad knowing they don't share a name even though they do share blood. I never did allow Elysia to see that doctor either. Most people respect him because of his success but there's some who hate him. I know Dr. Knox that pathologist can't stand him and that's because he let his daughter die."

Ed finally threw up in the bushes while Hughes held onto Jocelyn's snug form. He didn't want Ed to truly know all of it, he meant for Ed to just get a better understanding for the decision that Hughes came to when he thought that Mustang needed help. Ed seemed to get it better though but he possibly told too much.

"How'd she die?"

"Her mother suffocated her to death and threw her body in the woods. The girl was about Jocelyn's age, maybe a little older. They found her body about eight months later and by then it was skeletal remains. The mother claimed an accident and the father got the best attorney to get her off. Roy was old enough to know what she did to the girl and I don't think he ever forgot that. Even now, he makes sure not to hit children at all. He hasn't laid a finger on her has he?"

"No, he doesn't. She could be swearing and he wouldn't even use soap. He'd probably tell her not to and she'd nod and say yes papa. But she won't do it again because he would ask her not to."

Hughes nodded with a sigh of relief.

"Now's different though. He got himself in an abusive relationship and he needs help to break away from that. It's a good thing that we found out about Jocelyn when we did because we don't want her seeing this. Roy never had an innocent childhood nor someone to really love him. His dad, Dr. Kolt, doesn't give a damn to know what became of him."

Ed nodded.

"I guess I could understand to some degree why you would want this to happen but what about Roy? He's going to be really put out with your decision."

"He said he would die if I did that but that's beyond the point. He needs help and he can't be alone because I'm taking her to central with me. There's no doubt about that. I missed two years thanks to him and no past can excuse that. I'm getting two months out of that and he's going to call every day to check in. He'll see a counselor, psychologist or whoever would help him and I get a status report. He's doing fine, I'll send Jocelyn back every other week so that we both get equal time-"

"That would just mess her up though. I know you both love her but maybe it was bad that he had to transfer because then you guys can't really come up with something-"

"Listen Ed. We'll run a trial run. We'll get through this. Two months she's mine. Then if he's improving, hell I'll let her live with him as long as I still see her. I just want Roy to get better and stop letting them abuse and use him."

Ed finally nodded.

"I don't like it but I know he needs it. Please don't break his heart again."

"Again? I wish he never fell for me."

"You should've known it would have happened," Ed challenged. "Play games like you played and you end up falling hard."

"First off Ed, it was all Roy who wanted that. He chose to go along with it. I just mentioned it one time and he thought it was all a grand idea. I honestly regret that as well. I knew that messing with someone whose intentions aren't totally pure was wrong. Not that I regret being with him. I do like Roy. I like him but for obvious reasons I have Gracia and he needs somebody else to show him what true love is really like."

"He likes me," Ed said before Hughes could continue. "He told me that he was willing. He just felt bad that I was so young. Who knows maybe he could come to love me."

"Don't let him love you until you are sure you would return the feelings. I care about him as well but that doesn't mean I want to bend him over. Do me a favor Ed. If he does fall and you don't love him, do it gently. I don't think Roy is capable of taking heartbreak like this."

"Sure Hughes. When the day comes I will love him with my whole heart."

Looking over Hughes smiled. Maybe he didn't have to worry about Roy so much after all. Ed was there for him through thick and thin anyways and knowing that, Hughes could sleep easier.

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

"Roy if you are gonna shout the doctor is going to give you a sedative." Hughes warned him.

Ed was heartbroken. He didn't want Roy to feel as though he was being betrayed but it was necessary. He did need help and it wouldn't happen if Roy was left alone. He'd continue to suffer. Roy glared and Hughes didn't look at all like he was scared of the famed flame alchemist. He had tried to lie about Jocelyn but at least at the end he was beginning to grow on the idea.

"Papa, don't." Jocelyn told him.

Roy paused.

"You're staying here baby okay. You'll stay." He hugged her and Jocelyn seemed to like the idea. Hughes only sighed wondering why Roy had to be an instigator. He was like a little kid who was whining because he couldn't get his way. He had enough of it.

"Jocelyn you're going to meet your sister. Roy is going to see a special doctor until then but how's two months with me? I know you'll miss papa but spend time with daddy until then and you can call and talk to papa every day."

Jocelyn seemed to think about it. This was the first he saw of the little girl's hair being down and it cascaded down her back in small rivulets. Her eyes were the only thing he could see that was his even now and he found himself proud of that fact. Eyes were the window to the soul and even though he could tell it was darker thanks to Roy, he had a hand to this amazing girl before him.

"Papa can I?"

Now that she was asking he knew that Roy had a difficult decision. He could say no and watch her pout until he gave in or say yes and do as Hughes had asked him to do so he could see her again. Finally Roy nodded seeing Jocelyn's eyes light up with excitement. He didn't seem to happy about it though but didn't get the chance to talk to him about it since he wouldn't let Hughes stay with him alone.

"You be good okay."

She kissed his cheek and hugged him.

He was definitely better than before. He had the bandage on his nose and torso still but he no longer had problems breathing and it was determined that his head was fine. Havoc and the others visited the other day even but didn't say a single thing to Roy despite the fact that he even asked them questions. They were apparently still mad about the situation. He sighed knowing he'd have to talk to them without revealing too much. They must not have known that he was her daddy yet or else they would have been less inclined to stay mad.

"I be good. You be kay."

Roy smiled and pulled her in for another hug. Ed rolled his eyes before giving her a hug as well and then gave Roy a kiss on the mouth. Jocelyn laughed when Roy glared at the blonde who just gave him a simple look before Al intervened wanting to avoid any and all fights between the two.

"Listen Roy, it's only two months. I deserve two months right? And I want copies of all the pictures you've taken of her including the ones when she was still in your belly. She's mine too. Remember it takes two to make a child not one. I'm in on the decisions from now on-"

Roy was furious.

"See? This is why I don't tell you anything! Now I have to call you up if she wants to sleep over at a friend's house you smart ass bitch!"

"Roy that language is something you shouldn't be using in front of our daughter. In fact stop the swearing and yeah, I would like a call when it's the first sleep over but of course when there's a decision like that, I'm sure you could make the right one and make sure she doesn't end up with some questionable people right? I don't want her being abused. One incident was enough and you being abused was something she shouldn't be seeing."

He huffed and hid under the pillow. Hughes just sighed.

"You owe me two months," he reminded.

Roy just sighed.

"Why can't you just go back home to the daughter you have now," Roy complained. "You have one and so do I. Why couldn't you leave things well enough alone?"

"Well when you're called at two in the morning and told that somebody beat the shit out of your friend, you tell me you wouldn't do the same. I know you're mad Roy. I understand but I want to know her as well. Get better and go to counseling then we'll have joint custody. Ignore everything I say and I'll see about taking her away," He warned. He wasn't going to allow Roy a choice in the matter, he better do as he told him to do.

Roy frowned.

"You can't do that. You don't know her at all. She's been with me her whole life-"

"Look what happened then. If being with you causes that, I'd be surprised what a judge would say. Don't forget the fact that the military has no idea that you even have a dependent."

Roy was extremely angry with that being brought up as well. Ed wanted to intervene but Jocelyn prevented that from happening by holding onto Ed's pant leg tightly. He picked up her and continued to watch them fight with dread. He didn't want Jocelyn to think that was how parents settled their arguments. He grumbled. Sure way to show parenting Hughes, you'll do good with Jocelyn as well as you do with Elysia, he thought.

"Leave what I tell the military alone. You're the one at fault anyways. If you hadn't knocked me up that is. I was only thinking of the best thing and the last time I checked I don't believe in abortion."

"Well how far along were you when you even found out?"

That got Al rolling his eyes but Ed did want to know. Pregnancy was normally a woman thing. How did Roy find out if he hadn't known that fact in the beginning?

"I was six months along. Almost delivered in this small town right away but fate would have it, I met a doctor who knew what he was doing. I had her a month and three quarters later."

Hughes frowned.

"Is that the only time you had a child? It can't happen again can it?" Roy was ignoring him now making him sigh. "Brat I'm talking to you."

Jocelyn glared.

"Papa not brat. Papa friend call him brat to, he not."

Hughes mentally told himself not to call Roy that anymore seeing as how the manipulative asshole must've called Roy that just before a beating. He guessed that was what happened anyways. He didn't honestly know and for the sake of not vomiting all over the floor, he chose not to ask more about it.

"That never happened Jocelyn. He didn't call me that."

"Papa you were sleep. He call you brat then."

Roy nodded suddenly taking in what she had meant. Hughes frowned before eyeing the time. He knew that if he wanted to get onto the next train that he would have to leave soon. Roy just didn't seem to want to part with her even for that long. He owes me though, Hughes told himself mentally. And he was going to get what he wanted or else.

"Come on sweetie. Daddy is taking you on the train to meet your sister."

"Papa go?"

He loved her cute expressions but he didn't want her to all of a sudden make this hard on him. Roy was already glaring but he ignored him in order to get Jocelyn to understand.

"Papa is going to stay here and see a doctor remember?"

"But papa no leave. He never does."

Hughes nodded.

"He'll call. Won't you Papa?"

Roy flicked him off and Hughes sighed. If he was going to repetitively act like a child…

"Leave the room for a moment Ed and take Jocelyn with you. Al you go with them."

Ed just took Jocelyn and went, not bothering to wonder what this was going to be about. He had an idea anyways and Al didn't want to be in the middle of any fight followed not too far behind.

"What the hell Roy? When did you start having temper tantrums like a little kid?" Hughes had waited until he heard the door shut before getting into it.

"I don't want you to take her away though."

Hughes sighed.

"I know but it doesn't matter what you want right now. It's about you getting better and Jocelyn not seeing her papa getting hurt again. Come on and shape up, I know this isn't you. My best friend doesn't act this way."

"Your best friend wouldn't be in this situation either nor would your best friend keep your daughter from you," Roy continued for him. Hughes flinched at the harshness of his words. "Right? You have a daughter already asshole. You don't have to take mine away. I say she's mine too because she is. You don't know her so don't even pretend."

"I never got the chance to." Hughes admitted. "But I never pretended to know her either. I'm going to need your help so I want you to get better. I'll let her come back."

"But only if I see the crazy doctor."

Hughes frowned at that.

"You aren't crazy Roy. Never crazy. It's like the counseling you went through when your parents-"

"I didn't go to that. I went to maybe two and Madam let me stop going. I didn't want to because the person was a quack. My mom was drunk I knew that already. My dad hated my guts and I knew that as well. My baby sister died because my stepmom didn't give a damn. I don't need help understanding that and I definitely don't need help understanding why my boyfriend continuously hits me. He just gets mad Hughes when he thinks I'm not faithful to him. He does love me-"

"See a psychologist Roy I mean it," Hughes just told him clearing his throat nervously. What he heard was pure angst. Something that his friend should have had help for back then. Damn his aunt for believing he didn't need it. "Your boyfriend doesn't love you. Gracia has guy friends that come over to the house. Do you see me beating her when I think she is being unfaithful? No I have the decency to ask her. Why was Jocelyn hit?"

"He said something about manners. He did apologize though. He has children of his own too you know. He loves them as well. Hughes you think I'm crazy do you?"

Hughes couldn't answer him. Although he didn't think his friend was crazy, if he didn't get the help that Hughes told him to get, he was never going to see his daughter again and he for one would make sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED. Present Roy/OC. Mentions of child abuse.

* * *

><p>TWELVE<p>

Ed almost pulled a conniption. He truly did and the only reason he hadn't at the last minute was Al putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He still glared at the nurse who was going on and on about the hot man. He bet they thought he was jealous but he was not at all able to look at that man like that. Stupid nurses!

He stomped into the room noting that Roy was giving him a curious glare and yanked the blanket off, ignoring the man's protests in order to make sure that he was wasn't hurt at all. He found no new bruise that he knew of anyways. There were many and Ed didn't even know the man had all that underneath his shirt.

He finally calmed down.

"Why'd you let that bastard in?"

Roy rose an eyebrow before fixing the blanket back over his form. The hospital was just too cold especially when he was getting an IV.

"I can choose who I want to let in Ed and Mike said he was sorry."

"Well what's his last name, I'll kick his ass!"

Roy just laughed before petting Ed's head to the boy's chagrin. He leant back and handed Ed a couple of photos but the blonde froze a minute, glaring as if thinking that he was going to pull something else on him. But when he looked he had to double check to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Well which one do you think is me?"

Ed ignored the look on the man's face in favor to inspect it more. He wanted to find any clue he could but found himself running a blank. He glared angrily at the man for handing him these photos. He just wanted to make it all the more difficult.

"You should have handed a baby picture of Hughes as well," Ed snapped.

Roy just shook his head, not saying anything. Ed put the photos in his pocket for later keeping since the other didn't seem to need it back and sighed. Didn't Roy know that if he continued seeing that man he would lose Jocelyn? He didn't seem to care at all and that what angered Ed the most.

"Tell your boyfriend you're through with him."

"Okay."

He eyed Roy with disbelief. Why would Roy readily agree with him anyways? He just unnerved him with his ironic ways of saying things.

"Why don't I believe you'll do it? You are infuriating sometimes you know that?"

"Marry me then." Ed gaped but Roy went on as though it was nothing. "I like you and I know you like me. You won't harm a hair on Jocelyn's head so why not?"

Al interrupted both of them.

"Colonel, Ed isn't going to marry someone who is unstable when it comes to relationships. Do what Mr. Hughes said and get help. Then when you prove you can stand on your own two feet-"

"I'm never gonna see my girl again. Hughes took her away. I doubt he would care if I killed-"

Ed sighed.

"You like me, that's true but you don't love me. I won't marry someone who doesn't love me, end of story."

He could feel Al's disapproving look but chose to ignore that as well. He turned and headed out the door not wanting to see Roy's look of disappointment that he tried to hide behind a look of indifference. Al was silent but he could tell the suit of armor was itching to say something. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"What Al? Tell me I was wrong to tell him that. Tell me that I shouldn't give him hope knowing he won't see Jocelyn ever again if Hughes gets word of this. Tell me what to do!"

Al just remained silent. They were outside before Al finally said something.

"The thing is I can't tell you brother to fall out of love with him. I can't tell you to find someone else because I see why you try to help him so much. You fight because you are too much alike. I didn't want this to happen, sometimes I wish you would've fallen in love with another person your age, but as it stands loving him is just going to hurt you Ed."

Ed shook his head.

"You don't get it Al. Roy doesn't get love. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't know how. People fall in love all the time. He loves Jocelyn and never touched her so he is capable of it. He just isn't capable of loving another person at the moment. He'll love me eventually."

"But brother even Hughes seemed worried before he had left. He said he wanted him to seriously see a psychologist even though he had said counseling was fine in the beginning. And he didn't seem so optimistic after that talk before he had left. He kept saying that if Roy didn't do what he said he would never be able to keep custody of Jocelyn."

"That's Mustang's fault then. I wonder if Hughes would really want to take that away. Nah, he seemed to care a lot and he won't totally devastate him. Probably supervised visits if Mustang is unable to do what Hughes had ordered him to do."

Al could only hope that Ed wasn't just lying to himself. He really hoped that Ed found what he wanted even though he had sincerely doubted it.

* * *

><p>Hughes sighed adjusting the sleeping girl in his arms. Seriously this two year old was as heavy as his one year old and that was saying something. But he knew she wasn't malnourished so she had to have always been tiny. Sighing he remembered that she was born early and knew that definitely could be the cause. She didn't even awaken from her sleep when he accidentally stepped on one of Elysia's toys. He needed to pick up the yard he thought.<p>

Adjusting her again, he opened the door and went inside seeing that Gracia was just starting to begin on dinner and his fourteen month old was in her high chair already.

"Who dada?"

Gracia rose her eyebrows and Hughes could only sigh. He didn't know what she would say when he came to explain this phenomenon but insisted in taking the child to the play pen instead. He should have asked Roy what her nap time schedule was since she was out like a light and it was only five. He relented that he would later ask at the same time that he reminded him about the photo copies he wanted.

"Whose girl is that honey? I never honestly knew you to babysit. She is cute though."

Elysia seemed to agree for she prodded and poked her in curiosity causing Hughes to lecture her about how they didn't do that to people when they slept. Not that she understood it and once Hughes turned his back, she was once again doing it anyways.

"Elysia how would you like it if she did that to you?"

"But dada bebe."

Hughes laughed.

"You're the baby Elysia, she's older than you by twelve months even though she doesn't look it," he added with a small smile.

Elysia seemed to find touching Jocelyn fun though because she did it every time he would turn his back for two seconds. Gracia finally picked Elysia up, not wanting the child to wake up. Being a mom, she knew how cranky children could be when they were woken from their naps and this one didn't seem particularly happy if they were to be woken up either.

"Where did you get her from?"

Hughes sighed.

"Roy gotten himself into a jam, hun. I gave him an ultimatum because you know a little bit about him right?"

"I know that his father doesn't seem to want anything to do him and his mother is deceased but she was an alcoholic when she was alive. I also know that his father's third child was found in the woods and nobody ever found out how she really died."

Hughes nodded.

"Roy has a kid Gracia. Supposedly I got drunk and knocked him up."

By Gracia's look he knew she was mad. He didn't blame her because he basically cheated on the woman. Damn it Roy, why didn't you say something sooner he thought. The girl was sweet enough but she was born out of wedlock. What did you plan on doing if nobody were to help you?

"How old is she?" Gracia asked eyeing the small child before her suddenly putting two and two together.

"Two years old. I just found out as well. I know that this is a shock but-"

"Just tell me Maes, it was before I found out I was pregnant right? Because I wouldn't be able to stand it if she was conceived after I was finally able to give you a baby. You know that I have had problems and it would be really cruel-"

"It was before honey. I'm not cruel. She was already six months old when we found out about our little one. This here is Jocelyn by the way. She's staying here for two months or until Roy shapes up and gets some help. He also has some restrictions namely staying away from the man that we'll stay instigated a couple of issues. You think he would honestly want to get better seeing as how this isn't doing anything for Jocelyn."

"She could stay here. I'm just happy you're truthful to me."

Maes found himself smiling despite himself.

"Of course, I love you Gracia. Roy is my best friend but you are the love of my life. Please don't be upset though that Jocelyn has now become a part of it as well."

Gracia took one look at the sleeping girl though and nodded her head.

"I could find it in my heart to love her as well."

Hughes smiled. That's all he had wanted to hear.

* * *

><p>Ed was beyond wits end trying to help the drunken man to his apartment. Come to think of it, he couldn't really remember they way because it had been the man next to him to that took him there in the beginning. Damn, the first day he's out and he pulls this. Ed couldn't blame him in a way. It had been two weeks and Hughes was not happy with the man. Supposedly Roy thought it a big waste of time to get a professional to help him. Said something about his problems not being that bad anymore.<p>

Ed snorted when he had heard that. Supposedly he did end up breaking it off with with Mike but at what cost, Ed did not know besides the purplish bruise now on Roy's right temple. He wouldn't let anybody get a closer look at it nor would he let them touch it.

"Come on, let's find you a room at one of these hotels."

Roy rubbed up against him in a hug and Ed found himself sighing. Was he really this friendly when he was drunk?

"I like you Ed. Really really like you."

Ed nodded.

"I love you myself. I don't know why some days," he whispered.

Roy seemed to catch that because he let himself grin. He pulled him into a kiss before Ed could stop him and even though he knew it was bad, pushed him against the wall to return the favor. He fucking tasted like the bunches of booze and liquor he had been drinking. Sighing, Ed let go and Roy seemed disappointed.

"I want you Ed."

Ed shook his head at this.

"You want to feel loved. I do love you though okay. That doesn't mean I'll sleep with you and not with you drunk either."

Roy seemed to pause in his steps but continued with Ed following wondering where he suddenly gotten the balance that he didn't have an hour ago. Damn man, making him search for him and then having to come drag him home. Roy finally seemed to remember where his apartment was but Ed told himself that he wasn't going to leave him alone tonight.

He was surprised when Roy tackled him onto the couch and started nibbling on his earlobe. Releasing a shuddered breath he thought of ways he could eventually stop him. He was older than him. Even if that excuse didn't work, Roy was vulnerable and drunk. He was supposedly out of the abusive relationship and Ed was not going to touch him until he remained single and sane for a while. That meant seeking the help that Hughes continuously told him to. It was so hard though.

He could feel his self-control slipping especially since he was so good at this. Ed only been with a man once and being the one in control, he couldn't say how good it felt being on the receiving end from experience but it did. He let out a surprised gasp when Roy stuck his tongue in his mouth in a heated kiss. Ed had had enough and flipped them over, attacking his lips hungrily followed by wet trails from his cheek to his throat with his tongue. He loved the feeling of Roy's moans and silently wished to hear the man scream his name.

Was he doing the right thing? Probably not. But that didn't stop him from removing the man's clothes nor did it help that he was moaning that sexy moan that Ed always imagined it would be like. He pulled lubricant out of his pants pocket on the floor and spread some on his finger. Catching Roy in another passionate kiss, he nibbled on his ear before situating his fingers.

"Last chance Roy, I won't let this be a meaningless fuck."

"Do it. Damn it Ed I really, really want this."

Ed plunged the fingers in, scissoring his entrance before plunging his member in. He didn't know how he thought he'd feel being inside the colonel finally. He imagined it often when he found his attraction to the man wasn't so innocent as he would've thought it would have been. Thrusting in and out of the man before him though, he knew that it was better than he had ever imagined. He sped up getting the man to call out his name, moaning when he felt the bundle of nerves being hit. Ed released inside of him and then pulled out, resting on his side seeing that he must have tuckered out the colonel. He was close to sleeping so Ed just smiled a small one before giving one last kiss on the cheek.

"Go to sleep okay. I'll be here in the morning. Since you took up the whole couch though, I get your bed." He was about to turn and do just that when he felt him grab his arm. He had already slipped his boxers back on and was really wanting to get some sleep before Hughes called. He didn't want the man knowing right away what they did though because he would blow a gasket.

"I love you Ed," he whispered.

Ed's eyes bugged out but before he could question him further, he was in a quiet doze. Ed just sighed. He knew the average drunk was incapable of lying and Roy was a honest drunk believe it or not. He spent half the night making him sick to his stomach retelling some childhood memories that Ed believed Hughes never even heard before. He especially didn't want to hear Roy explaining the twisting of his legs until they snapped being described as 'mom twisted my legs one day when she had had enough of me and ran out of sleeping pills to knock me out with.' Really, why would he talk about his mom knowing how much Ed believed that beyond everything, a mother should love their child. That and when he was sober, he never mentioned stuff like that. He couldn't really blame him either. If it were his mom, he'd be devestated.

"I love you too Roy," he mumbled.

He really did and he didn't even know when it was that he fell, but he fell hard.

* * *

><p>"Hey I got good news."<p>

"What is it Alexis? I know it ought to be good for you to be calling me this early."

"I'm pregnant. I'm ten weeks and I have not miscarried yet! Matthew is happy. Hayley said that she wants a younger sister though and she wants to name her. So thanks to Hayley, if it's a girl it'll be Isabella Sophia."

Roy smiled.

He loved the fact that she was facing happiness. She deserved to have the small miracle and he for one hoped that the child would be alright. Maybe he would come to visit after he was done with the episodes of vomiting. It had been a month and it started up just today. He chose not to worry Alexis over petty things though.

"I'm glad for you Alexis. I'm going to Central to see my angel soon."

"Hayley has a field trip for Central soon. Could you show her around when you see her? I don't think she likes the kids in the group much. They are a bunch of egotistical city dwellers whose parents are rich."

Roy thought about it. They only knew him as Mr. Don. What would Hayley say if she found out he was Roy Mustang. Not everybody in the town liked him and he bet that everyone would hate the fact that he lied. Alexis would be rendered sad as well. He was willing to do anything for the woman that remained his friend throughout the years without any hidden agenda though. Hell their girls were good friends despite anything. He frowned realizing he would have to take the girl to Hughes just so they could see her. He hoped that he was taking care of his girl.

"I promise. I love Hayley. I swear I could be an uncle to the girl, I love her that much."

"Just don't do anything dramatic like any more medical complications."

Roy nodded even though she couldn't see him. He sighed happily. Screw the counseling, he was doing better despite the episode of vomiting and the now yellowish bruise on his temple that was shrinking slowly but surely.

"Okay. See you Alexis."

He hung up and smiled which quickly changed into a frown when he found himself turning green. Not again, he thought. Funnily it was almost like when he was carrying Jocelyn and didn't know it but it hadn't been this violent. When he miscarried the other one, he hadn't thrown up at all. He groaned and threw up, bringing bile since he wasn't able to keep the food down.

The phone rang after he he just got done brushing his teeth to get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth. He glared and picked it up after the third ring.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Roy honestly. Do you think it would be a good idea to say that as a greeting? It could be Jocelyn on the phone and I told you not to swear too much."

Roy sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day alone and noticed it wasn't even noon yet. He wondered when Ed was going to be back with the fish. He was just glad that Ed was turning into a runner for him. It got his groceries stocked and the blonde even went as far as to massage his feet. Take that Hughes, he thought smugly. You think you have it good, I'm with someone who waits on me hand and foot.

"Bullshit Hughes I know you didn't call to hear my complaining. I'm coming over there in a month and I want quality time with her."

He heard a disgruntled sound but ignored it. He did what he asked by breaking it off with Mike. He even hung up on him at work but that was because he didn't want his staff telling Hughes what he did. But that was beyond the point as well. He didn't want to seek a professional. He wasn't going to either. Let Hughes be mad, he didn't give a shit.

"That depends. How's the counseling going?"

He knew it. Worried about me my ass Hughes, you just want to know if I'm stable enough. Well I am and you don't have to worry so much, he thought before adapting a cheerful grin.

"Of course. Don't you expect anything less than the best? I broke it off with Mike as well."

"And I heard about the trophy from that encounter. You think that I wouldn't hear what you are getting to Roy? You haven't even went looking for someone to help you. I told you to because I want you to get it in your head that when someone abuses you, it's not your fault. You keep things locked until you're at wits end and you place blame on yourself when you don't deserve it."

"Shit head, I don't blame myself for abuse! My mom never abused me though, it was called discipline."

"Right and every single time Elysia does what little kids do I twists her legs until they fracture so that they can't anymore."

"That had better be sarcasm Hughes. My mom loved me before she died."

"Yeah I know Gracia loves Elysia as well. She doesn't drink to forget the sorry excuse for a man she married nor does she drink to ease the pain of dealing with a child she had never wanted. I know that my wife loves me because she doesn't drink her life away and she accepts me for who I am and for what her child is."

"Dumbass stop doing that!" Roy finally got sick and tired of all the sarcasm. He didn't want to hear this. His mom was sick, she didn't mean to do everything like that to him. His aunt didn't think he needed it so why should he anyways? "Besides madam said I don't need it. I don't want to go and you can't make me Hughes."

"You know that quality time you want with Jocelyn? It all depends on if you can listen to me and do as I ask. As far as the Madam goes, she probably thought you wouldn't want to have that stuff brought back up and let you out easy. It was poor judgment on her part I admit but-"

"NO! Don't take Jocelyn Hughes, I'll try better I swear! I wanna see my baby please. I won't talk like that again. I know my mom didn't love me, I know it. My dad hates my guts as well. It wasn't my fault though! They were bad bad people and I shouldn't feel that way-"

"Roy you're whining now. When did you become such a pathetic mess that you have to whine? Here, I will tell you what, I'll let you talk to Jocelyn okay? Don't swear okay and don't blame her for what I did, alright? I know you miss her but you need the help. It's for your health Roy."

Roy felt himself needing to vomit again. He tried to hold it back listening to everything that Hughes had told him. He was fine. Damn it Hughes why can't you see that! But he was going to let him talk to his daughter so he was at least happy. He dropped the phone to vomit and since he knew he wouldn't make it there, he retched into the popcorn bowl that Ed was eating from earlier. He wanted to save it but Roy knew it wasn't edible anymore. He moaned before getting back on to talk to Hughes.

"Let me talk to her okay!"

"Roy are you okay? Don't tell me you are pregnant because you can't be having another baby. Another baby with a messed up papa-"

"Shut up Hughes I'm not now get me on the phone with MY baby."

There was a pause and Roy almost held his breath wondering if Hughes was going to ignore him until he apologized. He couldn't help but remember the one time his mom was angry that his dad left for a business trip for four days with last minute notice. She had decided to take it out on Roy though and he had only been three at the time. She had tied him up and would beat him with anything hard she could get a hold of until Roy was unconscious. She ignored him though when he cried for her to stop. It was one of the memories he categorized as bad. The good ones consisted of his mom using sleeping pills to knock him out or when she rubbed soap into his eyes and not the rubbing alcohol she kept out for such tortures. He winced at the sudden memories he didn't remember having before.

"Papa, hi papa."

Roy managed to smile despite his eyes brimming with tears. Why did his mom do that? He loved her and she did that to him. Why didn't his dad do anything about his mom hurting him either? He knew every single time she had too. One time she admitted that she thought the news of a slain little girl found dead was tragic and wanted an opinion on what his father would do if their son were to be missing for a long period of time before his mom reported it. The man just gave her a look and continued with his work. Roy felt the tears stinging his eyes. Most of all why was he remembering all this now!

"Roy, Roy are you okay?"

More importantly why did his father just get remarried to another person that hit him? Was it really his fault? He had to have been really bad! He let out a whimper which only seemed to make Hughes even more concerned for he started shouting. Roy couldn't take it, he burst into small sobs. Why didn't he remember all this before? He knew his parents had been cruel but why hadn't he remembered most of what they did when he was younger? He remembered the bad, always the bad but why not the cruel too?

"Roy, I'm gonna come back down there if you don't answer. You're scaring me Roy!"

"Hughes," He suddenly realized with a shock what he had been doing. He felt lightheaded and dizzy, not really understanding what Hughes was trying to say at first. He cleared his head only to hear the last part. "I'm fine. I probably had an extremely short episode. It happens Hughes."

"Not to normal people it doesn't."

Roy sighed already forgetting what he had been panicking about. Hughes was a douche. First he took his daughter then told him he was basically crazy which he was not, and now he thought he was losing it. He didn't want Hughes to hang up thinking he was.

"I had this a lot when lived with my aunt. She was worried of course but it looked like it was going away for a while. I think it was odd that it actually happened. I don't remember a thing about what set it off, do you?"

Hughes didn't want to say. He gulped realizing he had to confirm this with the woman herself and the reason why she let Roy skip out of counseling when he was so young. But maybe just maybe it was because of this. He let Jocelyn have the phone and she was delighted, talking a mile a minute practically telling him everything she did and was going to do. Hughes smiled a little but it was laced with concern. That wasn't the only time it happened and Hughes knew his friend didn't lie about something serious like that. It only made him more determined to get his friend under the special care. Because he hadn't coped with it as a kid, it was harder now. His mind was probably telling him it was okay now to remember and that the trauma was so far away it wouldn't hurt him anymore but Roy had no coping skills. His defense mechanisms consisted of smirking and being a jack ass. He wasn't coping well it seemed now.

When Jocelyn got off of the phone though, he pretended that he wasn't worried. He couldn't worry around Jocelyn because she was a smart girl and would pick up on the mood. Jocelyn didn't need to worry either because for a while the only thing Jocelyn and Roy depended on were each other for the love feeling. And he had a feeling it wouldn't ever go away. It was a bond not bound by space and time. That meant not even he could break it.

Damn, where was Ed? He was supposed to look out for that man was the last thought on Hughes mind before he decided a talk with Madame Christmas was in order.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED. Present Roy/OC. Memories of child abuse.

* * *

><p>THIRTEEN<p>

_"Mommy what we playing today?"_

_The woman didn't answer him, although he didn't think she would. He didn't understand what she was doing but attempted to remain silent and still. That was what she expected of him every day. She hated when his mouth was open and she hated when he couldn't stay in one place. It was too much for his little mind to wrap around but he tried to be a good boy. If he was good, mommy never gave him a second beating. He wished daddy would come home. Daddy never did though. Did daddy not like him? Mommy loved him and he valued that, even if she did hurt him sometimes._

_"Let's play a game Roy. First I need you to stay still…" she trailed off but Roy listened with the nod of his head._

_His mommy seemed somewhat happy. He didn't want her to be upset or else she wouldn't play nice with him. He almost jumped when his mommy placed a blindfold over his head and couldn't help but bite his lip to keep from trembling._

_The woman laughed shrilly at his poor way of hiding his fear._

_"Don't worry Roy. It will be fun. I'm just going to tie you up. I want you to know what playing with fire is like."_

_He nodded and his mommy was finished tying the last limb when a scream tore his throat and he attempted to move himself away from the pain. The woman just laughed more and did it again only in a different location. He didn't know what she was doing but she had to stop. It hurt! It hurt! It hurt! He knew he was crying but tears were useless. Mommy told daddy that he had a crybaby for a son one time and daddy spanked him really hard. He didn't even know what he did to get it or why it was so bad. He guessed that they were talking about it being useless. Was water really so useless? Roy fought to keep his tears from falling. Water was useless and if mommy saw this, she'd get daddy again and he wouldn't be nice. _

_"Come on baby, don't you like this game. Mommy wants to play some more."_

_"Mommy no. No like." He didn't need to see her face to know she was mad but it hurt. He whimpered when she stuffed something in his mouth. He panicked. The blind fold happened to be covering his nose and he found he couldn't breathe. He struggled despite the pain, not being able to draw any air in. It burned and he couldn't breathe! Soon he found the world spinning and didn't know why everything felt so far away. _

_"Baby doesn't like the game huh? Fine, we'll play something different." She had removed the object from his mouth and taken off the blindfold allowing Roy to breathe deeply, trying to get fresh oxygen into his lungs. "That wasn't bad now was it? How would you like playing with mommy's guy friends?"_

_Roy eyed her afraid to answer. He didn't want mommy to hurt him but he didn't know the men that mommy was friends with and he was told to never to talk to strangers. He tried to get away but he was still tied up. His mommy didn't play fair and smacked him in the head._

_"Brat, I'm glad you're out cold when mommy sees her friends. I should leave you at home and do just that. Want to sleep brat?" All of a sudden her eyes were wide and Roy didn't want to know why she was so happy. Happy mommy meant pain for him._

_"Eat this Roy baby. I know you like chocolate."_

_Except he was never allowed. Hesitantly he did and when he wasn't kicked or hit for it, he eyed her curiously and was surprised when she gave him more. He shrugged it off. Mommy really loved him. She couldn't hurt him all the time and when she did Roy was a bad boy then._

_"Happy birthday baby. I hope you like being three today."_

_Roy nodded._

_"Fank you mommy."_

_His mother untied him and let him loose. It wasn't until later that he found out what it was. _

_He was quietly sitting in the corner away from mommy as she drank when daddy came home. He perked up hoping that he would turn his way and show him he loved him at least. Hell, mommy hit his head against a brick wall before they had pizza so if daddy did that he knew he loved him. But the man did nothing._

_He thought about ignoring the man but he had a stomach ache that he had for the a while now and he felt like throwing up. It was far worse than the blood that came up when mommy kept kicking him in the stomach. His whimpering got his dad to at least look his way. He turned back to the newspaper and said nothing._

_"Keep control of your child." That was a slap to the face to the sick child and Roy for one knew he would never forget that. Daddy didn't love him. He didn't think of him as his kid too. _

_The only thing surrounding his mind was, 'Why doesn't daddy love me?'_

* * *

><p>Roy froze upon his first day of being in Central.<p>

Ed went up ahead to reassure Hughes that he would be the one supervising Roy so that Roy didn't have Hughes in his face every minute he wanted the quality time with the girl. It hadn't been much of a visit though. Roy chose to walk around aimlessly wondering why he felt like he wanted to vomit for the past month. Hawkeye had asked if he needed time off for that but didn't seem to volunteer anything else. Roy was glad that they weren't that observant or else he may have had suffered from their questions by now. Like I need my subordinates worrying about me, he scuffed.

That had been when he saw the one person he never thought he would see in years. His eyes widened but the man like he had done in his childhood didn't pay any attention to who he was. Roy's breath caught in his throat and he could have sworn that he could hear his heart racing while blood pumped in his ears. He felt faint but fought to hold the issue at bay. He heard the cries of a small child from within his mind and almost thought he imagined it but the one that stood out more was the child's cry for help. 'Help daddy, why don't you help me!' He ignored that and didn't pay the man any heed, crossing his arms and instead smiled when he saw Jocelyn being led by Ed.

"Papa, hi!" the little girl ran excitedly.

Roy was happy that his little girl was doing so well. Her cut on the forehead was gone too. Maybe just a little shadow of what had been done to her but other than that there weren't any visible scar left there. Roy frowned. Why would he care about invisible ones so much and how would he know anyways?

"Papa me show you lots!"

Roy finally said something to calm the hyped child.

"Yes, but first we have to find Hayley. Miss Alexis said that she would be here-"

"There Hayley papa, I see her!"

Roy stayed behind so Ed ran to make sure she stayed within sight. Roy sighed and clutched at his head as more unwanted things popped into his head. Sometimes they were childlike voices and at other times he realized it was his own. 'Don't want to hear them.' Roy thought angrily holding his palms against his ears. He wanted to bash his head against the wall. Anything to get away from this.

The man hesitated and then finally spoke.

"Are you okay? I often had headaches like that you see. I found the best way to eliminate them is to find the prevention. For me it was staying away from my wife and bastard child that I just felt never love for-"

Roy tried to keep his pain in check, but the childlike voice in his mind was screaming now. How was it that years later when he finally met the man he felt no remorse for what he did? He honestly couldn't feel any regret for failing his child by letting the person that was supposed to protect him hurt him continuously. That was his father and he didn't care! He felt a reassuring squeeze and closed his eyes tightly. He didn't want to be consoled by this jackass. Getting any type of pity from him was something he didn't want. Before the man could continue with his conversation, Roy tore away, leaving a stunned man and an equally confused Ed who was wondering where the hell he escaped to.

* * *

><p>"Damn! Hughes should have come as well. Damn Roy and damn his weird like behavior for the past few months. No wonder Hughes went through these precautions. Hughes-"<p>

"That was the flame alchemist huh?"

Ed looked up. He didn't know who this man was but found he could care less about the man anyways. He shrugged carelessly and decided he had to call in reinforcements. He was surprised when Jocelyn's little friend looked up in surprise by all the shouting after Roy and looked at them in confusion.

"Why Mr. Don call Roy? He Mr. Don."

Ed sighed happily. She was a very adorable girl but if Roy was trusted to watch her, he had to find him first and then shout him out for scaring them. He swore silently and waved toward the man but the man seemed to find him more interesting.

"You're the Fullmetal alchemist aren't ya? I bet you are. The thing is, I don't understand why you have two children with you when you are young. They say minors aren't supposed to be watching another person's child and that you and the person involved could get into trouble for this."

"First off I gave all rights when I joined the military." Ed thought it was the most important to say that first so he didn't seem like he had been all for the statutory rape that had happened almost two months ago. He was willing and hell Roy had definitely been willing so it shouldn't be bad but there still laws to 'protect children'. Protect children his ass, if they did that they wouldn't be having problems with kids dying. "Second, this is Roy's kid. I'm watching her for him. Third being that two commanding officers told me to."

The man blinked oddly and eyed Jocelyn as though trying to see what he had meant by that but one look at the beautiful little girl seemed to shut him up. He continued to gape in his own way so Ed decided to leave him to it. The bastard! He was going to be mad if he couldn't find Roy soon and this man was gaping like a fish.

"Jealous of this child? Too bad she will never meet Roy's daddy but I don't think the man deserves it. He allowed the his wife at Roy's mercy as a child and if it's as bad as I hear, it's best if he got shot. I hate child abuse enablers."

The man didn't utter a single word after that.

* * *

><p>"Roy!" Hughes sighed as Gracia ran to him. He handed Elysia to her and Jocelyn was holding onto Ed in worry. Hayley was worried about her mom not knowing where she was. She wanted to help look though and said so herself. Hughes found her to be a little cutie and continued to look but it looked like it was bringing up a dead end and as far as he knew, you couldn't file a missing person report on an adult unless he wanted to ruin his career by declaring him MIA and he didn't want that to happen.<p>

"BEBE TOO. LOOKIE DADA! TWO BEBES!"

Hughes sighed giving his daughter a peck on the cheek while Jocelyn sucked on her two fingers. It was still odd to Hughes how the child chose to do that but concluded that Roy did that as a child too. He sighed. He talked to Madame a couple of days before and she told him what he thought he knew all along. The horrible thought was that Roy was remembering stuff he had locked away as a child to keep his mind from shattering. It was the only defense mechanism a child had and if they didn't, it would consume the child's soul. To this day he didn't know all through which Roy went through but he knew the gist of it and that was horrible in itself. Who would be so sick to allow that to happen?

"Daddy, daddy Ed, I see him."

Hughes looked over to where Jocelyn pointed and nodded. He gave Ed a look and getting it, took Hayley's hand in order to take her away from the scene. It was obvious that they had to talk and only Hughes knew the most of what had happened to Roy.

"Roy speak to me buddy. I'll help you as far as I could and you know that-"

"I told you before didn't I?" Hughes looked in confusion but Roy continued keeping his head hidden in his knees which were folded in front of him. He really hadn't wanted to be found so soon it looked like. He had also been crying too. Oh Roy, Maes thought. Why do you have to suffer so much? "Did I really get my legs twisted until they snapped when I was two years old or was this something I only thought happened after your bouts of sarcasm on the phone? Damn it Maes I can't handle them. It's getting a lot worse and I don't know what I could do. I'd be normal and then somebody would come and trigger the attack. Then I forget most of what I saw, is that normal Hughes? Don't fucking lie to me either because you had to have seen something. You kept telling me to see somebody and I didn't think I had to because I wasn't that bad but-"

He swallowed heavily to avoid vomiting and Hughes came closer with a sigh. His friend stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed though when Hughes pulled him into a hug as though telling him everything would be alright. Nothing would be alright though because he just found out that he had memories he had forgot. Important memories he didn't ever want to forget.

"Why Hughes, why?" he whimpered as his mind went to another flashback. He didn't want those, they were driving him crazy and if not being able to keep food down killed him, these would. "Why didn't they love me?"

Hughes felt like crying himself. It was truly horrid indeed that a parent would pick on a young child. He never found out why Roy didn't seem to be able to keep his memories. It slipped his mind up until the incident a few months back that all the times he told him he was incapacitated and that his subconscious did know whilst the conscious part of his brain had been unaware of the memories that were being kept. He just held on tighter when he felt Roy sobbing into his shirt.

"I can't Maes. I shouldn't cry because it's weak and I am to-to-tooo!" Hughes nodded but sighed as he continued to will Roy to calm down. The man was so strong willed. He wondered if he never met Roy, would he still have gone down this path.

He knew the answer to that already. Jocelyn for many years helped Roy cope in a world that had been unkind to him. Roy was much like a kid that didn't know what to do because the ones that should have taught him had failed miserably. His hold tightened to keep Roy from sliding. He already felt his grip slacken and pulled himself into a standing position, pulling them from underneath the hiding spot before daring to stand. Carrying Roy's limp form, he thought about Hayley and the other little kids at the house. They certainly had it a lot better than Roy did. Not so much Jocelyn and Hughes frowned when he thought about the incident that had taken place, but even then Jocelyn had never went through the things that Roy did. He shuddered when he thought about it and Roy made a noise in the back of his throat before settling back in his arms, in dead exhaustion.

"Hey, you gained some weight. I don't think we're going to make it all the to my house like this." Roy did gain quite a few pounds actually. Hughes frowned even more.

He was vomiting and gained weight? Please no Roy, he thought crazily. You can have almost anything in the world and I'll be happy with that but do us a favor and don't bring another baby into this world. Jocelyn had saved you for a while and that may true but having a second baby would only do damage.

It started to rain and Hughes groaned. Of course, he should have thought about it sooner. Sighing, he hailed a cab and placed Roy in the vehicle first before getting in himself. In fact, he knew how to help Roy. After telling the man his address, he sat back letting Roy's head rest on his lap. He had a friend that was a psychologist. He mostly dealt with child abuse but Roy had a past experience and if his friend couldn't help, then that would be bad.

All it took was a temporary transfer to Central which posed issues in themselves.

* * *

><p>"Where'd you get that mark?" Ed didn't see it earlier and Jocelyn wasn't one to bounce and hit into things. She was a careful little girl too.<p>

Jocelyn smiled.

"Jocey didn't it."

Ed rose an eyebrow. He knew it was her way of saying she had done it but looking at it closely, he saw that it wasn't some type of bruise, it was a bite mark. He seethed wondering why Jocelyn would do that. He didn't dare shout at the child though seeing as how Jocelyn didn't understand what she did wrong and she most likely would think the worst if he yelled at her.

"Why did Jocey do it?"

"Jocey did it. Jocey do not know. But Jocey did it."

These statements had Ed worried. He supposed it wasn't only Roy that should get some counseling as well. The child did see her papa getting hit and punched. What would have happened had they not gotten them out of the situation? Would Jocelyn been hurt far worse? He knew that the child was safe now but what had she saw? Shaking his head, he decided to take it up with Hughes how Jocelyn was showing self injury behavior.

"She did huh? Can you tell her to stop, it'll make your arm infected." Jocelyn looked at him strangely before nodding. Smiling, he got some soap and water, thoroughly washing the marks to make sure it didn't happen. "Why did Jocey decide to do this?"

"Jocey don't know."

He didn't like that simple answer but before he could ask her more, Hughes was back and he placed Roy on the couch and pulled a blanket over the sleeping man. Jocelyn went over and hugged him before Ed could continue what he was doing but by the fact that he was almost done, he decided that it didn't matter much.

"I'm going to have to get Roy temporarily assigned back in Central and Roy's gonna hate that. He's gonna hate revealing childhood abuse to his superior more but if that's what it takes to get the help…" he trailed off seeing Ed's serious look.

"Jocelyn needs some as well. She's already biting her own arms."

Hughes sighed observing the marks before taking the girl into his arms, showing her he wasn't mad at her. Of course the child would do that. She had the same coping skills as Roy had and if he knew anything by that, if he denied her counseling now, she would be dealing with it her whole life and end up suffering a mental breakdown much like Roy's. He was going to end it here and now.

"Did Roy see Mike other than to break it off with him? He didn't do anything you know that would cause pregnancy right?"

"He was raped by him and sent to the hospital but other than the bruise on the temple, I didn't notice anything different. Hawkeye kept wondering about it though and Havoc even went as far as to ask him if he was alright despite still being angry with him. They don't know anything and it's best to tell them first before letting his command know about it. They are first and foremost, his friends."

Hughes nodded.

"Ed don't think I'm trying to ruin him by doing this-"

"Understood." Hughes smiled at the understanding but frowned.

"I could swear though that he's showing the same signs that Gracia showed when she were pregnant though. How do we know that he wasn't with Mike again-"

He definitely trailed off when he saw Ed's face. He glared wondering what it was when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" he asked himself.

Ed smiled.

"I called Hayley's mom. She should be here and a friend is with her as well. They miss 'Mr. Don.'" Ed mentioned and Hughes sighed.

"Hello, how can I help you-" he was cut off by seeing the woman that Roy had talked about every once in a while. She sure was pretty but Hayley interrupted them by coming over and running into her arms.

"Hi baby. Where's Mr. uh Roy?" she asked and he could tell that she didn't honestly know who he had been.

Roy you lied to a whole town about who you were? How could you, Maes thought but didn't pursue it because it was Roy. He had reasons that an insane person would believe crazy. He let them in and Alexis saw him lying on the couch unaware of what was going on around him. The man behind her sighed before poking his belly and got a groan from the dozing man.

"Nice to know you haven't been taking my advice Mustang."

Hughes watched in interest. For people that didn't know who he was, they certainly took his lie better than he thought they would. Hayley didn't even seem to mind but she was a child and normally children were easy to forgive shortcomings more than adults. If the repeated abuse meant something then Hughes knew how bad it was that children were that way but they were dependent upon them as well.

"I'm Chris Morgan and this is Alexis Mariaconise. Her daughter Hayley I see you already met. I know Jocelyn of course, I was the one who delivered her, but I don't know you. Of course there's the Fullmetal alchemist there."

Ed puffed his chest out in pride.

"I'm Ed and this is Maes Hughes. My brother should be coming back, he spent some time with Winry because he didn't think he could be around for-"

"Let me guess, this man got himself into a jam?"

"Could you give me an opinion?" Hughes decided he could trust the man. He delivered Hughes's own daughter and helped Roy, so he could no doubt trust him.

"Sure, but it would be the truth so if you didn't want that," he smiled to show that he wouldn't lie but he wasn't harsh either.

"Well my friend was abused as a child. Is it really possible to have repressed some of the memories?"

"Children do a lot of things. I saw this one child that once started to bang her own head because the abuse gotten so severe. She didn't survive long but she tended to forget things. Another was a young teenager who ended up in jail because of beating his two month old daughter. Turns out, he had abuse but head trauma a little later in life took his memories of the abuse away. So it depends on the severity of it. I once had an adult who saw me for repeated reports of being abused by somebody in their own home. Turns out the adult was showing self injuring symptoms. A look into the past showed a five month period of abuse when the adult was five years old and then abandonment issues and lots of it."

Hughes frowned but Chris continued.

"I have seen so much when it comes to abuse, it's not even funny. You know another sign of an adult being abused as a child? They don't know how to accurately express their feelings. Take Mustang for example. He lied about who he was in the beginning not thinking of the consequences of his actions. He's lucky I knew who he was from the start but anyways he also can't tell us how he feels for the life of him. He is confused about how he should feel and when he should experience something. That indicates an abuse so severe I doubt half the stuff he went through he would truly want to remember. So as a coping method, it was repressed."

"It's coming back though and I don't know how much a person could take-"

"That's what counseling is for and I know you are smart, Jocelyn has shown that she can be a genius. She started walking before she crawled and it was at eight months. It's best if she would get it as well. Seeing as how a child needs to be able to cope sooner rather than later."

Hughes nodded. He didn't tell him that Roy would most likely hate him for it but the man was currently asleep. Frowning, he wondered if Roy would listen to him. He was going, he decided. If he had to pull him kicking and screaming he would and that was what was going to get him through the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED. Present Roy/OC. Mentions of child abuse.

* * *

><p>FOURTEEN<p>

Roy came to and almost jumped three foot in retaliation. Alexis just giggled before frowning. Roy became curious as to what was getting her down and tried to think of what it could be. He hoped that she didn't miscarry again because she deserved another kid. He'd be lying to her if she did because he said that she shouldn't lose faith and she'll have one. He was pulled into a hug and his eyes widened at the sudden affection. He stiffened before he could wrap his mind around the issue and Alexis just smiled.

"It's okay Mr. Roy. Why did you lie about who you were anyways?"

Roy gulped.

He didn't want the questions but Alexis seemed to pick up on that for she ruffled his hair and didn't say anything more on the subject. Roy calmed down a bit and it was enough to know that she didn't hate him for the fake name. He couldn't stand it if she had hated him. She looked pregnant still which made him smile. Her baby was okay.

"Mr. Roy can pull up his shirt now that he is up and expect another date with the ultrasound machine. Don't want a repeat miscarriage before you even know do you?"

At Hughes's and Ed's blank expressions, Chris was certain now more than ever that Roy didn't tell anyone. Didn't matter to him anyhow, he was taking care of hopefully one person, not a family. Roy groaned and started to complain about how it was always so cold before listening to what he was asked. Not seeing much, he sighed and gave Roy a look. The man didn't seem to pick up on it though and it caused even more frustration.

"What the hell Mustang? You had a miscarriage and never thought to let me know?" Oddly it was Ed asking him.

"Sorry, the next time I get kinky I'll tell you then. How about that?" his sarcasm was very inappropriate but it wasn't like Ed cared much. "You think you would take it well had I told you? That's why I kept that out so there."

"Roy don't snap at Ed and Ed don't snap at Roy. I'm talking to children here," Hughes added with a sigh.

"Yes, you are." Roy agreed and Ed glared at him. Roy just smirked and Ed wanted to punch it away.

Seems like things were returning to a resemblance of normality but Hughes knew it would take a bit of time before things were closer to how it was. It wouldn't be the same, not after finding out about his daughter and so help Roy if he was pregnant. Chris seemed to share his sentiments as he moved the probe around trying to get a good angle. He was frustrated though.

"It could be that you're too early to show through this. Want another bit of embarrassment? Your friend decided I'm not leaving until we find out for sure so you could avoid Bradley's calculating eyes."

Roy looked over curiously wondering what the embarrassment might be. Turns out he hadn't wanted to know all along. He was definitely not going through with it! He wasn't and they couldn't make him!

"Come on Mustang, it's not that bad. All I have to do is put this in the opening that you know as well exists whenever you come to carry one and we can check. If I don't find it, you're not pregnant and we won't have to worry-Damn it Mustang it's not something I haven't seen before especially since I delivered your daughter."

"I THOUGHT IT WAS OVER!"

"If you want them to leave the room then we could do that."

It seemed as though he wasn't leaving without knowing a hundred percent what was going to happen. He hesitantly looked to see what was going on and was at least glad to know that the kids were still asleep. Gracia wasn't around either and that was a plus. He didn't want to do it though, and he was pretty sure it was the stress that was causing this. It was the symptoms at least.

"Come on and pull off the clothes. We aren't waiting."

"Do the stupid blood tests if you aren't sure. I don't wanna do this," seems like Roy didn't have a choice in the matter though and after some more protests made sure they were where they could not see and removed the bottom half of his clothes under the blanket. Chris plunged the probe right in although honestly Roy didn't seem to be able to complain since the thing on the screen caught most of their attention.

"Damn it Roy I thought you told me you weren't!"

"And I thought it was just stress," Roy mentioned with a look of shock at seeing another tiny miracle himself. The tiny thing on the screen wasn't that big. How did this happen?

He wracked his brain trying to find out how he ended up this way. He knew it wasn't Mike. He would have definitely been showing more because he would have been further along. That didn't explain it then. He didn't do anything with anybody in the last three months-suddenly his eyes widened and then just wanted to crawl into a hole and die of the embarrassment.

"Well there we go. Lesson learned is don't assume that symptoms of pregnancy are something else. Jocelyn was a twenty four week fetus when you found out. Good thing it looks like you are only about nine weeks now. You aren't even showing yet."

Roy nodded in understanding.

"Thank you Mr. Chris. As usual you do a good job."

"So stop bitching and let me do it in the beginning jackass," His smile showed he was kidding however and Roy knew not to take anything to heart.

Ed came closer to the screen seeing the tiny thing and wondering how exactly one saw a phenomenon like that. Al was going to kill him but then again Al would have to get in line before these people because if they ever found out, it would be horrible. He couldn't be a parent! Not at only fifteen years! He was close to turning that age anyways and it didn't help that he was technically going to be a teenage father. He screamed in his mind wondering why he hadn't remembered to heed Roy's warning and used a condom. He knew he didn't and he didn't regret the sex because it was too enjoyable but looking at the monitor, he began to regret not having the thing handy.

"You should come with a warning label," he muttered not realizing that Hughes had heard.

"Babies do come with a bunch you know. Handle with care. The daughter has her daddy wrapped around her little pinky and the son is the same for the mommy. You could also say that they have warnings on a box of condoms that one could break if you aren't careful. Or if you forget to use one completely huh Ed? Did it happen to you or were you both drunk like with me and Roy?"

"I wasn't drunk when you knocked me up asshole," Roy complained and despite that startling revelation, it didn't stop being serious. Ed was nervously avoiding his look when Roy continued. "I was drunk but I knew what I wanted. I wanted Ed, still do, and always will Hughes. You can't get in and tell Ed what to think because I love him and he loves me."

"You don't know what love is Roy. You think you do but you don't." Hughes mumbled hearing Roy's angry huff.

"I fell in love with you didn't I? I'm not going to let the memories take me down, they're just that anyways. I know my mother can't hurt me anymore and even though I saw my dad, I know now that I didn't need him then. I grew up without him and I'm doing fine."

"You call getting sent to the hospital and the fact that you were close to death okay? You can't make any decisions Roy and it will continue to be that way until you get help." Hughes continued while Chris removed the probe and allowed the blanket to cover him. Roy just looked plain annoyed with the conversation.

"I just did! I'm not stupid Maes. I'll get over it and-"

"Just tell me it wasn't Mike okay. You tell me that and I'll at least be happy."

Roy glared.

"No it wasn't. At least I don't think so. There's a five day window between that incident and when I let Ed have his way with me."

"You don't recall anything else?" Ed had suddenly piped up joining the conversation.

"No I don't, why?" Roy wasn't one to believe that Ed would ask a question for nothing. He knew people. He calculated how they would react so that he at least knew what he expected. Funny how being abused had turned him this calculating. It saved him from a bunch of things he went through back home.

* * *

><p>Apparently Ed shouldn't have said anything to the man he saw in the street because the guy was pushing for him to be kicked out of the military. HELL STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! He thought it was nonsense but there was another issue entirely separate from what he was dealing with now. His commanding officer has got to give recommendation to avoid any of the unnecessary complications that would erupt and yet he doubted they would take Mustang seriously if they found out just now that he was seeking mental treatment. Chris seemed to agree with him waiting until the baby was born to get it anyways since the psychologist would probably give him several medications that a baby couldn't have. Roy was definitely down for it as well, not only because he got to avoid the man that ignored him all throughout his childhood but he got to delay it. Chris did one more ultrasound before he left and made him promise to take leave when he was nearing the time to have the baby. Until then he was supposed to do all he could to hide it.<p>

Roy nodded at the instructions and turned to Hughes wondering what was going to become of Jocelyn if he couldn't get what Hughes wanted right away. It seemed that Maes was mad that he had gotten pregnant again not that he could blame him because he didn't plan it out himself. He really needed to get a whole box of condoms to have around the house in case he wanted to do anything. Definitely not now that he was expecting a baby but shortly after so it didn't happen again. With the plan in mind, he waited for Hughes to finish talking to Gracia. Once he got off, he gave a loud sigh before turning to Roy with a grim expression on his face.

"Roy, I'll make a deal with you. We have to create a schedule so that it's even time spent between us okay? I want to see her too and I think she should see a counselor. There aren't any good child counselors here so maybe you could do that in East City when you take her back." Roy nodded dazedly.

He was going to keep his baby! Of course his grin froze when Hughes tapped him on the cheek seemingly telling him it wasn't going to be over. Roy didn't expect it to be either and wondered what he was going to be kept from doing. He was going to get some restriction telling him not to do this or not to see that person type thing. He was relieved though because he wasn't staying in Central and he was going home with Jocelyn!

"Don't let Jocelyn be around Mike. Don't even talk to him, I don't care where he calls from, I don't want him near Jocelyn. Second of all, I want you to start by reporting every morning and if it goes well we could change it to one day a week. I want regular times where I could call her without your bitching though okay? And I want a copy of those photos as well. I know you probably have a bunch of them."

Roy nodded.

He thought about why Jocelyn would actually need help too though because she was only two in a half years old! She was almost three. He frowned wondering what kind of thing happened that could have caused it.

"Why is Jocelyn in need of therapy?"

He couldn't hold in the the question and Hughes seemed eager to let him know. Jocelyn biting herself? That was new and unexpected. He wasn't happy that he didn't catch it when she first started because she didn't do things he asked her not to do and he had to catch her in action first before he could do that. He felt a headache come on and thought about why Jocelyn was doing that only now? Why not three months ago when Mike had thrown him on the table and slapped him across the face? Why not further back when Mike punched him in the stomach hard enough for Roy to vomit and then after that they had taken Jocelyn to the zoo? Was she really not well enough to understand? Of course not, she was still his baby no matter what. He always forgot that seeing stuff like that could mess a person up and therefore she needed to see someone to prevent that.

"Listen Roy. I know you try hard to be a good parent and you normally are. If you don't tell me and you don't tell anyone else you could trust about what happened and I am not just saying with whatever happened with Mike. If you just find someone to confide in…" He left it hanging in the air and Roy smiled.

"I could tell you something. Jocelyn didn't have that behavior before, it's new but she started having nightmares five months ago. I guess it was around the same time she saw Mike punching me in the stomach making me vomit. Mike apologized as always of course and then promised he'd make it up. We took Jocelyn to the zoo after my stomach finally settled down but later after he left she came into the bedroom sniffling and crying saying she didn't want me to leave. I think that was why me getting nearly beaten to death scared her so much. She doesn't want me to leave her but what she can't understand yet is I wouldn't. I can't promise a hundred percent but I don't want to leave my baby alone." He turned to Hughes seeing the expression that he hoped he wouldn't see. Sadness, anger, remorse, and disappointment. He hated those looks. It's what the kids did when he was ten years old and could hardly see over the table. "Am I going to be like my parents Hughes? I know that they weren't the best example and I don't want to be-"

"You don't hit your child and you don't drink in order to forget them nor take away the pain. You don't ignore what happens to Jocelyn and when she had that one incident you took her away from the danger. Albeit in a way you got her in that situation but you didn't do anything your parents did. You aren't going to be them Roy!"

Roy was nodding furiously as though he was frightened that Hughes would yell at him although Maes wouldn't. He didn't seem to be crying yet but he was close and he was biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. He was in the fetal position with his knees tucked to his chest and his arms hanging over his legs. Hughes didn't know what to do because he rarely saw him like this, the first time was when he had ran away from Ed when they were going to spend the time with Jocelyn and little miss Hayley.

"You okay Roy?"

"I hate remembering Maes. I don't want to remember-" Hughes was no miracle worker nor did he pretend to have any knowledge of a psychologist and what they did but he had to snap his friend out of this and fast. He hated that they were delaying the treatment and could only be glad that Ed was going to be with him throughout all this. Placing Jocelyn back with him seemed to be a bad idea as well but he needed her and she wanted to be with her papa so he didn't see why not. Ed was to cease all missions anyways until the healthy birth of his first born child and Roy was back in Central finally getting the treatment and he better damn well watch Roy better.

"My eyes. I remember my eyes burning. Mommy hurt my eyes!" he whimpered causing Hughes to rub his back continuously hoping that Roy wouldn't freak out. It was bad on the baby to have this much anxiety and he didn't think he would be able to stand seeing him so torn up. "Daddy isn't home, he went gambling and left me home with her!"

"It's okay Roy. Your mom died because of complications, don't you remember?" He waited until he saw Roy nodded out of the corner of his eyes and continued. "Your dad is in Central though and you'll be in East City. He can't touch a hair on your head. Ed's staying with you, you know? He will protect you from those monsters okay? And if he can't, he'll give you your gloves and you can use them for back up."

He casually sifted his hands through the other's hair in a reassuring manner. He could already tell that Roy was calming down and was glad. He didn't need the man to be worried. But really, a real live baby? Edward disobeyed orders, but he honestly couldn't blame him. He did whatever he could in the name of love and Hughes couldn't expect him to not do the same thing. Ed really did love Roy. He believed him but the problem was the damn homunculi and Fuhrer King Bradley. They would stop at nothing to get the stone and Ed did have previous engagements to attend to. How could Ed do all that now while having to take care of a family? He still had Envy hot on his trail and the Fuhrer. Plus that unknown boss they had no idea about. The other homunculi were already disposed of thankfully and he could only hope that Ed could stand to go on a mission away from his baby long enough to do that. Damn you Ed, Hughes thought angrily. I have to leave my babies every damn day to go to work and only one of them has a mother to stay with. You have a mission to do and it won't be getting done if you stay at home and play house.

He shook his head.

Ed burnt his old home not wanting anything left to come back to. Now though he had a family, one that he could not refuse responsibility of. What was Ed to do now?

* * *

><p>"Brother I'm gone for this long amount of time and come back to find out you're going to be a daddy? How irresponsible!" Ed tried to shut him up seeing as how Winry in the next room would freak. He was glad he got Roy to take a day off from work but it turned into chaos since then since Ed moved most of the stuff from the dorms to the tiny cluttered apartment. At least it was on the first floor and had a backyard that Jocelyn could play in. Only problem was the pool and the lock that didn't always catch. "Ed we have to go on missions and you went and did that! What am I going to do if getting my body back is delayed because you are wrapped up in a newborn?"<p>

"Ed's still putting you first. He made a promise and he's going to keep it so don't worry." Ed eyed the man strangely while Al watched in shock. It appeared that everybody was having worst thoughts about what Ed was doing with his life. It was his damn it and if he wanted to have the baby with Roy he would!

"Uh okay as long as we're certain because-"

"We can't go anywhere at the moment anyways Alphonse," Ed said successfully cutting Al off. "Roy's stupid dad decides I shouldn't be in the military and even though he's a doctor what he says goes. Damn his wife even killed his daughter in cold blood and disposed of her body leaving her there for months and he still has followers. Is that how it is nowadays? I have money and since I do, my baby's death should be labeled an accident because my wife would never do anything like that-"

"You got it all wrong Fullmetal. Parents don't have a reason to hurt their kids ninety nine percent of the time. They do it because they are the bigger person and they probably didn't want the child from the start. So they blame the child's faults and make them feel bad while the parent makes themselves a stress reliever. In time it comes to the boggled system we have today called society. Kids think they could tell when their mom or dad hits them that when they have a real case, they think oh, she really fell and hit her head from way over there like so and so had said. Next thing they know, they're standing in a murder trial wondering what went wrong. Happened to my half-sister and it won't be the last child to get that treatment. So since they thought she was doing sooooo well, they thought she really had been kidnapped and dumped. It doesn't matter though. Her being in jail isn't going to help bring the child back. She died what does the death of another person do? She's never coming back."

"You are extremely good at stating cases, you know that bastard?"

Roy favored him with a smirk on his face.

"I was told I could be incredible. How do you think I got so good at reading people. Think they are going to hurt you and you lose the upper hand but stay two or three steps ahead of them and you have them thinking they are doing all the choices on their own."

Ed blinked before sighing and heading into the living room. Roy just continued smirking before following Ed as well. Al sat next to Winry so Ed made do by sitting on Roy's lap despite his complaint and the strange looks he received. He didn't care anyways. This man was having his baby and his free life was over as far as he could tell. He wasn't angry but damn the man better hurry up so he could-oh that's right even if he was cleared he was to stay with Roy. He didn't mind being that he was sick and stuff. Jocelyn was seeing Sally, a local counselor and they were 'playing'. Ed knew that it was close to the time that they were going to have to pick her up and she wouldn't be happy if they were late.

"Hey come on."

He got up and pulled Roy along when the man protested. It was not going along well and he glared to get the man to get up. He eventually did it with a bit of complaining, although Ed could care less and waved to Winry and Al.

"I'm gonna be helping him pick up Jocelyn and then we'll talk about what's going on for the next four to six months' time frame. Good."

As always he chose not to wait and Roy settled into the driver's seat with a glare in Ed's direction. Ed just smirked the familiar expression that was often seen on him and Roy let out a sigh.

"Could you tell me why you had to take me from the couch. I was so comfortable!"

"Lazy ass, you're carrying a baby so you should exercise more anyways. Besides Jocelyn is almost done and she would want to see you."

Roy suddenly understood. Ed glared at the man for making him explain to get him to do anything. When Maes asked him something he was the same way as well. But Chris did and Roy listened like a charm. He grumbled and tried to make excuses but in the end it didn't take a second explanation and he did whatever he asked even though he didn't like it. Alexis was able to get favors from him but Ed decided she didn't count because that woman was really sweet and he could see why they were such good friends, (when he discovered they weren't dating).

"Tell me why you are so decisive in wanting to wait until your first born is out before going Ed? You could accept a lead or two and I won't tell Hughes if you did. In the end I want your brother to get his body back as well. What would you do if it takes your brother so much time because you are playing house. He loves you Ed and he only wants what others want. A body to be able to feel with. He loves Winry too."

Ed sighed before smiling with a little nod.

"My brother lost his body due to our mistake. I almost feel so guilty that I wouldn't know what to say if he said that he hated me. I understand to some degree even though I wish he wouldn't. My brother gave up a hell of a lot and I gave half. I hate it with a passion that he is the one suffering while I get to do all these things. But if I hadn't gone through with this, would I have met you? I don't know. I love you though. I love you with a passion that I can't even try to explain. I don't care about the age and so what, the person I love had a child before. At least I know how well my child would be taken care of. I want to continue loving you…"

"There's a but though." Roy observed it and Ed didn't bother to deny it.

"I'm not going to marry you just yet. If you really do love me this much, you could wait until after I get done what I have to do. You do what we want too and it'll be us meeting half way. I can't help loving you Roy. I love you with all my heart so much more than you could ever imagine."

Roy nodded with a small smile before devoting his full attention to the road again. It did warm his heart to know that Ed feel like that and maybe, just maybe he found he could definitely love him the same way.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: MPREG. Past ROY/MAES. Eventual ROY/ED. Present Roy/OC. Mentions of child abuse.

* * *

><p>FIFTEEN<p>

Roy hesitated knowing it was bringing back far too memories that he'd rather not have. Chris had told him there was a world renowned doctor there that could do ultra sounds and provide full prenatal care without caring who the patient was. Roy did believe him, he didn't doubt the man since he proven quite clearly that he knew what he was doing. He just didn't want to return to the place that he felt was in his dreams every time he closed his eyes at night. Sighing, he held onto Jocelyn's hand wondering if he should have come at all.

"Where we going papa?"

Roy hid a frown so that the young child wasn't worried. She was only three he reminded himself. The same age he was when he almost died. He winced remembering that momentarily and shook it off before Ed saw. Ed was having more issues than he had had at the moment. His brother was mad that he went and got Roy pregnant after telling him that he would wait until everything was right again. Roy felt bad about that but not about the baby. Jocelyn often came into the bedroom at night and she'd fall asleep rubbing the small baby bump. She loved the idea of another sibling she just didn't want another sister. According to her a sister would steal her attention away and she already had two sisters; Hayley and Rosalie and although they weren't blood related, she loved them like one enough. He just smiled then but Al still wasn't talking to Ed and even though he was not showing it, the blonde was very upset. This was why he wanted him to go on a mission instead of going here but Ed as always insisted to coming with and Winry almost hit him on the head with her wrench when she found out. Supposedly he was a stupid moron for getting pregnant again and not using protective equipment to ensure that this incident didn't happen.

"We're going to see the baby doctor. You know the baby in my belly?" At Jocelyn's nod, he continued. "Well the doctor is going to see if it is healthy and we could check if it's a boy or girl now."

"Pwease no girl."

Roy laughed.

"If only it was that simple sweet heart."

Jocelyn just continued walking alongside them for a little ways down before jumping onto Ed's back and hitching a piggybank ride the rest of the way. The hospital was one that Roy even remembered having been there a dozen or so times before the age of ten. He couldn't believe he forgot a lot of the bad things in the past though. It was like breathing. It can't be forgotten. He knew his mom was cruel though without those since after the blackout where he couldn't remember before, she taped his mouth nose and ears with duct tape and waited until he passed out. He knew that had happened but he forgot the crueler things she had done to him. And it couldn't be a fake memory like Psychologist often said because there was real proof that it had happened. He winced remembering some of the things in flashes and rubbed his forehead to relieve an oncoming headache.

"Roy, it's okay, we're here." Ed turned around and rubbed the spot in small circles with the pads of his fingertips. Roy lowered his head so Ed had better access already feeling it being relieved. Jocelyn smiled between them but became frightened seeing the man in the alleyway.

"Papa, Daddy Ed, the man!" Ed looked over and saw the man before turning back to the small girl.

"Don't worry sweetie. Don't think about him and stay close to us. I'll protect you from those monsters." The tiny girl nodded before grabbing ahold of his hand.

She took her papa's in her other hand and happily walked between them. Ed gave Roy a look and smiled before the message was clear and Roy understood before they swung the girl every so often and watched her enjoy it. God, Ed loved the girl to death. He didn't hurt her. He didn't care that she wasn't even his biologically. Roy loved that about Ed though and always had. He never did stay with someone for pity or anything even if the person got onto his knees and begged. He frowned realizing that that meant he was sacrificing the things he could do to help Alphonse and him return to their bodies to be with him. I'm so sorry Ed, please forgive me he thought depressingly. I took everything that you worked for and shoved it in the woods when you knocked me up. And the thing is, everyone is thinking I'm too unwell to be alone even with the girl I have raised. I am not like my dad at all but I do want you to reach your goals. If the baby wasn't an issue would you go? I don't see any choice in the matter Ed, you have to.

He ended the depressing thoughts when he saw Ed's look of genuine concern and quickly put a smile on his face. He had to make sure that Ed didn't want to be here. He was too worried about him and wasn't thinking straight. You're a dumbass Mustang he scolded himself. What would he do in order to do that? Fake a miscarriage, fake getting an abortion-okay that would never happen. He wanted Ed to go away to complete his mission not hate him for life. He could do a lot of things but he had to make sure that Ed went. His goals were more important than Roy himself.

"Ed I do love you." He wasn't shocked by admitting it anymore and it wasn't just careless words thrown out there either.

Ed just smiled back and Roy had his mind made up. He was going to go through with it even if it killed his own heart.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lydia, I thought you still lived in the country."<p>

Lydia glared.

She knew the man well, everyone did. She was fired all because she reported heavy abuse on the child that this man had had a hand in making. No she wouldn't call this man that boy's father because he hadn't been one at all. She hated his guts even and wished he would rot in hell. Hell was still less than what he deserved though. He lost his first wife and daughter in an OB complication but couldn't care less. His son was four at the time and mentally couldn't tell right from wrong nor good from bad. Then the man got a wife who was a shameless baby killer. She heard recently though that he had a five year old daughter and a two month old son. Good for him, she thought. He should get an award for going the longest without a child getting beaten within an inch of death or dying before the age of five. She applauded him too, she really did.

"What the hell gives you the right to wonder?"

"I was only trying to start conversation," Julian admitted. "I know you hate me mam. You always will. Was it because my first love happened to be your son?"

Lydia snorted.

As if. She knew that he loved her son and that her son had loved him with all of his heart. The only thing that got between them was death. She could only blame her son Mark herself for drinking before driving. He could have called her but he hadn't and she never forgotten the regret even all these years later. He was a good boy, always getting into mischief. In fact, Julian's son was like a miniature him without all the mischief. They both had dark hair but while Mark had baby blue eyes, the boy's eyes were onyx like Julian himself. Oh well she'd say because the looks didn't matter. The boy wasn't in any way related and she was never getting her son back.

"I don't hate you for that, I never did. Would it have been too much to ask for you to take responsibility for your son? You know how badly off he was and I'm not going to listen to your excuses. What would Mark say if he knew that while your wife had hurt the boy, you were turning your head the other way and letting the pleas be ignored?"

"I know Mark is upset. He would know the circumstances though. He knows that I made mistakes and if anything, things are better now. I have children I could call my own and my wife received help after I quieted down everyone from the incident with our other one. She'd be seven today if I got her the help she needed-"

"If your son had gotten the help he needed I don't think you'd have worried about your daughter dying like that!" Lydia was sick and tired of the man going off about the other woman's children. She wasn't perfect damn it and the first wife may have beat her child but she hadn't succeeded in killing him like the woman he was speaking so fondly of.

Julian just shrugged.

"He didn't need the help. Boys never do. If they aren't tough enough to take a little pain then you know they're-"

"Don't you dare say it Julian Kolt! You're boy was stronger than a lot of people I knew. He could have gone blind when that bitch put solution in his eyes causing near blindness. Luckily it was reversed. The child doesn't have an appendix because the woman kicked him hard enough to cause blunt force trauma. Do you honestly believe all that-"

"I know that now but then I was just doing anything to appease her. She thought I didn't love her, I gave her a son. She thought I was spending too much time away from her, I told her to play with her son. She complained he was a brat I swatted his ass a couple of times. And when she stated that she wished he would die, I told her not to get caught. I didn't know she would take the last one so seriously. She almost killed him if I hadn't caught her."

Lydia was silent. She hadn't known whatever became of that sweet boy but she felt that he deserved more than what he had in the past. If so help her god it turned out the child had died, she didn't think she'd ever like Julian again. Until then, she decided that she wanted to hear about the man's other two children.

"Lindsay is a good little girl and Patrick is good too. My wife got help after she murdered Shawna though and ever since then she's been a happy woman."

Lydia didn't say out loud that she knew it wouldn't last. The man was insane to think that it would be all sun shine and daisies. Especially when the woman already injured the first child that wasn't even hers and murdered her first born without remorse. Women like her couldn't be trusted but it seemed that Julian finally fell in love with someone who wasn't her son after all these years. Still, she wondered about Roy occasionally. He was a little shy and had bruises on his face constantly but getting past that, he was a very good and well behaved child. She babysat him before and that was when she learnt that Roy was no dummy. He told her that his mommy let him drink her drink in his own baby way and that she accused him of drinking it later making his daddy send him to stand in the corner despite being injured from the glass bottle being crashed onto his head. He couldn't really explain it but he tried. He was three years old and not a very good speaker even though he was a genius for one so small.

"Roy is doing well I think."

She looked over in shock and Julian smirked.

"He has a daughter named Jocelyn. From what I heard anyways and they're trying to get him some help for some thing or another. Apparently he's in love with a male fifteen year old."

Lydia smiled until she heard that the man wanted to be with some minor and then she frowned. Why did all men have to be semi unstable, she thought savagely. The man was simply misguided, he had to be.

"Well if somebody taught him instead of leaving him home with a woman that was more concerned about her love life than a child then we wouldn't have this problem. Hell, the baby's babysitter when it wasn't me was chloroform! You explain that one."

"Not one of the better ones but at least better than when her guy friends came over. They used him in ways I never thought to ask."

Lydia shivered but was glad that the child didn't remember the guy friends. No gossiper ever known that so it didn't ever get out. Julian smiled and seemed proud to tell her something that nobody else knew. She felt sick to her stomach and here he was smirking. The asshole.

But then again, isn't this the reason why he never should have had kids? She didn't know and only hoped that Roy would come and she could see for herself how fine he was.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to know the gender?" Roy could give a shit but because Ed was there and Jocelyn really looked excited to know, he nodded.<p>

The doctor clucked his tongue before getting in there and with the abdominal probe and sliding it across his belly. The monitor was showing that the baby had ten fingers and ten toes as well as a head and ribs with a steady heartbeat. In fact the baby was completely healthy. Next he did the check to see if he could tell while explaining that sometimes a baby would hide their gender by crossing their legs. He jokingly said those ones were shy. He didn't seem completely fazed either by Roy being pregnant mentioning that there had been one other that had been pregnant as well. He was only a few years older than Ed and while he died before the baby was born, he knew that it was possible and often did Chris favors with the pregnant patients whether they were female or male.

"Looks like it's a boy. He's an active little thing isn't he? He's probably saying something."

"He's complaining about the gallon of apple juice that you drank the other day Mustang." Jocelyn seemed to be the only one openly laughing at the joke and mentioned that papa did do that. The doctor cracked a smile but other than that did a sweep and had a little suspicion when he noticed a dot on the other slide. He couldn't find out what it was and decided not to worry them by mentioning it. The baby was fine and there was nothing the matter.

"Good, now can I get up?"

The doctor nodded and Ed helped the man up complaining about how he continuously was in a bad mood. The doctor ignored it giving him a planned calendar to look through before adding, "Come back at seven months to plan the baby's birth and you may also want to take leave to avoid people seeing you. You could say that you are being lazy though. That works with over half but you look like you normally have a high metabolism so I wouldn't know-"

"Fuck you doc, I'm not going to use that excuse my coworkers are mad in the beginning. Let's go Jocey."

At least Ed found out why Jocelyn referred to herself that way in the third person or was it because she often told him to call her that? Everyone knew she had Roy wrapped around her pinky. Even his ex-boyfriend had been jealous of the bond they shared. He didn't like what the doctor's expression when he had looked at the screen but chose not to call him on it. Instead he waited until they had been outside until he turned to Roy.

"A boy huh? Have any names in mind?"

"In fact I do. Jocelyn Marie is my first child. Jayden Alexander would be a great name for a second child."

Ed blanched.

"Hell no! We aren't name rhyming just because you feel like it. Think about some other name or I will. Besides you come up with good names for a girl but I decided I want to name him." Ed stroked his chin in thought while Roy humored him with a thoughtful expression. Ed finally snapped his fingers in ecstasy before saying, "Ryley. That's a good boys name and don't tell me you don't think so. You just come up with the middle name and we're all set."

Roy gave him a glare.

"I'm not naming my son Ryley and besides, Hughes didn't even name his child and she was his first born as well."

"But you didn't beg him to marry you now did ya? I mean it, I don't care that Jocelyn was Hughes first born, he named his second and I deserve to name my son seeing as how I made him."

Roy sighed deciding that Ed had a point. He did give him a boy, being the deciding factor in the gender anyways. He nodded although he decided that he could always convince him to change it later. Besides what would be a good middle name for the name he had chosen. Alexander? No he'd save that if they ever wanted more children-Hell no! He was done after this. He already had a little girl and now a small boy. He wasn't going to have a third child.

"I think you should be careful though because the doctor gave one look at the monitor and looked startled." Ed really did look worried so Roy nodded.

"I have baby brofer in there?" Jocelyn asked happily. Roy nodded and she squealed in happiness.

Riley Samuel was good. He grinned when it came to mind and figured he'd tell Ed at a later date seeing as how he had to have a talk with him. He knew Ed wouldn't like it because he chose to remain there for his first born no matter how many times he told him to apologize to his brother and accept his new mission. It wouldn't kill him he warned and Ed normally ignored him until the subject was changed. He felt a tiny kick followed by a small flutter a second later and frowned. Damn, he thought that the baby wasn't that fast. Come to think of it, he was even bigger than he had been the first pregnancy. He also thought it was weird that both the kick and the flutter were on opposite sides of his stomach. The baby wasn't sideways, was it? He wouldn't know.

"Ed I want you to follow a lead every other week until the baby is born. I know that you don't want to leave but your obligation is still to your brother and getting his body back. You can't worry what happens to me as long as your brother still needs you."

"I don't want to miss the birth though. It's a true miracle and if I miss it, I won't ever get the chance to see my first being born again. It's not the same with a second child or a third because then you already been there and it's different somehow. I just wish that Al could see that." Roy frowned remembering how Al was angrier with him than with Ed. He hated the blonde feeling down because it was Roy that had gotten drunk and then threw himself at him not the other way around. Sure it took two to make a baby but in this case Roy was sure it wasn't as much Ed as it was Roy. Shaking his head he interrupted Ed's ramble.

"I know Ed, I know. But face it, your brother just wants his body back so that he could feel again. I give you one mission and when I get close to thirty weeks, I'll let you decide how about that?" Ed looked thoughtful before sighing.

"Hughes would kill me if I left you to go."

Roy almost laughed out of circumstance. Truly Hughes? You couldn't have been nosier than you are now my friend, he thought while letting a smile come onto his face. Ed smiled back truly loving the beautiful smile and wanting more than anything for him to do that more often. He sighed as Roy seemingly put his arm around him and pulled him into a hug. Jocelyn was up ahead playing in the dirt but since Ed could see her even from his position, he wasn't worried much. Kids would be kids and every normal kid played in dirt, Ed surmised.

"Let me handle that man. Jocey will be fine and you won't have to worry just about the task at hand."

Ed nodded with a sigh.

He just hoped Hughes didn't murder him when he when and if he found out.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Warning: Past Maes/Roy, Current Ed/Roy

* * *

><p>SIXTEEN<p>

_"Leedia?"_

_Lydia smiled over to the boy that the man let her watch for once so that the parents could go to the festival that was beneficial to Julian's reputation. He had to bring his wife along since it was one of those functions but she was glad that the boy was left in her care. The two year old had a good sized black bruise on his arm as though somebody had grabbed him and it wasn't even the kind where they were grabbing them to keep them away from something dangerous. She frowned when she realized that the person had to have purposely put pressure on the little arm and yank really hard. He had different color bruises on his head, the rest of his arm, and torso. She couldn't see any on his legs because they were in casts. She heard from the rumors milling around that the woman had taken to bringing her friends back with her when Julian was out of town._

_According to the story, one of the men had wanted Roy to shut up because the mother ran out of the babysitting agent and went for simply knocking him out. He had awoke hours later and was trying to get his mommy's attention only for the man to be irritated with the small child. He had told the woman that he would discipline the boy for her but she shook her head. It ended with both the boy's mother and her man friend twisting his legs until it became fractured. And Julian only noticed when the boy went back to crawling, something he hadn't done since he was twelve months old. The boy had learnt how to walk before crawling so he hadn't done it much either which had explained his inability to crawl on most days and when he did, tried walking only to feel burning pain which caused him to fall onto to his butt._

_Now his legs were in casts and any attempt to take them off by one doctor was reputed by the other saying he needed the casts on longer despite the fact that the boy's legs had healed fine in the last few weeks and it was only causing him to have to resort to crawling or being held. What could a two year old possibly do to get his legs broken so he couldn't walk? Lydia sighed before looking towards the toddler._

_"Yes Mr. Roy? What can I do for you today?"_

_"Where mama?"_

_Lydia sighed louder this time._

_No matter what the woman did to her two year old the child loved his mother and only wanted her love to be returned. He loved her unconditionally without fault and the only problem with that was that the child didn't have to. Lydia wished the child went to someone who gave him the love he deserved. He would have been better off adopted than staying with Julian and his messed up wife. But what did she know right? Julian only let her babysit the child because of his own reputation, not because he wanted the child to get a break from being beaten and almost continuously killed. It was heart wrenching._

_"Baby she went with daddy. She'll be back."_

_Roy was playing with his crayons for a moment and looked up again to continue his series of questions. It always happened this way whenever by some miracle, he was dropped here by Julian to look after. She didn't mind because the boy was truly someone she found herself wishing she would be able to hold onto. He was truly innocent despite the injuries he kept receiving. How much longer he would stay that way was something she didn't even want to consider. Stupid Fuhrer she thought. If the Fuhrer honestly cared about the welfare of the kids, he would take them away from the people that would mistreat them. The man was no idiot and she knew that the man obviously knew that the child was being beaten. He followed Julian around, at least his achievements and proclaimed that he had the material and the ability to become the next ruler of Amestris if he were determined enough. Lydia snorted. All Julian was good for was soaking up attention like a wet sponge. His parents were good people before they had died and they never enabled nor did they abuse Julian at all so why let his wife get away with beating Roy?_

_"I want mama."_

_"I know Roy. Mama is going to come. What did she tell you?" She frowned knowing that the woman abused him emotionally just as much as she did physically. She couldn't bear the thought if she also did so sexually and decided that she wouldn't ask._

_"Mama say not come back. Want mama. Want her," he whimpered at this and Lydia could only sigh._

_Picking up the child, she rocked him back and forth noticing the blood collection in his right eye as she attempted to calm the child down. She knew then that the mom probably hit Roy against another wall in public. Even if people had had evidence like that, it didn't matter. Julian had the system so corrupted that Roy would most likely die than be taken from his own home. _

_That was why she happily told the new judge in town about the abuse the child suffered and was generally grateful when for a few weeks Roy had been removed from the home and settled in with a family that never had children and wanted them badly. Roy was apprehensive, depressed, and had night terrors while he was over there and they were so bad he began suffering from seizures as well. It was never proven if that had been the case or not but the child was then given back to his mother and Lydia found herself out of a job. It was then that she started wishing that Julian would suffer one day. It would only take a decade for her to get her wish._

"SIR WAKE UP!"

He felt cold water splash over him and spluttered as he came to finally. Hawkeye looked worried not that he could blame her but Havoc continued doing his paperwork like it had been nothing and that it was a normal occurrence. It was but Roy didn't know that and his coworkers weren't going to tell him anything. Havoc was scared shitless during these episodes because he heard some things he doubted he would have known had it not went on. He couldn't say he forgave him for what happened earlier in the year but he was finding himself able to let it go. The others were more forgiving especially considering that the episodes were quite scary.

"What happened?" His bulge was bigger than normal for twenty three weeks and he could have sworn that there were three in there rather than the one. Well at least more than one he amended never actually knowing what it could be. He frowned seeing them eye him and he settled for covering his mouth as he yawned and going back to his paperwork. He needed it done so that he wouldn't have an excuse to have his leave canceled.

"Where's Jocelyn sir? She was delighted the last time we played tag with her," Fuery added seeing as how he looked terrible. He was obviously not getting enough sleep and was gaining so much weight that they thought he was going to burst if it kept going. They were afraid to tell him though that he should start hitting the gym, worried that he would snap at him and knowing his mood currently, they didn't want to upset him.

"Do you normally have night terrors sir?" Hawkeye asked getting curious glances from the other others.

"Not now but when I was younger I was told I had them so bad I was seizing."

Hawkeye nodded but Havoc dropped his cigarette.

"How could that happen though? I knew a kid that got night terrors every night and that didn't happen-"A light went off in Havoc's head and he shut up. He didn't want the chief to know that the child had been sexually abused by her father for two whole months before intervention. If he had night terrors that bad, he winced not wanting to know what was going through the man's mind now. It was truly awful that anyone could ever do that to a child whether they had been good or bad.

"Did anyone get the case record I had asked for-"

"I'm back Colonel Shit and that lead sucked!"

Roy just favored him with a cool expression before turning back to Falman and repeating the question that Fullmetal had interrupted. Ed would have seethed more but noticing that the bump he had seen only a week before was way bigger than even he had imagined, his eyes widened dramatically. Jocelyn was with him since she had wanted to go swimming and he had picked her up from the gross cabbage lady even though Roy no longer resided in the apartment buildings. He had a nice town home with the back pool and had for quite some time.

"I went swimming papa."

Roy nodded.

"That's good baby. What did you want that was so important Elric?"

Ed glared at the man before motioning for him to come. Roy gave him a wry grin before ordering the others to continue working and that slacking off would land them working after hours. As they furiously began to work now that the colonel warned them, Roy followed Ed outside and into the empty room some ways down. Al decided to stay back with the others although he was honestly surprised by the size of the round smooth bump as well.

"Chris said to stay away from junk food colonel-"

"Actually I haven't. It causes me heartburn although it was before I gave up the sweet buns," he grimaced remembering hurling as well for nearly an hour afterward and swearing that at least Jocelyn had been a good baby to allow him to eat that stuff. But then Jocelyn always had a sweet tooth ever since she was a baby. He didn't mention to even Hughes that he let her suck on lollipops since she was four months old knowing that Hughes would be mad. The man didn't even let Elysia have sugar until now and she was two. It was in small quantities as well though and Roy knew why he was favored by Jocelyn so much.

"Heartburn? Did you call the doctor at least?" When Roy shook his head, Ed sighed and place a hand on the man's belly with a smile. He missed feeling that and the baby was even more active than before. "Al says we can't go on leads anymore until my baby is born. He said that all I worried about while we were out and about was you and the baby."

"You need to go on more leads-"

"You need to either take leave now or tell them you are going to hit the gym." Roy glared at Ed's amusement realizing that whilst Roy got to him with the height jokes the man was very sensitive about his weight. "On another note you have got to tell your coworkers about your abuse-"

"Absolutely not! I'd rather die than have them know that I came from a family where done didn't give a shit and the other didn't love me enough. I will not be telling a soul that doesn't already know!"

Ed sighed.

"This is why everybody says you're too stubborn. Damn it I had to go and fall for a man who is stubborn-"

"DAMN YOU ED I WON'T BE SAYING ANYTHING-"

Ed sighed and drew him closer even though Roy didn't seem to want a hug. Jocelyn was probably keeping the others busy for the moment and even though Al didn't like the idea of Ed being a daddy so young, he was slowly getting the hang of it. Sighing, he turned to Roy with a small smile.

"Fine don't say anything now but sometime before you receive the proper treatment, you are going to have to say something alright?"

Roy nodded enthusiastically and Ed was okay with that for now.

* * *

><p>Chris nearly made Roy go deaf the next time he saw him even though he let him know that he was on forced bed rest after passing out. He was glad about that but still wacked his head with a newspaper before forcing him back to get an ultrasound. Ed was busy taking Jocelyn to get her fingernails painted as the toddler had shouted with glee at the fact that she was being let to do it. Chris frowned and Roy almost missed it because he was too into his thoughts but seeing him scrunch his eyebrows, he couldn't help but panic.<p>

"Is my baby okay?"

Chris wanted to laugh and say it was fine but he said nothing only making it all the more worse.

"Please say something. If my baby is hurt I need to know so that I don't end up regretting this-"

"Did anyone tell you that you were too big for the amount of time you have been carrying the child?" Roy didn't get his confused statements but bobbed his head at the same time. Ed had said it and so had Maes when he visited last weekend and seemed happy that Jocelyn was seeing a counselor. Jocelyn was happy to have another parent, didn't mind the intrusion and welcomed him happily. Roy pretended he wasn't offended but his little girl was becoming closer to Hughes and didn't seem to need him anymore.

"I think you would be surprised," he paused moving the screen so that he could see for himself. "You are carrying twins. A little boy and what looks like, well this one ought to be a surprise. I hope you realize that you have to take it extra careful-"

"Did you say twins!"

Whatever Roy was expecting from Ed when he found out went right out the window when Ed's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted. Roy's only thought on that was, And he says I'm the dramatic one. It was obviously a big shock for the alchemist.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Warning: Past Maes/Roy, Current Ed/Roy. Past memories of violence.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

_They were all in the living room for once. Roy was on the couch trying to be a good little boy so that his mom didn't decide to kick him or hit him and tell his daddy that he was being a klutz again. He remembered when he was in the casts and the only thing his mommy had said was that he got them twisted slipping in a hole. The nice doctor wanted to take it to court saying it was obvious child abuse but he didn't have his job very long. Suddenly his mom let out a bemused laugh and then turned to his dad who was reading the paper and doing tax deductions at the same time. He didn't seem to listen before but she continued as though he was listening._

_"Hey Julian, what would you do if your little baby went missing and I waited a month to report him? Would you be outraged and angry that I was on the radio being the most hated person ever?"_

_"Listen woman, I don't care what you do with your son just don't make this an international incident!"_

_The man looked pissed at being interrupted and Roy slid further to try to shrink away from his mommy's anger. She had formed the idea based on a woman that had murdered her daughter and kept her in a closet of an abandoned house, then waited a whole month before reporting her missing. The child was dead and they were sure she did it but she pointed a finger at her dead ex-husband who died a month previous to the findings and would never know if he had done it or not. One thing was for sure was that she was a mean lady for not looking for her daughter._

_Roy saw her get up angrily and passed him in angry strides. He was safe for now because his mom was still ranting about how she wished he would play concerned father and at least pretend to care but he didn't bat an eye. Roy gulped and attempted not to touch his newly bandaged wound that was the result when Mommy's friend had got sick and tired of his whining and kicked him off the table that he put him on without even thinking. Mommy didn't seem sad about it at all and daddy didn't even glance his way since he got home. _

_He wished that daddy would have showed some attention. He wouldn't have cared if mommy's friends came here every single day, he just wanted the man to say he loved him at least once. Picking at the bandage, he found it was already scabbed underneath. When it was no more fun anymore, his mind wandered off like it always had when he was bored and had to stay put. Without realizing it, he had his arm in his mouth and he was biting it non too gently that it was leaving behind bright red teeth marks._

_He heard his dad ruffling his papers and quickly was pulled out of his stupor by a resounding smack to the back of the head. He eyed his mommy fearfully wondering what he was going to get this time but she only ruffled his hair seemingly thinking of ways to get daddy to listen to her for she kept glancing his way._

_"Hey baby, do you want to play a game? Hold your breath and mommy will put you in a good hiding spot. Do you think daddy will find you?" Roy shook his head. Mommy really wanted to copy the horrible lady but she was disappointed when Julian didn't move an inch._

_"What are you doing you little scoundrel! Up to bed now!"_

_Roy was struck harder this time and fell off the couch and struck his head on the edge of the coffee table. When Roy didn't budge, she just shrugged before walking off. It wasn't her responsibility if he didn't listen to her but it didn't appear to be the case this time when blood began to poor from the cut on his temple._

_"Honey, your kid's bleeding on the floor!"_

_When he didn't budge she decided it wasn't worth it. Let the kid die then maybe he would pay more attention to her. It didn't seem to be the case later when She was over her bouts of anguish and wanted the boy to play with her. He wouldn't budge and seeing as how he wouldn't even when she stroked his hair gently, she knew that it was a problem. She didn't want to get into trouble again though._

_To her astonishment Julian ended up taking him in stating he fell off the couch and hit the coffee table which resulted in the injury. Was his wife there well yes she was but he also had watched the incident and his clumsy son hit the coffee table trying to climb down from the couch._

_They finally reluctantly listened despite the fact that they wanted to tell him that a simple fall and strike to the edge wouldn't have resulted in a comatose state. If he had just fallen, they would have had plenty of time to do things for him instead of waiting until he was turning blue to rush in and hope he survived. They didn't say any of those things though and poor Roy was dealt another startling blow. No doctor would act against the abuse that so painstakingly obvious. He had no one anymore. Even the nice ones turned their heads at the bruises, cuts, lacerations, broken bones, and there was even a rumor that one of the woman's guy friends had went as far as to sexually abuse him as well but it never became a fact. They would never know in fact because a year after that fiasco, they saw even less of the boy. _

_They sure would never forget though, the terrible tragedy he had to suffer at the hand of his own mother while the father who should have kept him from her blindly let her do what she wanted._

Roy blinked back tears wondering why the hell he was having such nightmares. His babies were overactive today and Ed was on another lead. After the shock he reminded him of the duty to his brother and promised that his coworkers would check up on him since he was on bed rest. Ed had been angry he seemed to think so but Al told him that Roy wasn't going anywhere and he would have his babies when they got back although he was still rather put off that Ed had had sex with the man without even thinking about what the twins would bring. Roy just teased them saying now they had a family to come back to making Al laugh for once and Ed to seethe.

Jocelyn was a whole different story though. Ever since she started talking to Maes more, she thought she didn't have to listen to him anymore. Whenever he would say no she would come back with, "but daddy said." It made him absolutely crazy that the man who was absent her entire life was suddenly wrapped around her finger. Things were going great before he knew. Sure Roy hadn't been in the best relationship and he let himself get beat but he bounced back without the need of counseling. He still wasn't going, Maes be damned. But she sure had tiny fits whenever he didn't let her get her way and then called and told on him when he put her into a corner. It was worse by the fact that the counselor agreed with every word she had said. He was angry knowing that everything she said wasn't true. He never hurt a hair on her head nor did he ever spank her. She was being a spoilt brat.

Sighing he attempted to sit up despite the fact that he was now showing a bunch despite only being twenty eight weeks. He hated this disadvantage but shook it off as being emotional thanks to the weight gain. Once he was, he looked around for signs of Jocelyn. She was playing with the play dough he had told her not to but since she had gotten it from Maes, it seemed to mean that it was okay. Roy sighed and attempted to stand up this time.

He had never been this big and he hated the fact that he was so huge despite it being the kids' weight and not actually his own that was the cause behind this. He finally got to standing and could feel that his back was not liking having to support the additional weight. After a moment, he laid back down with a grown and decided others be damned. He couldn't do paperwork in this condition especially since the weight gain was gonna kill him.

"Papa, are you okay?"

He nodded although he was pretty sure that he was anything but. He hadn't been able to keep anything down recently and he was sure Chris would give him a mouthful during the next scheduled appointment but he didn't care. All he knew was that whilst the man and Alexis were okay with the fact that he obviously lied, not everybody else had been. People like Sheryl were less forgiving though. He knew he couldn't please everybody from the start so he was okay with that.

"Can I call daddy papa?"

Roy grunted feeling a kick and then a shot to the lower abdomen a second later before nodding. He was pretty sure that he looked pathetic right now but he couldn't help it. It hurt and he knew that carrying twins wouldn't be pretty. She shot up and went for the phone. He let her trying to concentrate on his breathing. Wasn't Havoc supposed to be here about thirty minutes ago to check on him? Well it didn't help that when he called, he told the man to not come and called him a dumb fucker when he insisted. Looking over, he bet that his oh so lovely daughter was telling on him.

Jocelyn returned and announced that daddy wanted to talk to him making the suspicion true. He took a minute to sit up and reached the phone near the coach when he realized he wasn't going to be going anywhere.

"Roy did somebody check up on you yet?"

Roy glared at the phone.

"Why do people need to check up on me, I'm fine?"

"Well that's not what I heard," he replied gruffly and Roy told himself that he should hate the man. He was irritating as hell and he shouldn't be listening to a little thirty five month old.

"Isn't that just perfect than. You listen to everything that she says but hardly anything that I tell you-"

"She said that you haven't eaten anything since the other day, is that true?" He just loved to prove Roy wrong, didn't he? "She also said you have been complaining about the movement. You aren't used to the weight at all so you are having problems. I was told you vomited just this morning and even though you have gotten up, you haven't been able to stomach anything. I tell you Roy, call Chris or I'm gonna do it and then I will call your subordinates and give them hell for not checking up on you-"

"That's actually my fault really. They wanted to but I turned them away. I'm fine Maes, just have a little stomach bug but it's already getting better." His words contradicted him when he groaned from the kick to the upper abdomen. He heard a sigh and finally decided to be truthful. "I guess I'll call Chris and ask why I'm not able to keep anything down then."

"Call Hawkeye or one of the others and have them stay and watch Jocelyn. Are you really sure there are two in there? It seems like there is more in there sometimes-"

"DAMN IT HUGHES, ARE YOU TRYING TO JINX ME? IF I END UP WITH FOUR IN HERE, IT'LL BE YOUR HEAD!"

After a pause he looked at Jocelyn who looked the tiniest bit worried and said gently, "Can you call Havoc baby? I'm in a bit of pain to be able to move right now."

As Jocelyn went to do just that, he knew that he wasn't lying to her. His right side was hurting him terribly even though he was on his left side. He waited until she was done with the phone and then asked her to dial Chris's number for him. She did and he took the receiver from her outstretched hand with a small thank you.

When he came on, Roy explained the pain and the problems eating to him watching how he said things so that he didn't anger him. When he was done, there wasn't anything said for another thirty seconds until Chris spoke up.

"Did they tell you where the babies are situated? It could be that one is curled up on your right side and is kicking vital places. Maybe your stomach is becoming target practice? That isn't sounding good and I think that your babies' daddy should take you either over here or-"

"He's on a mission though. That's the problem. Even when I'm not on that side though-"

"Any bleeding and don't lie. If there's bleeding I don't care about it being a secret, I want you to check yourself into a hospital right away. If there's a bleed it means that there's a very big complication and I'm not risking your health, you hear me?"

Roy nodded until he realized that he couldn't see that and spoke his agreement. He wasn't bleeding. He was only having problems even keeping water down. He didn't really want to go anywhere without Ed knowing since he was going to freak out. After a few seconds, Chris asked where he was and got down the information before telling him to hold tight. Not knowing what he was doing, he thanked him for the advice before hanging up.

The pain wasn't going to go away anytime soon and he knew that the doctor didn't prescribe him any medicine for a reason. He wanted to see him first and he was probably trying to contact Ed wherever he was first. He almost fell asleep when there was a knock on the door which Jocelyn raced to get. It was unlocked anyways but even if it wasn't, Havoc had the spare key.

"Hey Chief, you know we were worried about you and everything." He didn't sound annoyed so Roy let that drop.

"I think Chris is calling Ed-"

Havoc sighed and situated himself behind him and out of his range of sight. He wouldn't admit it but he was a little anxious but he heard a chuckle and forced himself to relax.

"Don't worry, this is what I did for my mom when she was pregnant with my little sister and my father was off doing things for the shop." He was massaging his back and even though Roy didn't want to admit it, it was feeling good. He felt the tension leave his face and he could have sworn that Havoc knew this too for he continued to knead the most sensitive flesh.

Jocelyn watched in amazement before trying to do the same with his belly. Roy flinched feeling a powerful kick to his ribs and let out a gasp. Havoc suddenly realized what was going on with him and frowned. It was common knowledge that they were disappointed in Ed for sleeping with Roy but the fact that he was supporting him while trying to get Al's body back made it less troublesome. Still though, the man was in pain and it was thanks to the unborn babies that he was this way. He continued in trying to relieve the tension in his back whilst Jocelyn gave up the front. She said, "Babies don't like it."

"I'm sorry Havoc for whatever I did that made you guys so mad at me."

Havoc frowned momentarily. Back when he was in the hospital for getting beat, he would've wanted some sort of sorry but not for him, he had put his little girl in a dangerous situation and she had to witness him get hurt. Not only that though, he continued doing dumb things whilst Jocelyn was with Hughes. But he was far beyond that now. Mostly because he knew a little of what was going on now. He wasn't stupid and he knew that Roy having night terrors in the office while didn't make everything he did fine, it did explain a few things. He was willing to forgive him without the apology.

"It's okay sir. We're just worried about you. Do you realize how much you make us worry?"

"I'm sorry then that I make you guys worry so much about me."

Havoc really didn't see why he hated it so much. He was getting to sleep finally and he knew that he should call Hughes and tell him the dummy was finally getting the sleep it looked like he so desperately needed when Roy started mumbling. Even when he was half asleep, he seemed to be constantly at war with his mind. Havoc hadn't heard what he had said and leant in closer to hear.

"Don't worry bout me cause then you'll get fired too. I can't have you worry when you can't do anything about my mom. Thanks for trying this far but anyone who helps me my daddy fires. Don't worry bout me because I can't be saved. Maybe mommy will hit my head too hard one day and then you won't have to worry. I won't be in pain anymore."

Havoc dropped his unlit cigarette from his mouth from hearing this. For him to believe that was wrong. He didn't even know the father and he suddenly hated him with a passion. He just hoped that Roy snapped out of it soon and got some real sleep. The man didn't say another word since then though and really did seem to be snoozing finally. Deciding to call Hughes and tell him of the news, he wondered if this was why he had night terrors so bad he was seizing. Because under normal circumstances he would have believed he was lying.

But to say all that without realizing you were saying it meant it was taken from the subconscious and that whatever was taken from there meant it was either real or he believed it to be. Havoc believed he was almost abused to death at a point of his life though and suddenly understood him more.

* * *

><p>Ed was back the next day and tried to drag him to the town to get looked at by Chris. He was on bed rest anyways so it wasn't like work would miss him. They would have to think he was a lazy pig that didn't get any exercise until he got him to where he needed to be. Seeing as how it was near Rizenbul, Ed was kind of happy but decided not to comment on that. Al was mad at him but what could he do? The other was carrying his children and he wasn't eating or drinking. He was at the least going to need an I.V. Al did tag along though and helped make sure he was comfortable on the train ride there.<p>

"Brother, they're probably gonna try-"

"Not on the train, we have too many people over hearing." Ed hissed.

Al just nodded and didn't say another word. They got a lift from Alexis who looked about ready to have her baby. She was with her husband and when Ed introduced himself, Mathew seemed to find it unbelievable that he was meeting the Fullmetal alchemist. Alexis rolled her eyes before her husband helped him situate Roy into the vehicle. She herself could tell he wasn't taking the pregnancy well. This time though, they had incubators in case they would have to do a C-section.

Roy wasn't expecting a warm welcome since the majority of the town by now knew who he really was but to see their hatred was something different. Chris ignored it though and instead got him into the house, taking out the ultra sound to see where he could see the babies. There was one curled up against his ribs just like he thought and he assumed that was the boy. He could only smile since it was a proven fact that all of Mustang's children would be brats. He found the other after a bit of searching and frowned seeing as how the movement was barely noticeable. If they did the C-section now, he didn't know what would happen but it did seem like they should. He decided to let them in on what he saw and noticed that the father didn't hesitate to agree. Roy did reluctantly as well.

"It's too late tonight and from what I measured last time, twenty nine weeks is better than twenty eight so we'll start in the morning. We have the incubators just in case this would happen as well."

They were led to the upstairs bedroom and Roy was told to stay on his left side if possible since it seemed to do the other one good. If he had any problems they were a room away. Roy knew that but he was worried by the possibility that they would have issues in the morning. Ed just stroked his swollen abdomen and getting the jabs from the other side as well, he was glad to know that despite having to do a C-section, he knew that both were okay.

"Papa, can I name one baby?"

Ed gave him a look of amusement before nodding for him. She laughed happily before looking over deep in thought. She smiled before finally speaking.

"I want a little sister to be named Kaylynn. Ain't it pretty?"

Ed nodded.

"Kaylynn and Riley huh? That would be perfect but what if it were another boy?"

Jocelyn shook her head.

"It won't because I'm gonna have one sister and one brother to love."

Ed just continued to stroke the belly all the while looking over to Roy who was asleep. He was glad since it seemed that he needed it. Havoc already knew something was up with him so after they had the C-section, he was sure that they would have to put in for him to see a psychiatrist. That meant that they could ask Hughes to help them find a babysitter for the kids. He couldn't see Hughes helping out with the twins since they weren't his though. He would probably be able to help out a lot with Jocelyn though.

He smiled as he thought about how he was going to see his babies first thing tomorrow. Even if they were early, he was going to see them come into this world and he wasn't going to miss it.

Sometimes he loved thinking about how he was going to be a daddy. But only when he didn't have to think about his obligations to Al because then he felt guilty. He wasn't going to feel that way tomorrow though. He was going to be happy. Happy that a miracle like this happened and it was with the one he loved. The best thing though wasn't just that.

The one he loved said that he loved him back.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Warning: Past Maes/Roy, Current Ed/Roy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

Ed woke up a little earlier than expected but then the babies were active as well. He couldn't very well understand how it actually felt having them inside him but he felt the kicks on the outside and he knew they had to be somewhat horrible to have Roy grimacing like that even in his sleep. Ed had Jocelyn go get Chris and she returned a minute later, biting her lip and trying not to cry.

"Jocelyn go find Rosalie and Hayley alright? Tell Alexis if she's up that we'll be doing the procedure a little earlier than expected. Okay?"

She tipped her head in confusion at all the big words and Chris explained it so that she would understand better. Afterwards she gave a nod and raced off, ignoring Roy's moans to slow down. It was apparent that he was in pain and although it wasn't contractions, he wanted to check in order to be sure. He had Ed help him take off the bottom half of his clothes and checked the cervix. He was dilated about three but he wasn't in active labor yet but he was getting there. He had to address the fever as well that he suddenly developed.

"Okay, he's not in active labor yet but we're going to get started okay-"

Ed nodded violently and Chris paused seeing that he was worried. He disposed of the gloves he had previously been wearing and donned new ones having the nurse help him set everything up. Just as he was drawing the needle that would be needed during the C-section, Alexis came in with the incubators.

"Jocelyn is with Hayley and Rosalie. They're playing with Miss Noel." She reassured them.

Deciding not to make the same mistake as last time with Beatrice walking in, he quickly locked it before having Ed and Alexis helping him to sit the man up. He didn't want the babies to have Tylenol in their blood stream so the quicker they could get it over with, the quicker they could treat their papa. Roy was up now although he didn't seem to notice that he had taken a big ass needle in the spine. Ed's eyes nearly popped out of his head seeing that and was more than happy he didn't have to be the one to have this done on. Chris laughed saying it would be different if he was suffering contractions to which Ed disagreed to. He put up with painful automail surgeries so cutting him open without the meds wouldn't hurt him as much as having that giant thing in him.

"You ready, Mr. Roy?" Roy just nodded but Chris could tell half of it was because of the fever.

Chris had Ed stay by Roy's head as he set to work. Alexis was on the opposite side too as she didn't really want to see how it looked like to open up a person in that way. Her husband was downstairs getting everything else ready all the while making sure to let the doctor that Roy had visited for the appointment that he wouldn't be in for the next one because he was doing an emergency C-section.

The first was a real strong cry and Chris quickly cut the cord before putting the boy into Ed's arms. Ed never really seen what a baby looked like when it was born so this had thrown him off guard but Roy just looked at the child with amazement. Two miracles after Jocelyn and he didn't even plan it. What would make a miracle like this? The baby started to wail as though he was letting him know how cold he was so Ed wrapped the towel around him before smiling. The boy had his hair and his eyes. Little Riley was going to be a stud when he got older.

The second cry sounded and Ed had to cover his hears because that was the loudest cry he had ever heard. The child had Roy's eyes and hair but he grinned to himself seeing as how she may have the majority of Roy's looks now, she didn't even have dark eyebrows meaning it was fair game and her hair could change color. She finally calmed down when she was laid on Roy's chest. Oh so she was going to be close to him huh? Ed just kept smiling. He didn't even have a moment with them yet and he still loved them unconditionally.

"Well look at that. Kaylynn Destiny and Riley Samuel are going to be two lucky kids. They have their parents love, their sisters, and any lucky bystander will fall for their charm." Ed knew that their bond would be great, maybe not as much as the bond Roy would have with them feeling them kick all this time but still. He smiled seeing Riley give a tiny grin until he realized that he had Roy's mouth. Oh well he thought. At least he doesn't have his annoying smirk. But his smirk was so cute, his mind protested.

Without warning, he stole a kiss from Roy getting an irritated cry from Kaylynn who seemed to find the amount of attention that she was getting from her papa was golden. Ed glared at her and Roy laughed returning the kiss although Kaylynn didn't protest this time.

"She is going for favoritism already?" Ed groaned.

"I shouldn't be surprised if I were you," Chris told him with a grin of his own. "I came to the realization that all Mustang kids are brats. You realize that Jocelyn helped keep Hayley alive before she was even born by being a very active fetus?"

Ed shook his head amazed. It was no wonder that these two families didn't agree with the rest that were mad at him. He may have done wrong by going by a false name but his heart was still in the right place. He even helped touch a couple of people's lives just by doing what he would always do. He saw how much Hayley was growing and she was a very adorable girl. The fact that they thanked Jocelyn though must have meant a lot to them. And the fact that Matthew her husband looked up to Roy a lot said something as well. When Matthew had started in his ramblings about the subject Roy had told Ed that he'd tell him later all about it and since he was pain in the time, Ed hadn't questioned him about it.

Roy groaned when Chris gave him an I.V. but the man just gave him a knowing look before explaining that he most likely had pneumonia and wasn't taking care of himself enough. Personally he blamed the rain but Chris just told him to take the antibiotics his way and shut up. Chris then weighed them and got the imprints of their hands and feet before putting them in the incubators. They really didn't need them since they were both four pounds and six ounces each and doing well but it was so that both could sleep.

"You need to really get some sleep now. I want to take the precaution as well seeing as they shared everything with you and I don't want to risk them catching anything. You may have had a baby situated near your stomach but you haven't only been suffering from that. I see you have that infection as well."

Roy nodded already starting to drift off. Ed rolled his eyes before placing an arm around him, making sure to stay clear of his stomach. Even if Alexis didn't show it she was happy. After years of knowing the man, even as Mr. Don, he never had someone that he could love and share his life with. Now that he did, she hoped with all her life that he didn't let go of that one person he found. She didn't care much about the age difference though because love was love and it didn't matter who you loved just as long as you loved that person with all your heart.

"I'll take care of Jocelyn for you and she'll come here later in the afternoon when you've had more sleep."

Shutting the door behind her, she saw Chris was scrubbing at his tools and became worried. He didn't seem to be the type to frown even if he knew that there was something that could be done. So was something going on that she didn't know about?

"His lungs sounded a little off. I think he is having complications and if he really is, I'm glad I took the twins out before any complications rose. He was having problems handling the weight as it was but now, I don't like the sound of it. There's rattling in there and if we don't catch it especially since he's had surgery, I think it'll require an emergency room visit. We also need to get the fever down."

Alexis nodded.

"We'll do fine. He's a strong man that could bounce back through anything." She had to smile at that and Chris snorted.

"He's one stubborn person I'll give you that. I have never met someone so stubborn…But he has done a lot as well. I don't think half the people realize it yet and they're mad at him for nothing. So he gave a different name. He's still human and he makes mistakes. Yes he was in a war and he made mistakes there too. He saved a lot of people though that would die. Saved Christa and she ended up marrying me. I knew when I spotted him that I would do whatever I could to repay him because she was about eight weeks pregnant with Beatrice, was called out to war without realizing and both almost lost their lives thanks to a bullet. I really do owe him and I don't think I could ever repay it. Not now and even she knows it. You know what happened the first day he came here?"

Alexis shook her head. She never knew that Beatrice had been so close to being lost before she was even discovered and thought of it as a horror she could never imagine. She also knew Christa had previously been in the military and had met Chris through fate.

"I'm sorry that you almost lost your daughter-"

"I didn't though and what you don't realize is that a lot of people that could have didn't thanks to that man. He isn't a God and he didn't save them all but he did make a huge difference. When he first came here anyways, Christa couldn't believe it and I quite agreed. She wanted me to help him anyway I could and I promised her that she could be angry at that man for all I cared and I will still help him with the best to my abilities. He even had a different name and he helped you without expecting anything back. His kids may be brats but they are such good hearted ones and I'm glad to have helped him so much."

Alexis kept herself from crying, just barely but she did. She couldn't believe this just hearing that from a man that was always so far into sarcasm and seemed to let nothing bother him. Here he was just telling her that not only did he read past the little lie but he helped him anyways out of respect for saving the love of his life. Thanks to him, Beatrice was turning seven this year.

"I hope he is okay too. You're right he did help me. He didn't have to but he did and thanks to his encouragement of telling me I could get pregnant again, I'm now thirty two weeks, the farthest I've ever gone."

Chris nodded as well.

It seemed that this little town would always be indebted to that young man and just repaying him would never be enough because never did anything in order to get something in return. Roy had a good heart even now.

* * *

><p>"The babies is so cute!" both Hayley and Jocelyn were each trying to hold each child.<p>

Kaylynn whined and Ed shot her a look of annoyance as though trying to tell her that papa was in a deep sleep and if he was up he surely would be napping anyways. Truth be told was that he had a dangerous temperature and the only thing that made it all the more worse was his harsh breathing. They still pushed meds in him but they were keeping a good eye on his lungs. If it looked any worse instead of better than Chris told him that they weren't going to mess with it and he was going to the hospital. Ed nodded throughout the explanation and thankfully he was slowly looking better in the lungs. They were clearing up. It actually was better than it looked.

"Yes, Kaylynn is so cute that every time I take her far from papa she screams bloody murder." Ed mentioned sarcastically.

Alexis laughed putting a hand through her soft dark hair. She had light eye brows and no matter what Roy would tell her, she agreed with Ed. This baby would have lighter hair by no time. Timothy's wife had the same thing with her kid and now she had light brown hair. Smiling she looked over towards Riley who was more easy going. He was snoozing in Hayley's arms as though he didn't have a care in the world. He had Roy's mouth though and his nose.

"Riley is going to be lazy," Ed also added and Jocelyn shot him a look.

"They aren't daddy Ed. They are going to be special."

Ed nodded with a smile gracing his lips and yet he already knew they were special. It was when Kaylynn started crying again that he sighed and picked her up to try to muffle them at least. She always did best when she laid by Roy so he put her there and she instantly shut up. He sighed realizing that she was going to be a papa's girl.

"She stealing papa from me." Jocelyn said sadly.

Ed quickly tried to fix the damage before it was done.

"She wants you over here with papa so that you two could help make him better."

Jocelyn nodded and quickly went over there and held Kaylynn again. The baby didn't cry to Ed's satisfaction and remained obedient. He realized he may have problems with her in the future if she continued to scream as soon as she wasn't in his vicinity. Hayley gave Riley back to Alexis before hopping down and giving Roy a kiss on his cheek. He shook his head a little in his sleep but otherwise didn't move. Hayley laid beside him on the other side before accepting Riley back.

"We keep him company," She said.

Jocelyn definitely nodded at this and Alexis was touched that they thought of this on their own. Ed quite agreed. He found that even though he wished the little girl was less of a screamer, he loved them all equally, including Jocelyn. Smiling, the girl in question was playing with the baby girl's small hands. Both of the babies had clear lungs as well as everyone else. They were healthy and soon Roy would be too and then he could hold his kids again. Because of the unexpected complication though, Ed had even called Hughes to postpone anything. He had the chit ready for Roy so that he would be able to seek treatment and until then, had to wait until he was at 100% health.

"Actually Ed, they are talking about bringing him back to Central anyways," Hughes mentioned during one call during the update. "He should be better soon and as soon as Dr. Morgan has seen to it that he is able to travel, call me back. I still think he should take it easy on his couple weeks back here. Don't let him take care of things all on his own and –"

"What am I supposed to do? I can't not go on a mission and he's your best friend too! Hey would you be able to do me a favor and watching him for me? I can't deny Al the mission anymore. He'd just be getting really mad at me and he could stay in bed."

Hughes seemed that he would rather not but Ed knew he would eventually cave. He may have been acting like an ass sometimes during this whole fiasco but he was doing most of it for his best friend. He would help out as well if it meant that he would help him out as well. He did finally agree and it got Ed hyped up although he secretly cackled at the thought. He went on and on about Elysia and how he loved the fact that she was a daddy's girl. He hadn't seen anything though until he met Kaylynn. She was one girl that loved her papa to death and didn't want to go thirty minutes without being in the same room as him.

"Okay, in a couple of weeks expect us."

He hid his grin as he explained to Al what was happening and even though Al was excited at the prospect of more leads, he couldn't help but think that Ed was doing something very underhanded and sneaky. He wondered if it had anything to do with the phone call earlier in the day but in the end decided that he didn't need to know.

Especially when it concerned Ed doing things that were underhanded and sneaky.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Warning: Past Maes/Roy, Current Ed/Roy. violent flashback.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

Roy was much better by the time the kids were a month old and even though Ed hated to that he had to leave the children for periods of time, he knew that Roy wasn't incompetent. If anything he was going to miss them all very badly. Al met them at the train station and helped carry the bags since Ed wouldn't allow Roy to help since he was recovering from the pneumonia. He had already lost the weight from carrying the twins and if Ed didn't know better, all the woman would be jealous to know that after having three children, Roy still was very much in shape.

"So where is the lead going to be now brother?"

Ed became thoughtful as he finished loading the bags into the trunk before making sure that the kids were secured in the car. Roy had Jocelyn on his lap since Al would not be able to fit comfortably back there.

"Tomorrow we're going to go to Riversdale and possibly to visit an old teacher. You know more than anything else that whoever is behind the homunculi could make more. It wouldn't be good but people will keep committing the taboo and it's a proven fact that they do it because they want their loved ones back.

Roy would quite agree. Although he never tried it before, there was a point in his life where he had wanted to make up for all he had done in Ishbal. He now knew that it had been a bad idea and was glad that Hughes had helped him past that marker in his life. He had also given him a daughter that he cherished just as much as the kids he had just had recently. In fact, he didn't know why they still wanted him to have counseling because his dreams weren't coming to him anymore and he was way better.

"Oh, so the colonel is going to be staying with Hughes for now?"

Ed looked real smug at that.

"That is the idea."

Roy couldn't help but thought he was up to something and realized that Al shared his notion. He had hoped that the younger brother would have got it out of him but since he wasn't saying anything, he knew he would have to. He adjusted himself in the seat, making Jocelyn whine for a moment since she was sleeping and then gave Ed a pointed look.

"You did tell Hughes that Kaylynn is very dependent on me right? That if she goes even five minutes without seeing me, she screams bloody murder?"

Ed hid a smile and Roy sighed before leaning his head back tiredly. He knew that Ed was devious but he hadn't known that much. Hell if Ed didn't shape up and tell Hughes, then he might since it wouldn't pay to be staying at the man's house and have to deal with brat number one and brat number two. Riley and Kaylynn may have his love but that really didn't stop them from being the biggest brats he ever laid eyes on second to only to Ed.

"Why do I get the feeling you want him to suffer?"

Ed frowned.

"Listen he keeps shoving pictures in my face of how great Elysia is and while I don't hate that girl, I could do without the photos. I mean, you'd think he would do the same with Jocelyn seeing as how she is his first born but no he doesn't. Anyways if there is a daddy's girl around it would be Kaylynn. Just tell him after the third time and I'll take the blame. How does that sound?"

There was a pause and Ed didn't know if he would agree but that proved not to be the case.

"I feel like I'm going to vomit."

That statement brought panic back to the occupants in the front. Ed wanted to scream how unfair it was since they were almost there but refrained knowing that Roy couldn't help it. He didn't really want to let Roy out to throw up since it was drizzling and he still had walking pneumonia which while wasn't as fatal as having the actual illness, it could very well turn into it rather easily since he already caught it once.

"Do you think you could hold it in for a little bit longer?"

Roy seemed to think about it only for a second before shaking his head. Ed could only hope that he deter him long enough so that he wasn't in the rain long. Hughes would kill him if he brought him back only to get the illness once more. On top of the fact that Roy still was suffering from the post-partum effects of having a baby let alone two, it would be a very bad day indeed.

"OH FUCK! STOP THE CAR ED! STOP IT! STOP IT! I DON'T THINK I COULD WAIT ANY LONGER!"

Ed did as he asked and after depositing Jocelyn on the seat, he vomited in the grass for a good thirty seconds before it turned into bile. Ed got out and soothingly rubbed his back. He knew that Roy wasn't liking being here at all since for starters his father was here and there was a long history of neglect from that man to last a lifetime. Once Roy was finished, he got a blanket out of the trunk and covered both him and Jocelyn up with it.

"It's alright. It is okay if you feel bad and you don't have to hide your anxiety at being stuck here. Just calm down okay." Roy nodded feeling much better now that he had relieved his upset stomach.

It didn't take much longer to arrive at the destination but one thing he didn't want to look forward to was Riley's startling cries as soon as he pulled up which in turn made Kaylynn start to wail and she was always loud.

"I guess we don't get any surprises," Ed told them.

Roy would have nodded except he was vomiting again and Ed sighed knowing a doctor's visit would be in order for him as well. He couldn't have any complications and he was leaving him in good hands or so he would like to believe. He just hoped that Hughes wouldn't allow him to get worse.

* * *

><p>"Well that's not something I'm used to seeing every day."<p>

Hughes helped out with the bags only after bringing Roy in and having him change into pajamas before placing him onto the couch with a bucket and a damp rag on his forehead. Once they got everything put in the spare bedroom, he observed the twins with a soft smile while Jocelyn rubbed the excess sleep out of her eyes.

"Daddy, papa had the babies. They are cute right?"

Hughes nodded observing the girl. The three year old was insanely smart for her age although she still had the temper tantrums that fit her age. Whenever he told her not to do something, she would always come out with, "But papa said yes." He smiled noticing that she did the same with the other man. She was way too intelligent and sometimes he agreed with Roy. She was a brat but she was a loveable brat that hopefully would always remain as innocent as she could.

"They are cute Jocelyn." Turning to Ed, he muttered, "How many times had he thrown up already?"

Ed held up two fingers and Hughes nodded. He provided a late lunch for them and not seeing Gracia or Elysia anywhere, Hughes just shrugged although he didn't look entirely happy about anything right now. It could be that Gracia really wasn't happy with him at the moment or something else and Ed was afraid to think right now what it could be. They were invading on the man a lot and whilst he loved to joke with the man, he thought of him as an older brother sometimes as well. He looked up to him as well.

"There has been sightings of Scar and since he's targeting Roy, I know that I wouldn't allow something to happen to him but I can't allow anything to happen to my family as well. I can't risk them and it just turns out that they wanted to visit Gracia's mother so it all ended up happily in the end. Isn't that right Jocelyn?"

"That right."

Ed wasn't stupid though and thought that maybe they had a fight instead. He didn't think Hughes lied about her going to see family but he also knew that Gracia may have put up with Roy when she had to with a smile on her face, he doubted she ever truly liked him much. She probably gave herself more of a reason to dislike the man after finding out the baby that Roy had had was also Hughes's as well. And the fact that he never had to try and he ended up having children possibly made her really mad. He didn't want to come across as seeing too much into it but that's the conclusion he had come to and he knew that Roy tried to be as nice as possible.

"Okay, if you say so." Hughes just waved him off though.

"So good luck with the missions boys. I hope you find it and then you boys wouldn't have to worry about having nothing afterwards because you have a family now."

Ed nodded although he noticed how Al hadn't said a thing. Yes, Al was an uncle and he had blood related family now but Ed felt that Al never really did approve of him being with Roy. Roy was someone he often fought with and never really cared to know more deeply about. Then when he found out about everything that happened, he realized that he did have feelings for him and that he had been in denial the whole entire time. Sure, he did get along with him sometimes before all that but he never really thought that he would love him the way he did. Turns out though that he had fallen for him ever since he had first heard his voice in Rizenbul. Then he had fallen hard when he had first actually saw him. Al tried telling him how they should've never met him on the train that day and maybe things wouldn't lead up to how it was going now but Ed disagreed. In order to not have feelings for him, he shouldn't have never met him.

He kept quiet about that statement however and finished his servings before going and making sure that Roy wanted some food which he really didn't. He was more tired than anything else. He placed a palm on his forehead and felt that it was a little warm. He placed the rag back on his forehead while raking his hand through the other's hair. Smiling, he decided that naps were in order. The twins were already sleeping in their car seats after being fed so he just carried them up to Elysia's bedroom where Jocelyn was going to stay. Hughes was going to read her a bedtime story anyways so he left her in Hughes's care before helping Roy up to the guest bedroom.

"Hush, sorry," he let out a giggle though seeing as how helping him had turned to a tumble on the bed. Roy pulled him into bed and Ed fell on top of Roy apologizing when he saw the man suck in a breath at the added weight that fell on him.

"I love you Ed." He gave him a small kiss on the cheek not wanting the blonde to catch whatever he had. Ed smiled at the loving way the man was before finally remembering something. He got up despite the man's protests and came back lifting the other's hand.

"I love you too Roy and even though I told you repeatedly that I can't marry you until I am done with helping my brother, you are my family. I thought if I burned down my house I would have nothing to go back to and maybe in the past it would have worked but not now. I am glad I have a family and I now know how empty I would have felt after everything was over and I had nothing to return to. I love you so very much and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I fell in love with you at first sight. I fell so very hard." He kissed him on the lips, although he didn't deepen it making Roy relax. Any passion right now was out of the question anyways and Ed noticed how he was trying hard to prevent himself from spreading the illness he had.

"Stay safe," he added sliding a thin metallic ring onto his finger.

Roy looked at it in bewilderment before turning to Ed and giving him a questioning look. Ed just pulled him into an affectionate hug before leaving a kiss on his forehead. Roy continued to look at it in surprise until Ed chuckled and told him why he gave him that.

"That's a promise Roy. As soon as I'm done finding the homunculus I'll marry you. I promise." Roy nodded, a small smile forming on his face although Ed continued with the other part. "It's a promise okay but you have to do something too. I know you say you are so much better and you are but I want you to see someone. Please, even if it's only for me would you be able to?"

Roy frowned but realizing that Ed was already sacrificing so much, he finally nodded. Seeking help wouldn't kill him and Ed would be finished someday. It wouldn't be forever and he would come back to him. He promised with his whole heart that until they could be together for the rest of their lives he would do whatever it was to make Ed happy. He slowly fell asleep against Ed's shoulder feeling that he was the luckiest man in the world. People liked him for his mind or his body but Ed loved him for himself and there was nothing in the world that could ever compare to that.

He would keep his promise until the day he died.

_"Listen here, mommy has to go to the store and she will be right back. Keep mommy's friend company okay?"_

_Roy nodded although he knew that if mommy's friend became mean, Roy couldn't run away. Mommy twisted his legs and now he had them covered in what daddy had said were 'casts' one time when he was arguing with his mommy. Daddy had said something about him not needing them anymore but mommy just said that he couldn't decide what mommy did with Roy because he was never home. He told him to leave Roy alone and daddy walked out in anger only to be back later as though nothing happened._

_When he heard the door closed, mommy's friend smiled brightly at him making Roy shake in fear. Mommy was gone last time and he didn't like how the friend touched him. It hurt but before he did anything else, mommy was back and he clung to her for hours afterwards afraid that he would do the same thing again. Now though, he was entirely at his mercy and realized he wouldn't be able to run like he had before._

_"Come on brat, you liked it last time right?" Roy shook his head. He did not find it as fun as the man did but he didn't have a choice then._

_The man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down. Roy let out a terrified scream that the man muffled with his hand. Roy let out a small cry that although muffled, he felt that someone should hear him. He didn't want to be hurt. The man didn't budge and instead brought his hand lower ignoring his useless struggles. Roy started to cry now feeling the discomfort instantly and it didn't become any less painful than it had the last time he had tried to do it._

_"Come on Roy. You should like this." Roy shook his head and tried to get up but the man tightened his grips on the toddler keeping him pinned under him as he continued to finger him with the hand not covering his mouth._

_Roy wanted to scream in pain and it was only after he heard the door open that he released the toddler and moved away. It was the boy's father and he didn't seem too entirely happy to see him there. Roy was still silently crying although his tears had dried up instantly at seeing his daddy. Seeing him though the father groaned as though thinking it was a big waste of time being here at all. He went up the stairs ignoring them both completely and the man smiled at hearing the door slam shut._

_"Hey brat, I have a Popsicle for you…" _

_Roy whined and crawled away to hide. What the man was offering was definitely not a Popsicle._


End file.
